The Legend of Crystal 2: Rising
by TLOSpyrogirl
Summary: Spyro and Crystal have a chance to enjoy some peace, but it doesn't last for long. When Cynder runs away and chaos breaks loose, they must find her before it's too late. But Spyro and Crystal are only chasing her shadow, and an even bigger one is beginning to swallow it under its dark weight...
1. Comatose

**A/N:**

**'The Legend of Crystal 2'? What kind of a title is that? '-_- Sorry, I cannot steal The Eternal Night but I can't come up with anything! *sigh* I hereby disclaim ownership of the Spyro trilogy and its characters. I only own Crystal. Please do not use her without my consent or knowledge.**

* * *

_Dedicated to Xing Li_

_I was hoping maybe if I dedicated a story to you, you'd let me use interrobangs_

_(Now there are interrobangs and TLO is happy)_

* * *

Whiteness. As far as the eye could see, there was only white fog. You could travel for days, months, years in any direction, and you would never be able to escape the misty domain. But that was alright with me. I was not trying to leave. In fact, I did not want to.

But there was something stirring inside me. A feeling of lost memories. And I felt sincerely that something or someone was missing, and that someone was very important. It did not matter, though, because I really couldn't think straight anyway.

I was sitting on the ground, which was sometimes pale sand and sometimes just white dirt. I was humming to myself. I was not sure what the tune was, but I liked the soothing melody.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word..._

The voice that was singing the words in my mind was clear, and so familiar, but I could not put a name to it. I suddenly longed to be with the owner of that voice, though I was not sure why. But the sad feeling was gone as soon as it had come.

I was not sure where I was, but one thing was for certain, I had felt happier than I had in a long time. Of course, I was not even certain of why I had not been happy before. It was just another thing that didn't matter, though. I continued what I had been doing before, tracing a flower in the dirt-sand.

The world suddenly began to change. I looked up from my drawing and squinted at the fog, which had... changed colour? What a strange hue!

_Purple, _my mind said. I looked down at my paw and was surprised to find that it was the same colour as the shade one part of the mist was changing.

And then the mist suddenly cleared, and there was a creature standing before me. A dragon, my mind corrected. A dragon named... Spyro. I remembered now. A few blurry memories came back.

"Spyro! There you are!" I exclaimed. So _that _was who was missing. The lonely hole that had been inside me filled, yet I still felt that there were people missing. Oh well, Spyro was here.

"Where are we?" Spyro asked, his voice echoing.

"I'm not sure. I think we're dreaming."

"This doesn't seem like a dream, Crystal. It's too long. Something's not right," Spyro said uneasily. I shrugged in response. "I mean... This dream is too clear. It's less like a dream and more like..." Spyro trailed off.

"I'm not disagreeing with you," I replied. Spyro gave me a look. "What?"

Spyro sighed. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I don't know. I was bored so I drew that." I waved my paw at the half-finished rose. "Can we go somewhere else now?"

"Where?"

"I don't know. If this is really a dream, we should be able to go anywhere."

"Like?"

"Like... I don't know. A field!"

The moment I spoke those words, the white mist suddenly faded. The white dirt turned to a lush field under a sunny sky, running endlessly along. Colourful daisies, roses and azaleas and the bluest forget-me-nots I'd ever seen. There was nothing else here other than the flowers.

"How did you do that?" Spyro asked, staring around in disbelief.

"I just did it," I replied. "Now I want an ocean!"

An ocean appeared, travelling to the west. Its blue-green waves were gentle, pulsing in an out serenely. A gust of playful wind lapped us and the sand was comfortably warm under my feet.

"Stop messing around, Crystal. We need to figure out how to get out of here," Spyro said seriously.

"Pff. You're no fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Crystal..." Spyro said, exasperated with me, which was little surprise.

"What? Fine, fine. How to get out of a dream: wake up!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"I can't wake up."

"Then we're not dreaming."

"What are we doing, then? The last time I checked, you don't have the ability to make things magically appear."

"How should I know? Relax, Spyro, we're safe here. Now, I want snow."

The field was suddenly blanketed in drifts of sparkling snow. More snowflakes fell from the sky and drifted towards the ground, buffeted by the still-present breeze coming from the frozen ocean. I laughed despite myself. I had always loved snow.

"Would you knock that off? I'm serious!" Spyro exclaimed.

"I seriously don't care. And it's seriously cold, isn't it?" I asked, shivering. "Wait, I have an idea. I want a tree behind Spyro!"

Spyro sighed with irritation as the tree, with snow piled on its branches, appeared behind him. Before he could do anything else, though, the branch above him dropped its load, covering him in a drift of snow. I was gone, racing away, before Spyro could get out and chase me.

* * *

The fall from the sky had damaged Spyro, Cynder, and I greatly. Although we didn't have permanent damage, had hit our head pretty hard and slipped into a coma. Sparx had somehow managed to escape unscathed, luckily.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sparx asked, hovering over Spyro.

"Well, this insinuates that they are in an ephemeral stupor, a trance, languidness, uh..." Volteer trailed off.

"Volteer, please get to the point," Ignitus said.

"They're in a coma, mostly likely caused by head trauma," Volteer said.

"How long will it last?" Sparx demanded.

"Most likely a few days at the most. The injury is not severe."

~~...~~

I'm not sure when day faded into night or night into day, but I could feel the passage of time. I'm not sure how long I was in that coma—sometimes it felt as if weeks were passing in seconds, and other times a minute dragged on for years.

My nights were fretful and terror-filled. Whenever I slept, my head was swarmed with visions that made little to no sense at all. My restless nights were permeated with fear. But the last night I spent in the coma was the most frightening at all.

The vision came in flashes. Spyro was never with me, which made me feel very small and very lonely. The first vision was a mountain looming over me, its shadow swathing me in dark gloom. Then I was looking up into the sky at the moons. Then the moons and the mountains were together, a single vision. A dragon that I did not know was there. She looked back at me, remorse in her eyes, as she walked away. But she soon turned and did not look back. I didn't want this dragon to go into the mountain for some reason. I felt I must stop her, but I could not move. I was so very scared, but I didn't know why.

Suddenly, I whipped around and began to run, but from what I did not know. One moment I was at peace and the next I knew I had to get away, quickly. There was something behind me. It wanted me, but I could not ever let it catch me. I was fast, but it was faster, and every second it was getting closer and I was even more frightened than I ever was before.

And then my reality faded. There was no fear, no chase; not even I existed. I slipped away, and then I was gone.

~~...~~

Barely clinging to consciousness, I opened my eyes and drowsily sat up. Everything that had happened in my dreams had left my memory. All I remembered was flying through the air, the ground fast approaching, though even that was blurred and dimmed.

I was suddenly thrown off-balance. Surprised, I looked around and weakly righted myself back into a sitting position.

"Ow... Sparx?" Sparx had literally thrown me off my feet in a hug. "Would you let go?" You're suffocating me."

"What happened?" I asked, shaking my head. Why did I feel so drained, so weak, like I had had all of my power sapped from me?

"I could ask you the same thing," Sparx replied, shrugging.

I looked over at Spyro, who was also awake, and Cynder, who was beginning to. But before I could speak, we were suddenly flooded with words from worried and happy Guardians who had heard the talking and raced into the room. After everything had quieted down, Ignitus explained to Spyro, Cynder, and I what happened.

"A coma?" I asked, shocked. Had we really hit our heads that hard?

"Is that why I'm so weak?" Spyro asked.

"Not quite..." Ignitus replied.


	2. A Close Call

"Feeling better, Spyro and Crystal?"

It had been a day since we had woken up from our prolonged slumber. I was so sore and weak that I could hardly even move. I was trapped in a lethargic state.

"Not really, Ignitus. That battle drained every last bit of my strength. I can hardly lift my head," Spyro said. I merely shook my head, too weak for words.

"Yes, it will take some time for your powers to return," Ignitus replied.

I looked down at the ground sadly. That was one perk of being a dragon I was going to miss. My elements were a part of my life, and I could hardly imagine going on without them.

"But they will in time, young dragons. They will in time." Ignitus turned to Cynder. "Cynder, ever since I failed the night of the raid, I've dreamt of this day."

"It's not just you Ignitus. We _all _failed," Volteer said. Cyril and Terrador nodded in agreement.

"Be that as it may, we're together again now. Thanks to Spyro and Crystal. Well done, young dragons."

"Thanks, Ignitus. But we still don't know what happened to the Dark Master," Spyro said uneasily.

"No matter, Spyro. There will be time to talk of the Dark Master later. Now it's time to be grateful for your success!" Terrador said.

"_Their _success?" Sparx demanded, barging into the conversation. "Hey, but what about me? Just because a bunch of weird stuff doesn't fly out of my mouth doesn't mean I didn't help you none." Sparx crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you were a-a big help Sparx, no doubt about it," Spyro said quickly. "But... just for the record, a lot of weird stuff does come out of that little mouth of yours."

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean? !" Sparx snapped. "You know, I don't need this. I could have stayed with the..." He flew over to Cyril. "Llama people... whatever, where I was appreciated, but no." He flew up to Terrador now. "No, I decided to help the poor helpless dragons rid the world of evil. What a _mistake_ that was."

Sparx continued to rant on even after I shot him an annoyed glare. I sighed and gave it up. I knew by now that there would be no stopping him. Spyro and I gave Cynder, who was staring blankly at Sparx, a 'this is what we have to deal with every day' look.

"—because I get no thanks. No respect, no love, no credit," Sparx huffed.

"My goodness. And I thought Volteer talked a lot!" Ignitus exclaimed, but Sparx didn't hear him or ignored him.

"I left home too, ya know. I'm a little guy, yeah, that's right. Maybe you haven't noticed. Things are a lot bigger to me than they are to you. And did I back away? Uh-uh. Nah, nah, nah. Why? 'Cause I got moxy. I'm a tough cookie! I got class. I—" Sparx cleared his throat. "I've got a little frog in my throat. As I was saying, in Tall Plains they knew a good thing when they saw it, they recognized the value of a... quality dragonfly like me. But here I get nothing! Not even a thanks, 'Hey, how ya doin'? Let me buy you a drink.'" Sparx paused here and sniffed. "I should go back to the Swamp. Mom will make it all good. Mommy always does." Sparx teared up at the last part.

I sighed and shook my head. Sparx, Sparx, Sparx.

~~...~~

It was late. Nearly eleven, judging by the position of the moon. I knew I should have been asleep, but I just couldn't. So I rose from the spot where I slept, right beside the Pool of Visions, and sneaked outside. I silently padded into the training room, only stopping to steal a glance at the great statue's glowing eyes, and headed onto the balcony. It was a true summer night, hot and devoid of any wind, but I was cold still.

Familiar footsteps behind me signified that Spyro was coming. We only glanced at each other before turning our gazes to the sky, peppered with stars that shone like gems.

"See anything?" I didn't know Cynder was there until she spoke. She made no sound when she walked, and because of that was very good at sneaking up on us.

I looked back up at the sky. What was there for us to see? Would the Dark Master suddenly come crashing down at us like a shooting star.

"No. But I've got a bad feeling," Spyro replied after a moment.

"Me, too."

~~...~~

About a week had passed, and with it our strength began to return. Although the Dark Master still lingered in the back of our minds, Spyro, Sparx, and I returned to our old ways. At least for the moment, there would be peace.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No."

"Yes... dang it!" I glared at Spyro, who grinned innocently. "Fine. I'll be it," I snapped.

"One. Two. Five. Ten," I said quickly. "Alright, I'm gonna catch you, Spyro!" He had disappeared through the door to the training room, so I ran through there. The Guardians exchanged exasperated glances.

Back through the door I ran. I had tagged Spyro. I looked around frantically, then spotted Cynder. I ran up to her, and lightly hit her arm.

"Tag team!" I said frantically.

"What?" she asked, startled. Cynder often observed our antics silently but with curiosity, though she never made a move to join us in play.

I had spoken to her once about this, while we were on the balcony. That conversation was certainly interesting.

"Cynder," I said, "why do you always sit by yourself in the Temple instead of coming outside to play with me and Spyro?"

"It doesn't seem like now is the time for games," Cynder replied. "We should be hunting down the Dark Master. I don't know what he could be doing..."

"There's nothing to do but wait. Where would we look? Besides, you should just relax and have fun!" I exclaimed.

"Fun?"

"Yes, fun."

"What's that?"

I stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

Cynder didn't reply, only blinked and stared at me.

"Fun is... fun is things you enjoy doing." I tried to explain, but didn't exactly do it right.

"Like killing things?" I stared at her in disbelief, but she was being earnest.

"No—well, yes. I suppose, but that's not really what I—" I groaned. "You're hopeless, you know that? I mean things like tag. Didn't you ever do something like that?"

"What's tag? Was that the thing you and Spyro were doing earlier, running around?"

"Yes," I said, relieved she had caught it. "In tag, there's a person who's 'it', and there's people who aren't. The person who's it has to touch, or tag to people who aren't, and that person becomes it. Everybody runs away from the one who is it. That's the sort of fun I'm talking about. You've got to try it sometimes, Cynder. You'd like it."

And that was that.

Back to the present, Spyro burst through the door before anybody could say anything else. "Tag team! Tag team! Tag team!" I yelled, pointing at Cynder.

Cynder, most likely reluctantly, decided to play along and bolted. Spyro was right after her.

A few seconds later, Cynder burst back in. "Tag me!"

"Tag," I said, then ran away from Spyro who suddenly appeared. I ran in circles, bluffing, then burst into the training room again. As easily as a squirrel climbs a tree, I scurried up the statue until I was on its wing, peering over the edge cautiously.

"Safe?" I asked. Spyro glared up at me, but I only laughed and balanced on the wing.

"Where's Crystal?" Ignitus asked, walking in.

"Up here!" I called down.

"Young dragon, get down from there. Now!" Ignitus called.

"Alright, alright. Just a moment..." I began my descent.

I balanced precariously on the wingtop, as I would slip if I tried to jump into the air or glide down. I walked towards the statue's shoulder, but I began to wobble the closer I got. I knew as soon as I began to lose balance that I was going to fall.

If I had fallen to the left and forward-facing side of the statue, Spyro might have become a twinless twin. As it was, I fell over the back instead and managed to grab onto the statue's wing, as it curved outwards in the back. I slipped immediately, roughly hit the statue's back, and slid down that. Although when I landed on the ground I was very disoriented and sprawled out as if I had slipped on ice, I was unharmed.

Spyro was the first to dash around the statue. "Crystal! Are you alright? !" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Spyro, I'm alright. Just a little dizzy," I replied, shaking my head to clear the feeling and standing.

"You're not hurt?"

"I think I'm okay."

Ignitus was the next to come running around the statue. I could see the fear and panic written on his face.

_Is he really that worried about me? _I thought. Of course he wouldn't want to see me dead and would do everything he could to prevent that from happening. I knew that. But he seemed as if he were sheerly terrified at the prospect, almost like the way I would feel if Spyro or Sparx were in a situation like this.

"She's alright," Spyro said to Ignitus.

"I hope you've learned to be more careful, young dragon," Ignitus said sternly with a sigh of relief.

"Trust me. I've learned!" I exclaimed shakily.


	3. Excuse Me, But Can You Repeat That?

_Chanting, chanting, chanting... Voices without words..._

"_And soon, the Night of Eternal Darkness will be upon us. Evil spirits will once more roam our land." The vision was dark and blurry, but it began to clarify. There was a large group of Soldiers, Leaders, and Commanders standing about what appeared to be a great Commander, but bigger. The latter was the one speaking._

_The chanting went faster and faster until the howling was deafening. A cold feeling shot up and down my disembodied form and shivers overtook me._

"_Silence!" the great Commander yelled, and the chanting ceased, much to my relief. "Even—"_

_There was a crash and clanging of metal out of where I could see. My vision was fixed on the group._

"_Sorry," I heard.._

_"Even now our enemies prepare to defend the temple," the great Commander continued. The chanting began again. "We must attack the Temple! The great Gaul must not fail!"_

_From the shadows, a strange creature emerged. Definitely a Soldier, but I could not see him clearly, and his eyes glowed ruby-red. The Soldier's eyes, though they weren't looking at me, seemed to penetrate my very soul..._

"Crystal!"

"What?" I snapped out of my doze and lifted my head. It had been leaning on the edge of the Pool of Visions. I looked up to see Cynder, who was staring at me, concerned.

"I couldn't wake you up. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah just... it's nothing. Don't worry about me. So, you said you had something to show me earlier. What is it?" I asked.

"Do you know where Spyro is?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah, probably on the balcony. Let's get him.

~~...~~

"Come on! Follow me!" Cynder called over her shoulder, smiling. She had brightened up considerably the past week, but she still was a little reserved. No matter, though. She was happy, and that was all that mattered to me.

She led us into the training room and stopped. I looked around. What could be here that was so interesting?

"Woo hoo! We get to spend the day in the creepy dragon room!" Sparx said sarcastically, flying up to the statue. "I need new friends..."

Sparx turned just as the statue began to rumble into the ground. He was eye-to-eye with it. "AAAAH!" He flew around the room, spooked for some reason. He had seen the statue go down many times before.

"I don't know, Cynder," Spyro began, but he was interrupted.

"AAAAAAAAAA—" Sparx was abruptly cut off. I swatted him with my tail when he flew near me.

"Would you cut that out? !"

"I'm not even sure how this works," Spyro continued.

"Relax, Spyro. It'll be fun. All we have to do is stand outside the circle and whatever you think of appears inside it. Try it!" Cynder said, and a dummy appeared in the circle.

"That's probably how the Guardians made the ape dummies appear," I noted.

"Okay. Here goes nothing!" Spyro exclaimed, jumping beside the dummy. He tried to breathe a flame, but only a puff of smoke came out.

"Keep trying," Cynder reassured.

"Nothin'! Heh! You got that right," Sparx, who had recovered, taunted.

Spyro tried again, but still nothing. "Alright, let me try," he said with a cough.

Spyro concentrated, staring at the ring intently. I felt a prickle of fear. What was he trying to summon? Finally, after several seconds, a butterfly appeared in the middle of the circle.

I collapsed into hysterics. "He-hey Spyro, are you _sure _that's not too hard for you? !" I laughed. "Maybe we should call in Sparx!"

"Hey!" Sparx yelled at me.

Spyro and Cynder, exchanging glances, finally laughed. Satisfied, I stood back up, holding back snickers.

"Give me something more challenging," Spyro said.

"Yeah, Cynder, what are ya thinking?" Sparx asked.

"Alright tough guy. Try this one," Cynder said playfully. Like Spyro had done, she concentrated on the circle. There was a blue flash that spread across the room.

That's when he appeared. The great Commander from my dream. He was almost as big as the statue, so he couldn't be the real thing, but this was no mere illusion.

"Cynder..." he growled before reaching out his arm to grab her. Cynder dodged.

The Commander was holding two identical swords, one of which was launched at Spyro. I grabbed him and pulled him out of the way, just before the swords just about tore through the wall.

"Cynder! End it! Make him go away!" Spyro yelled. We jumped defensively in front of Cynder.

"I can't..." Cynder whispered.

The giant Commander threw us aside with the blunt end of his sword. "Cynder..." he growled again.

"DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" Sparx screamed.

I looked around frantically. Where were the Guardians? Couldn't they _hear_ this? But nobody came. Any of the Guardians could probably defeat this thing on their own, save us, but they didn't come.

Spyro and I hopped onto our feet and ran for Cynder. We weren't going to lose her, not now, no after all we had gone through for her.

I could feel a familiar hateful feeling welling up inside me. Power surged through me again. Spyro and I began to use Fury... the element called Convexity... We were quick in charging the element, and soon the purple energy radiated out of us and collided into the Commander with much force. He vanished immediately.

"Spyro, Crystal... H-how did you do that?" Cynder asked, staring at us in awe.

"I don't know..." I said, feeling utterly drained, even more so than when I first woke. "Can we... can we not tell the Guardians about this?" I asked.

"If that's what you want, your secret is safe with me."

A few hours later, everybody was in the Pool again. Ignitus gazed into the Pool of Visions, but like always, he never spotted anything concerning the Dark Master.

"Um..." I wanted to ask something, but I wasn't sure how to begin. I decided to forget about asking where everybody had been, but all were looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, what are those things called? The creatures that Spyro and I fought?" I blurted out. Well, I needed that answered anyway.

"They're called apes. Why do you want to know?" Ignitus inquired.

"No reason. I was just wondering," I lied.

I did my best not to think about the incident for fear Ignitus would see it in the Pool. At that moment, he did glance back down before looking (what I perceived as) sharply back at me, but if he had seen anything, he didn't speak about it. Nobody said anything at all.

~~...~~

I couldn't get away from my nightmares. Whenever I so much as dozed off, I was haunted with them.

_I flew. Away. Faster. But they were catching up... I looked back, and regretted it. It seemed as if they, the Dreadwings, would be upon me any moment. Spyro was in front of me, so that was good._

_Still, the Dreadwings surrounded us, coming closer, closer, sharp fangs dripping with saliva... They were going to kill us and we couldn't get away._

"Crystal! Spyro!"

Spyro and I shot up, frightened.

"Nightmares again, huh?" Sparx asked, perceptively noticing how jumpy we were.

I looked towards the sky. We were sitting outside, in the swamp that surrounded the Temple. Something, perhaps instinct, told me.

"They're coming," Spyro and I said together.

We took to the sky. Sparx wordlessly followed us, not asking questions. We flew for the balcony as fast as our wings could take us, frantic. This was where Ignitus usually was during the sunset, and sure enough, he was certainly there.

"Ignitus! Something is coming! We have to hurry!" Spyro shouted, landing in front of Ignitus. I didn't quite get my bearings and skidded into the wall when I landed.

"Spyro, Crystal, turn around... slowly," Ignitus sad under his breath.

Spyro and I did as he said and looked. I was shocked at what I saw, mostly because the things there hadn't been when we first landed. There were about thirty Dreadwings, each holding one Soldier on them, all grinning.

Sparx made a noise. "Spyro?"

One Dreadwing landed on the balcony itself rather than the edge. A Leader was on it, and was wearing something over his nose. His eyes glowed red, much too familiarly. I gasped, realizing this was the same ape from my dream.

"Pepare to mee yu doo," the Leader said, his voice muffled, probably because of the cover over his snout.

"What?" I asked, blinking.

"YU DOO!"

"Huh?" Spyro asked.

The thing put a hand on its head. "Ughhh! Papac the Tehpuh!" It yelled, turning around to face the Soldiers riding the Dreadwings.

"What?" one of the Soldiers asked, head falling to the site.

"Tatah! The! TEMPUH!"

"_What?"_

"Ugh! I think he said attack the Temple!" Sparx exclaimed, flying forward.  
…

Nice one, Sparx.

"Oh," the Soldier who had spoken said sheepishly.

"TAAAACK!" the Leader yelled, throwing his arm forward.

Dreadwings started to swarm in. The other Guardians, hearing the commotion, rushed out at the noise and started throwing their respective powers into the mix. Spyro and I just hit the Dreadwings, as we didn't have any elements... the convexity had gone. I think Cynder had been told to stay inside, because she wasn't out here.

"Sparx. There are too many of them. We need to draw them away from the Temple," Spyro said.

I hated that idea, because this battle was really killing me. I could barely run, much less fight without help! Still, we took to the air.

"HEY! Over here you over-sized chickens!" Sparx yelled. The Dreadwings turned to look, growling, and the fight began. We were knocking away Dreadwings when a few landed behind Sparx and began to chase him.

"Whoa whoa, hey, I'm not the main course here!" Sparx yelled, flying away towards the balcony. The Leader with the muffled voice caught Sparx and held him hostage in cupped paws.

"SPARX!" I shouted, landing.

"Fialy, the ti has cun!" the Leader exclaimed.

"...What?" Sparx asked, stopping in the middle of his swift dash forward.

"I think he said he finally found a plum!" Sparx offered. I rolled my eyes.

I don't know what he said after that, but it sounded exactly like, "I am your father!"

"You... are my father?" Spyro asked, exchanging stupefied glances with me.

"Uh, I think not," I said flatly. Was that even _possible?_

The Leader groaned and gave up. He released Sparx and jumped onto his Dreadwing, who beat its wings and flew off.

"You haveh her the lah of e!" the Leader yelled as he disappeared into the distance, followed by any Dreadwings still alive.

I growled, then collapsed, severely weakened. This was all too much for me. I needed to rest.

~~...~~

"That was very brave what you did out there. Very dangerous, but brave nonetheless."

"Thank you, Ignitus, but..." I grimaced and shifted. "I feel horrible." I was starting to doubt that I would ever be able to fight again after this.

Kidding.

"Just rest, young dragons. Rest. You'll need it," Ignitus said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sparx exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile weakly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I do realize I cut off the third short, but I didn't like that one very much. It clashes with the canon as well.**


	4. Stalling

Despite the incident, we never lost our carefree attitude. As I mentioned before, the whole Dark Master thing still lingered, but we were so young and so ignorant. It didn't matter to us. Besides, there was time to think of that later.

The Guardians exchanged more exasperated looks as Spyro, Sparx, and I sailed about the Pool of Visions room. I was seeing more of the Temple every day. There was a library in the ruined area. It was filled with all kinds of interesting books, although many were burned or ruined. In the ruins itself, there was a lot of neat stuff. Just... random things from a long time ago. Hard to explain. But right then we were playing tag, and annoying the Guardians to no end.

Spyro suddenly came to an abrupt stop. I crashed into him.

"You're it?" I asked weakly, standing up.

"Let's do something else," Spyro said, sitting down.

"Like what?" I asked, sitting down beside Spyro. "...Tag, you're it!" I said punching his shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" Spyro said, doing what I did to me.

"Tag, you're it!"

"Tag!"

"Tag!"

"Tag!"

"Tag!"

"Tag!"

The punching got harder and I shoved Spyro clear across the room.

"Will you please be it before one of you gets knocked unconscious?" asked an annoyed Cyril. He seemed to be the one most irritated with our games.

I stayed still for a second. Then I shoved Spyro again. "Tag!" I yelled, before running off.

Spyro got up."Get back here!" Sparx took off in a different direction.

"Their interminable quarreling, bickering, and squabbling, is irritating, vexing, and badgering me to the extreme," Volteer said, shaking his head.

"For once I agree," Cyril said.

~~...~~

"Hey, Cynder?" I asked carefully. It was night now. We were on the balcony, along with Spyro. Sparx was already asleep. Every night we watched the stars, waiting... but for what we did not know.

"Yes?" Cynder asked.

"Uh..." I was suddenly afraid to ask. "Ca—Doesn't that tree look strange?"

"That's not what you wanted to ask," Cynder, in her usual quiet perceptiveness, noted.

"Isn't it? Oh, I'm not stalling or anything..." I said quickly.

"I didn't mention that..." Cynder said, blinking.

Spyro, who sat near us, raised an eyeridge, probably wondering what in the world I was getting at.

"Oh... Oh, _stalling? _Me? No. Never. Of course not. I wouldn't stall, that's silly... What reason would I have to stall? You don't think I'm stalling, do you?" I looked around nervously, wishing I had kept my mouth shut.

Cynder stared at me, blinking with confusion. She wasn't trying to convince me to tell her what I was talking about, but something about her gaze was somehow persuading.

"Alright, alright." I sighed in defeat. "Who exactly was Jayred, the ape?"

"How did you learn about him?" Cynder asked.

"Who's Jayred?" Spyro asked at the same time.

"Well, when the Soldiers on... It doesn't matter. Just forget it." I smiled, but the smile was fake.

Spyro decided to change the subject. "Bet you can't tame a spider," he said, knowing what my reaction would be.

"What? I sure can," I responded.

"Can not."

"Can, too."

"Can not."

"Can, too."

"Can not."

"Can, too."

"Can not."

"Can, too and you know it!" I exclaimed.

"Alright. Why don't you go out and do it?" Spyro asked.

"Fine! I'll go tomorrow!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Wonderful!"

"Whimsical!"

~~...~~

"Can I go outside?" I asked the Guardians, giving Spyro a look out of the corner of my eyes. He pretended not to notice me and nonchalantly gazed into the pool.

"Yes," Ignitus responded.

"Thank you." I dashed towards the door. Lucky me. If they knew what I was up to, they would probably never let me go.

"Wait for me!" I heard the call behind me as soon as I set foot outside. I looked back and saw Cynder running towards me.  
"I'll come with you," she said.

"Okay. We're going to the woods, outside the Temple borders, and through a secret passageway I know of. It leads back, and is bound to have spiders," I explained.

"But Ignitus didn't say you could—"  
"He didn't say I couldn't," I said mischievously, voice containing just a hint of sing-song. "You could go back if you want."

"No," was the prompt response.

We walked along in silence for a few minutes, until the mushrooms thinned out and faded into the trees. The mud and dirt turned to grass, and the scenery took on a drastic change.

"Are you sure—" Cynder began as we entered the forest.

"Of course I am!"


	5. Crystal the Great

"Crystal, we've been out here for hours. It's getting dark."

"Okay, Miss Shadow, I thought you of all people, could deal with a little darkness."

"I'm not joking, Crystal."

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you _afraid _of the dark?"

"Yes!"

I halted in my tracks for a moment, glanced at Cynder, and continued walking. "Come on, Cynder, if I don't tame a giant spider, Spyro will never let it go."

"I know Spyro. He will," Cynder said.

"Maybe, but I don't like losing." I growled under my breath, not at Cynder, but at the mere thought of being unable to do this.

"We have to get back! Do you know how furious the Guardians will be if we can't get back before night? Worried, yes, but furious," Cynder said anxiously.

"You're overreacting." I rolled my eyes.

"They're just trying to protect us. You don't have your powers and neither do I. You don't know what's out here, Crystal," Cynder said in a low voice.

"I do, too."

"And what's that?"

"Giant spiders."

"Can we please go back, Crystal?"

Sighing, I relented. I paused again and gazed at the moons. "I don't know if that's possible..." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea where we are, how far we are from the Temple, or if we're even in Temple range." I said placidly.

In reality, we were in the secret passage's path. The overgrown area rolled along until it reached another Temple entrance, now in ruins, and eventually climbed up near the balcony. But it was too dark out for me to see this.

"What should we do?" Cynder asked.

A lightning streak flashed across the sky, illuminating us for a split second, and the rumble of thunder rocked the ground with its loud, rumbling intensity. Driblets of water began to fall from the sky, pattering gently on the ground.

"Find somewhere sheltered," I concluded. There was no question in that.

We ran through the path, making random turns. The rain fell ever-harder, until it was pouring down. I was cold and soaking wet, but I ignored it. There had to be shelter somewhere around the area. Just then, I ran right into something hard and rocky. Another flash of lightning and I saw that there was a cave before me.

"Cynder, I found a cave!"

"Wonderful," was the sarcastic response.

"Cynder. Caves are shelter."

"I'm just not used to spending the night in a cave."

"Who died and made you queen?"

Cynder rolled her eyes and followed me into the cave, where it was much drier.

"See? It's not even drippy. Or infested with bats. Or bugs. Or—"

"I get the point." Cynder cut me off.

"Someone's glum."

"I am glum."

"Why are you glum?"

"Can we stop saying glum?"

"Yes."

"I'm annoyed because first you convinced me to follow you into the woods looking for spiders, and now we're lost and it's dark and raining."

"Well I'm sorry you're glum—uh, glumpy. Anyway, I think it was fun!"

"You've taught me about fun, Crystal. That wasn't fun at all."

"Aw, come on, Cynder, stop being so glumpy."

Cynder only sighed in response. Shaking my head, I walked all the way to the back of the cave and dropped to the ground. I blinked, gazing at the mouth of the cave where the rain beat down, and closed my eyes. Like a lullaby, the rain carried me off to sleep.

~~...~~

"Crystal, wake up!" Cynder's sharp voice cut through the air like a blade. Sensing the urgency of her tone, I blinked sleepily and stood.

"Cynder, what—" I was cut off by a loud clicking noise. I blinked several times and my eyes began to adjust to the darkness.

Fear shot up and down my back, pulsating and radiating throughout my whole body. Standing before me, all eight of its beady eyes fixated on Cynder and I, was a spider. A giant spider. Not the small little Bulb Spiders, but a _giant spider._

"Oh," I squeaked. I couldn't manage anything else but that tiny little 'Oh'.

"What do we do?" Cynder whispered, backing up.

"Uh... I've got an idea!"

"What?"

I rushed around the spider, to its back. It whipped around to face me, but I wasn't there. I was a few moments later, but I was on its back. I clung to its furry, round head as it danced about the cave, trying to throw me. After a few minutes of this, it grew tired and stopped.

"_That's _your idea?" Cynder asked, staring at me.

"Yup! Now I have a pet spider and Spyro can't hold anything over me. It's a win-win situation. Follow me! It's dawn now, so we should be able to find our way back." I managed to get the spider into motion. I nearly smacked a paw to my face in irritation when I realized that it, ironically, wasn't that far away. And here Cynder and I had been in this mess when we could have been back at the Temple.

For I was reminded of the old days, bright memories of laughter and fun. I longed to go home, but I wasn't allowed. With the possibility of Soldiers lurking around every corner, and the fact that even defeating a little Toadweed was hard, I wasn't strong enough to go back on my own. Sparx couldn't even go, for he needed someone to protect him... he was an easy snack for a Frogweed. The Guardians needed to stay at the Temple, and anyway, they were recovering as well. Although I was angry at this, that I was being kept away from my family, they were right and I knew it.

I still couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger.

Spyro stood on the balcony, eyes trained on the horizon, waiting. He was as anxious as could be, and maybe just a bit guilty, too.

"I'm worried about them, Ignitus," Spyro said, noting the footsteps that approached behind him.

"As are we all," Ignitus responded. He paused. "Did you have anything to do with their disappearance?"

"Well..." Spyro began nervously. "I dared Crystal to tame a giant spider... I didn't expect them to—"

"I tooooooooooooold you soooooo!" I sang, yelling as loudly as I could. Spyro stared down at me in shock.

The giant spider was pretty fast, and hard to stay on as well. Twice I almost slipped off. But I had tamed a spider just like Spyro had told me to, so I grinned smugly. Cynder was running behind me.

"I am Crystal the GREAT! Tamer of savage beast, rider of killer spi—" I was cut off as the spider came to an abrupt halt just below the balcony. I slid off and hit the ground.

"You worried us to death," Ignitus called over the balcony.

"It got dark! We couldn't find our wayy back!" I yelled up.

"Will you two please come in before Volteer has 'cardiac arrest', whatever that is..." Spyro yelled down to me.

"Cartridge vest? ! Well what the heck is that? !" I yelled up to Spyro.

"Not cartridge vest, CARDIAC ARREST!" Spyro shouted down to me.

"I didn't make a mess!" I yelled

"I didn't say clean up your mess, CARDIAC ARREST!" Spyro yelled.

"WHO'S GETTING ARRESTED? !"

"VOLTEER!"

"VO SHMEAR?'! WHO'S THAT? !"

"I SAID, VOLTEER!"

"WHY IS VOLTEER GETTING ARRESTED? !"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"IGNITUS, WHAT DID VOLTEER DO?"

Cynder groaned, irritated with all the pointless screaming. "He's not getting arrested, he's going to have a heart attack because he's afraid for you!"

"OH!"

"YEAH! I THOUGHT HE WAS GETTING ARRESTED! HEY CRYSTAL, WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE WE SHOULD STOP SHOUTING!"

"YEAH, IGNITUS MIGHT GET ARRESTED!"


	6. Discovery

The morning rays, filtered through the skylight, danced on the floor like a laughing brook. The great statue's eyes, slowly flashing, and the vines that ambled up the stone only added to the mystical effect. But I wasn't focused on that.

Before me was Spyro, but at the moment he wasn't Spyro, he was my enemy. Not truly, of course—we were just sparring. But I pretended that he was the enemy, so I could more effectively train. I held back, of course, but it just helped to pretend that I was fighting an ape and not Spyro.

"Getting tired, brother?" I asked with a short laugh. I blocked his next attack with my wing.

Spyro scoffed lightly. "You're more tired than I am." He ducked a swipe of my claws.

"Oh, really?" I retorted, jumping back and dodging another blow.

"Yes, really." Spyro began to circle around me.

"Is that so?" I asked, turning so he was always in my sight.

"Yes, it is." Spyro smirked and my eyes widened. In one swift movement, I had been knocked off my feet. Dazed, I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Told you so," Spyro said smugly.

I snorted and stood up. Although the sparring was kind of fun, it just wasn't helping. No matter what we did, we just couldn't get our elements back. We sparred, we tore each other to pieces, we rested, and still... nothing. We were getting stronger every day, but we still didn't have any breath powers at all.

I was getting fed up. I missed being able to fry Spyro when he annoyed me. Kidding. But, still, ever since the Cynder incident, I would barely leave the room Spyro was in. I was practically stepping on his heels.

Spyro stood up. "Alright, your turn to be the training dummy."

We didn't use the ring very often anymore. This was partly because the rumbling of the statue in the morning would wake up everybody in the Temple, and partly because the incident with the giant ape that had been accidentally summoned still kept me on edge. I didn't want to summon anything like that.

"Fine, fine. I can block any attack of yours." I rolled my eyes and dropped into my defensive stance.

"What are you two doing up so early?" A voice asked behind us. I turned around to see the dim figure of Ignitus silhouetted in the doorway. It was still dark outside; the morning was young, as they say. I couldn't completely see him.

"We're training," Spyro and I said together.

"Have either of you seen Cynder?" Ignitus asked.

"She usually takes a walk this early. She says she needs to 'clear her head' or something," Spyro offered. Neither of us completely knew what that meant.

Cynder was just odd in general... sometimes she seemed happy and rapt, and others she seemed sad and melancholy. Although I felt rather disconcerted whenever I thought of this, I pushed it off as just a side-effect of adjusting to a new life.

"I see. Well if you see her, tell her to make sure she gets enough sleep." Ignitus retreated back into the other room.  
"I will, Ignitus," I said, then turned back to Spyro.

"Best seventeen out of nineteen?" Spyro offered.

"You're on!" I exclaimed, laughing.

~~...~~

"Do you really think," I said to Spyro, "that there's anything here?"

"There's got to be something. I saw it earlier," Spyro replied, trudging along. His steps kicked up dust wherever he stepped.

"What?"

"I don't know what it was. I just saw it." I rolled my eyes. Spyro, though he was in front of me, reacted as if he had seen it. "Would you just follow me?" he asked irately.

We were in the ruined area of the Temple. A good two-thirds of the whole place was intact, but the other bit was nothing but rubble and dirt. The rubble, though, usually contained very interesting things. As I explained earlier, there was not exactly any way to describe these things, as there was just an assortment of them.

Spyro and I dug through the dirt and pushed pieces of collapsed ceiling or pillars aside. As I was digging, a there was a glint of silver in the dirt. I turned and picked up the item, which glittered brilliantly in the sun. It was... what was it? Some sort of coin-shaped rock of the most dazzling silver colour.

As I held it, I felt... strange. And then, with a jolt of surprise, I was locked in place. Visions flooded before my eyes.

_A statue, gazing down at me. But this was not the statue that was in the training room, s who was...? The scene changed before I could think. A dragon, I was staring at a dragon. The vision was black and white._

"_What do you mean, I'm..." The voice was female, but then the vision changed before she could finish speaking. She was replaced with a bipedal, blue-purple creature that stood proudly, fairy wings fluttering in the breeze. I didn't see much of the strange creature, though, because the statue was back. I could see many statues, actually, all of dragons. Their stone eyes glowed, brighter, brighter... so blindingly bright, and so familiar, but I was sure I had never seen the dragons in these statues before..._

I managed to shake the visions and regain control over my body. I dropped the stone and hopped away as if it were a hot coal.  
"What happened?" Spyro asked, quickly crossing the short distance between us.

"Y-y-you didn't see that?" I stuttered. The vision that had come was suddenly wiped from my memory. There was still a wisp left, but I felt empty inside and confused beyond measure.

"See what?" Spyro stared at me, concern on his face.

"Nothing... don't touch it." I gestured towards the stone. "Just leave it there. Leave it alone..." I backed off slowly, before turning and bolting. Spyro gazed after me, but made no move to follow.

I whipped through the Temple and out onto the balcony and stopped there. I gasped for air, breathing heavily and chest heaving. I suddenly felt like I wanted to keep going and fly forever, never stopping, but that was silly.

"What's up with you?" Sparx asked, flying up behind me.

"What? No-nothing. I'm fine," I replied.

"You sure?" Now Sparx was worried about me too. Wonderful.  
"I'm fine, Sparx!" I snapped. My features softened, seeing the confused hurt on Sparx's face. "Sorry, Sparx. I'm just not in a good mood."

_Why am I being so defensive about this? _I wondered.

And what was that vision all about, anyway? The wisp of memory was like a childhood dream. There, but not there, colours dim and sounds all but gone. I could hardly remember the visions, but the statues were still clearly in my mind, with their piercing eyes and their strange familiarity.

There was no way I could know them, as the only dragons I had ever met were present in the Temple at the moment, and none of them were depicted in the statues. But then why did they feel familiar? And why did I feel as if I, Spyro, and even the statue in the training room belonged with them?

I sighed and pushed the thought off. I was just tired, that was all. Maybe the vision wasn't even real, just some sort of fantasy I had come up with.


	7. You Cannot Hide

I carelessly balanced off the wall that separated the balcony from the world below, happily intaking the dangerous thrill I felt. I had nothing else to do at the moment, so I bided my time with silly antics such as that one.

"Crystal?" asked an anxious Spyro. He watched my every move like a hawk.

"Yes?" I asked, doing a semi-circle spin and facing Spyro, three paws on the barrier and my left back paw angling down. I kept having to shift positions because of the lack of room.

"I really don't think you should be doing that," Spyro said, quivering.

"I didn't know I had such a three-year-old for a brother," I remarked, spinning back around and balancing again.

I was suddenly thrown from my perch by Spyro. I grabbed onto the division. Realizing that I didn't have enough expendable energy to pull myself up, I pushed off the wall into a jump. I landed in an old, tall tree, a few feet lower than the balcony. That was pretty high. The leaves, surprisingly resilient to my unnatural intrusion, cushioned my fall. I settled down. It was pretty comfortable there.

"I think I may stay down here for a while," I drawled, but the accent came out funny.

Spyro peered over the edge. "Crystal, I think you should come up," he said nervously.

"You were the one who pushed me down here!" I snapped. I wasn't the only thing that snapped—the branches below me began to bend precariously.

"I didn't know you would fall. Besides, Crystal, that's a bunch of leaves. They can't support your weight!"

"_Weight? !_ For your information, I don't—WAAA!"

I was cut off when the leaves under me collapsed. I spiraled down through the tree, hitting branches which flipped me and slowed my fall, bursting through leaves. As I reached the bottom of the tree, a branch stopped me from my doom.

I groaned and stood up. I was a sight to see! I was covered in leaves and dirt, not to mentioned pieces of bark that had come off when I hit them. I tramped angrily through the Temple doors, shaking myself off and heading back up for the balcony.

Spyro, hearing me, turned around when I entered. He began to laugh, seeing as I still looked like a leaf monster.

"Shut. Up," I growled.

"You—you look just like a Growth," Spyro laughed. I shot him the death glare, but that only made him laugh harder.

~~...~~

"What do you think?"

"You look silly."

Splash.

"Colllld!"

"That's what you get."

"Shut up, Crystal."

"Here, let me help you."

"No, let me help _you!_"

Splash!

"Ahhhh!"

"Cold, isn't it?"

"Sp-Sp-Spyro we're g-going t-t-t-o get p-p-p-pneumonia."

"If you can't take the heat, stay out of the fire."

"We're in freezing water, you redundant buffoon!"

"Redundant? ! …What does redundant mean?"

"I don't know, I heard Volteer call Cyril a redundant buffoon when they were arguing about something."

"Those two fight too much."

"Yeah, it gives off a bad impression... Let's get out of this water! Brr!"

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and I were at a pond near the Temple. I had stumbled upon this little haven one day, and it was truly beautiful. A cluster of willow trees enveloped all sides of the pond but one. Their long leaves scraped the water, leaving little trails. Water hyacinths and white water lilies grew between lily pads.

There was one exceptional thing about this large pond, though. For some unexplainable reason, the water there was _extremely _cold, despite the fact that it was summer.

"_You_ two fight too much," Cynder commented once Spyro and I had emerged.

"Aw, come on! We don't fight _all _the time!" I exclaimed, shaking the water off me.

"Yeah. Hey, Crystal?" Spyro asked.

"What?"

Spyro pushed me into the water again. With a splash, I landed in its cold depths, and madly paddled back towards land. I shook myself off again.

"What was that for?" I shivered out, teeth chattering.

"You deserved that. You pushed me in first."

"You deserved it in the first place. But fine, we're fair." I rolled my eyes.

Sparx just stared at us. "How are you two still alive? All you do is try to kill each other."

"Not true!" I exclaimed. "Ten percent of the time is spent _plotting _ways to kill each other."

Sparx smacked his face with his hand and that was the only answer I received.

~~...~~

The nightmares never left me alone, even on the happiest days where it seemed pleasant dreams were a certainty. Each time I slept, I got a new nightmare; they were all different—save for one. The one recurring one was the worst of all, the one where Spyro mutated into that horrible monster.

I was experiencing the aforementioned dream at that very moment. But this time, I could not run away from the thing that was Spyro and yet wasn't.

_You cannot hide... _The whisper filled me with fear that prickled throughout my whole body. The speaker's dead eyes penetrated my soul. _I will find you..._

_There-is-no-life-here-in-the-dark. _White, wispy shadows were everywhere, pulsing in, pulsing out, covering everything in their bright void. I could see the not-Spyro walking towards me, though I still could not run. _But-now-I-have-escaped-the-dark..._

I shot up and scrambled to get into a sitting position, sure that something was attacking me. My breathing was heavy, each breath a gasp, and I could not seem to breathe enough air in. I felt as if I had stopped breathing completely for the duration of the dream.

Every single nightmare, this happened. I always woke up frightened, feeling helpless and scared. And most of all, alone.

"Are you alright?" I nearly jumped five feet into the air when I heard the voice. Realizing it was Ignitus, I quickly calmed down and stood.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a..." I paused here. My voice was shaking like a tree in the autumn wind. I quickly steadied myself. "A dream." Nightmare described it better, but... I didn't want to worry Ignitus over some silly dream.

Ignitus said nothing, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was detecting my hesitation, the lie in my story. But it wasn't really a lie, was it? Yes, it was lying and I knew it. I felt like I should tell him about the dreams, visions, nightmares, but I held back.

Feeling as if I would die just from the guilt, I walked slowly towards the door, glanced back, and headed through it. I didn't like to lie to him, but I had no choice.


	8. Letters to Ignitus

"Hey, Spyro! Look!" I said.

We were sitting on the balcony, scanning the top of the Swamp. Cynder and Sparx were inside, so it was just us.

"What am I looking at?" Spyro asked.

"It's a duck. A flying duck."

"Ducks don't fly."

"Do, too!"

"Do not!"

"Do, too! ...Hey! _Two _ducks!"

"Wha—oh! That's not a duck. That's a duck hawk," Spyro explained.

"Ohh. They're coming this way! I wonder why?"

What I said was true. The duo of duck hawks were coming this way, short but powerful wings beating the air. In one of the hawk's talons was a letter. This hawk landed on the balcony's wall. Its brown-speckled feathers were nothing short of beautiful.

"Is there an Ignitus here?" the hawk asked, ruffling his feathers.

"Yes, there is. Why?" Spyro asked.

"This is for him." The hawk dropped the letter into Spyro's open paw. It wasted no more time and shot into the air quicker than a lightning bolt. Both hawks dived back down into the cover of the forest.

I exchanged glances with Spyro. "Come on, let's go give this to Ignitus," he said.

I nodded. We walked to the Pool of Visions room. The door slid open automatically at our approach as it always did, but Ignitus wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Ignitus?" I asked.

"He went that way," Cynder replied, nodding towards the door that led to a series of hallways. "I think he went through the first hallway on the left."

"Thank you," I said. Spyro and I walked through the door and down the hallway, footsteps echoing loudly, then turned through the left passage.

"Ignitus?" I called out, my voice echoing down the hall. But Ignitus was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you sure we took the right door?" Spyro whispered.

"No, stupid, we took the left door," I whispered back. I wondered why we were whispering, but pushed the thought off. Perhaps so our voices wouldn't echo.

"That's not what I meant," Spyro whispered flatly.

"What do you need, young dragons?"

We both jumped and spun around, seeing Ignitus standing behind us.

"What—how did you get behind—oh, never mind. A hawk came and he had a letter. For you!" I said.

"Me?" Ignitus asked, looking confused.

"Yes. Here." I said, handing the letter to him. I turned on my heel and ran off, following Spyro.

Ignitus drew a breath and walked into the third door on the right, into a large but almost empty room. He sat down, carefully opened the letter, and read it.

_Dear Ignitus,_

_I don't know what to say. I'm at a loss for words. I'm sorry that I couldn't come back or write but... I wasn't sure. What if somebody other than you were to read this, and what if I even hinted at my location, the one reading this put Maggie and I in danger? But once the apes retreated, I knew it was safe for the time being._

_Yes, it is me, Theresa. I have good news; Maggie is alive. In fact, she is full of life! She loves to run about, and she always gazes at me with such love in her big eyes. I wish I could have stayed at the Temple so you could see her now... But I had to leave, you understand. I knew you would want to know that Maggie is alive and well._

_As for my location, I took refuge in the Ancient Grove. I know, I know, it's not a very good place to raise a child, but it is the only place that is safe, well-hidden from intruders. Warfang is not an option, and Solitude is too far. This grove is quiet and secluded from Malefor's forces, at least for now._

_And also, back to Maggie. She has just recently discovered her element; it turns out she is a light dragon. She can't do very well with her breath yet, as she is so young, but she is learning. I still can't help but wish I was home again, back at the Temple where Maggie could grow up and receive proper training, but no use lamenting over times past. Maggie is safe, and that's all that matters._

_But what has happened to the first egg? Do you know of its fate?_

_I am afraid I must stop now, but I hope you will see my words before long._

_Your always loving Theresa_

Ignitus' reply was as follows.

_Dear Theresa,_

_I've been worrying about you. But I'm glad to hear that both you and Maggie are alive. I'm glad to say that the Temple is safe... for now. As are it's inhabitants, might I add._

_It seems the purple dragon... is two purple dragons. Twins. It is truly remarkable. One is a boy and one is a girl; their names are Spyro and Crystal. They've been through much, and I fear much of it is my fault. They are unharmed, just slightly weakened, but their strength grows more every day. _

_I'll try to explain. You see, soon after you and Maggie fled, the Guardians were picked off by Cynder and taken into captivity. Only I managed to escape. I encountered Spyro and Crystal a few months after this. Together, they set the other Guardians free. That's where Cynder came in. She... drained our powers in order to set the Dark Master free, and I am afraid she may have succeeded._

_But Cynder is still alive, and is, in fact, here at the Temple. Spyro and Crystal did a very daring thing, res__cuing her from Malefor's clutches and breaking the spell that had turned her into an adult. She is a quiet one, but she, Spyro, and Crystal are quite amicable, although Sparx doesn't seem to like her very much._

_Sparx is Spyro and Crystal's foster brother. You see, after I sent the egg down the river, it was found by dragonflies. It is clear that Spyro, Crystal, and Sparx care for each other deeply._

_I am glad Maggie is learning quickly. I just hope soon you and her can come back. I have not told Spyro and Crystal yet... who I really am to them, but I will in time. I will in time. They have gone through enough, for now. I fear the truth would be too much a distraction, and we cannot afford that._

_I hope to hear from you again soon. _

_Your always loving Ignitus_

~~...~~

"Ha ha ha ha!" I laughed, Sparx laughing with me. Even Cynder looked on in mild amusement.

"Shut up, Crystal!" Spyro growled.

"You can't even kill a Toadw—ha ha ha!"

"I said, shut up!"

"Oh, and the story you told." I cleared my throat and began mimicking Spyro. "'It was dark. The rain was pouring from the sky, and lightning flashed! And that's when I was faced... with a horrifying monster!'"

"Crystal..." Spyro warned.

"'It had claws like this! And teeth like this! And it roared like this! RAAAAAR! It's eyes were as black as the midnight sun with a bloodthirsty look in them. I knew I was no match, so I ran!' And what was it chasing you?" I asked, resuming my normal tone of voice. "A Toadweed! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Crystal!" Spyro yelled, annoyed.

"Okay, okay," I said, giving one final snicker. "Alright, I'm done."

"Come on, Crystal. Toadweeds can be hard to kill," Spyro said.

Sparx and I exchanged glances before bursting into laughter again.

~~...~~

_Dear Ignitus,_

_I'm glad to hear that everyone is alright, including you. _

_They are... twins? I never would have guessed that they would be. I'm just glad they're alive; it doesn't matter to me if they are twins or purple dragons. I long to see them, and I hope this war will end soon so I may._

_You shouldn't blame yourself, Ignitus. It wasn't your fault. Every time I've told you that, you don't listen, but please hear me now. You must stop blaming yourself for what has happened. It is not your fault; it is out of your control._

_But Cynder is alive, uncorrupted? This is... unbelievable. I'm not sure what to say. If she is truly just a child again, then I hope that she is coping well. I wish I could see this for myself, though._

_I think you should tell them the truth. Soon. You never know what could happen in a world like this, and ancestors forbid they never learn... But I trust you. If waiting is what you think is best, then I will follow you. I'm not sure of the full situation but what I am sure of is that you're probably right. You always are._

_Your always loving Theresa_

_Dear Theresa,_

_Spyro and Crystal are quite alive. They always seem to be fighting, true, but I can see that they have a bond nothing can break._

_As for the Temple, it was attacked a week ago. I thought there would only be one attack, but I should have known better. Crystal and Spyro occasionally talk in their sleep, and they seem to be having nightmares about the Temple being attacked. I can't help but think that perhaps there is a sliver of real truth to these dreams, but there have been no attacks since the first._

_Cynder is trustworthy in my eyes, and I'm sure all at the Temple forgive her, save for young Sparx. She learns quickly and she gets along with Spyro and Crystal, as well as the other Guardians. But I worry for her as well. Every morning, she sneaks outside before anyone is awake, then comes back in before we wake up. Spyro's told me she's described this as 'clearing her head'. She's also been increasingly distant... I never seem to see her except at night._

_You know I miss you and Maggie as much as possible. I can't wait until this is all over, and we can finally be reunited again._

_Your always loving Ignitus_

Some time passed before Ignitus got another letter.

_Dear Ignitus,_

_I'm afraid that this may be my last letter. Pirates have invaded the Ancient Grove. They'll kill Maggie if I give them the chance, so I'm going to hide her away. We can't run; the pirates are everywhere, and no mere dragon can outrun their airships. The best I can do is try to fight them off._

_If you don't hear from me in two weeks... the pirates have killed me. I'm not afraid of death. My only regret is that I can't see you one more time and Maggie may have to grow up alone. But I have taught her well, and she will survive as long as the pirates don't catch her. Hopefully I will live, but I fear I'm not strong enough._

_Just try to remember me as I was before all of this. You know me. I'm sorry... but I love you. I always will._

_Your always loving Theresa and Maggie_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know, sorry for the horrible attempt at sadness and sweetness. But, yes, Maggie and Theresa are my OCs. Please do not use them without my consent or knowledge.**


	9. Songs, Strange behavior, and the Phoenix

There always seemed to be singing at the Temple. It went to the point so as it seemed to Temple itself was singing.

I you went outside at night, sitting on the balcony, you could hear the crickets and the frogs join together for a duet, making a beautiful song, and in the distance, a wolf could be heard howling, then all the wolves would join in, and the howl could be heard all the way into the deepest parts of the world.

I would sometimes hum to myself unconsciously, and Spyro would do the same. Even the Guardians sometimes muttered something under their breath, lyrics to songs.

Sometimes I heard Cynder sing a lullaby in a strange language. I wonder where she heard it from... The only way I knew it was a lullaby was the way she sung it. Usually Cynder sang when she thought she was alone, wandering the halls. It was always the same sad tune. It made me feel kind of depressed, but I wasn't sure why.

The footsteps that echoed off the long halls of the temple seemed to make it's own tune, along with the occasional pitter-patter of rain.

If you went outside in the morning, birds would begin to sing their tune, whippoorwills calling out at the beginning of the song, and I'd hear a hawk interrupt every once in a while. Then came the wrens and the doves, firecrests with their crests that really weren't fire colored, and fantails, all singing a bright and cheerful melody.

I loved the singing. It just made me feel happy, made me want to harmonize with all the creatures that sang to me.

Once I did. I was alone. But I sang along, loud enough for only me to hear. I can't remember the words I used, but I sang _something _because I wanted to.

~~...~~

I had been watching Cynder closely for a while now. She was acting pretty funny. Not in the good way. She would get up so early to 'clear her head', whatever that meant, and she would stay up late staring off into the distance at night. Granted, we _all _watched the stars and waited every night, but couldn't seem to sleep at night. I could hear her get up and go.

During the day, nothing changed. She would wander the halls, as if looking for something, singing that lullaby over and over until it was stuck in my head.

She jumped... at the slightest noise. She hid in dark corners, no sign of her presence except her green eyes glowing. She would randomly disappear, no sign that she had even left the room. She would shy away from conversation, just nodding or shaking her head, and tried to refrain from speaking. She kept going back to the training room, pacing around and around and around the statue.

As for me, my dreams were haunted by that great ape, his dead whisper. _"Cynder..."_ That scared me. What did he want with my friend?

Spyro and I, we both kept seeing... a tree. A mountain, a shadowy mountain, the two moons behind it. We dreamed of the battle with Cynder, but we never won. We dreamed of her being re-corrupted.

I hated those dreams the most. Truth was, I was afraid _for_ Cynder. What if the Dark Master changed her back? What if she couldn't get away? I couldn't let that happen.

~~...~~

Cynder was there on the balcony with me, quiet, as usual, along with Spyro. It was the middle of the day.

I swear once I saw a Phoenix.

If you've ever seen one, you would know it. It's feathers were a fiery golden color, that were slightly on fire but didn't seem to smolder at all.

The Phoenix came and perched on the tree near the balcony, regarding Spyro, Cynder, and I with his blue eyes. His head-feathers were spread out, like a crown, giving him a look of regality. I noticed his wing feathers were chocolate brown on the end. His eyes were slit, like cat eyes, intimidating, but this creature looked far from evil.

I just sat there after that, and we both looked at each other. The Phoenix ruffled his feathers, and the fire died down a bit.

I curled my tail around me and just studied him. I knew... or had heard of their existence, but I was told they were very rare. Not endangered, not at all, just rare.

Finally, the Phoenix opened his wings, letting out a loud melodic call unlike anything I had ever heard, then flew away, leaving nothing behind to mark his presence.

But I wondered what a Phoenix might mean... I decided to ask.

"Ignitus?" I asked, when I found him in the halls.

"Yes?" Ignitus asked, turning around.

He had been so... different lately. More worrisome, more anxious, and just... I felt it, too... there was something wrong. I hated to bother him, but I needed to know.

"What do you know about Phoenixes?" I asked.

Ignitus looked thoughtful for a moment, before responding. "Phoenixes are a very pure spirit, and there only a few of its kind. They are large golden-red birds. Phoenixes are considered immortal, for when they die, they make a certain type of nest, that catches on fire upon their death. From the ashes rise a new Phoenix. It is said that if a Phoenix meets your eyes, you are very benevolent," he explained.

"Hmm..." I said. "I saw a Phoenix," I said, after a while.

"Did it look at you?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes. It looked at Cynder and Spyro, too."

Ignitus smiled.

~~...~~

The Temple was my home, my bright and shining home. ...But I knew it was only my temporary home. True home was still so far away.

These waning days of summer were the last glimpses of my cheerful, childish life. Those days were slowly disappearing. This adventure would have a permanent affect on my life. Although I could feel the child-like innocence beginning to pass me by, I still held onto it blindly for as long as I could. But I knew it couldn't last forever.

The legend begins now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, okay, I promise this is the very last chapter before we move on. I'm sorry, I just began with the music thing, then I was going to put the Phoenix part with the bird part, but ended up putting it last instead of the Cynder part being last. **

**Tl;dr: **

**Last Temple chapter. **


	10. Whispers of Truth

**A/N:**

**Okay, let's get this show on the road. Nothin' much to say here except I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! So, I don't own Spyro, I never will, and I never did. I only own Crystal. *sigh* And if you don't like the story I'll kill you with a Phoenix and, uhh...don't read it.**

* * *

_**My master returns.**_

_We're too late!_

_Spyro!_

_**She cannot escape it...**_

_She will!_

_**She cannot resist!**_

_No!_

_**None can deny the will of the Dark Master.**_

_You can't take her away!_

_**The mountain calls, and they answer.**_

_We'll save her!_

_**No one can save her now...**_

_No! We will! She can't! I won't let her! _

_**She's gone now...**_

_No! _

_**It's too late...**_

_No!_

_**You'll be killed if you go after her.**_

_I'll kill you! We'll save her! We can do it!_

_**It's time you learn how complicated life can be...**_

_Cynder!_

_She's dying..._

_What did we do?_

_She is just like me..._

_We've got to get out of here..._

_I can't leave her behind..._

_I have to save her..._

_Save the beast that's been trying to kill us..._

_**They've all said the same thing about her.**_

_It's not true!_

_**Even your own brother. 'She's evil. She's corrupted. She will turn her back on you. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her behind.' But did you listen? No.**_

_NO! Go away!_

_**Leave her behind.**_

_No!_

_That wasn't her fault..._

"_**Spyro... Crystal.."**_

_Voices... why? Deep whispers... calling our names... Not good; go away..._

"_**Spyro...Crystal..."**_

"_**SPY—"**_

"Spyro!"

I jolted up, along with Spyro. We found ourselves staring at the moons. My heart pounded frantically in my chest, and I had to breathe heavily.

"Hey Spyro, Crystal, some night, huh? Beautiful." I looked at Sparx who hovered beside us, then realized he was the one that I had heard calling our names. The dream was fuzzy, but its meaning rung clear.

"What is it that you want, Sparx?" I asked, standing up, my tail waving to help keep me on my shaky feet.

"Huh. Why do I have to want something? I'm just ready to begin the best day ever now that the evil psycho she-dragon is gone," Sparx replied.

"What? ! Cynder... what do you mean, Sparx?'! Spyro snapped.

_She will turn her back on you... _I pushed that eerie thought away. No.

"Whoa, calm down, big fella. Gosh, you're awfully tense... Hmm, haven't been sleeping much?" Sparx asked, shaking his head.

"You know very well we haven't been sleeping much, glow stick," I said, glaring at Sparx.

"You should listen to Volteer tell one of his stories. That'll put anyone to sleep," Sparx suggested, rolling his eyes at me.

"Sparx, get to the point. What happened?" Spyro asked.

I sighed. How could he stay so calm and so patient while I couldn't? He had actually been more patient than ever lately. He rarely, if ever, lost his temper, while I remained unchanged.

"Okay, you ready? I got up to get some fresh air, since I don't sleep much these days with, ah, the female-of-fright hanging about. When, lo and behold, there she was, _sneaking _out into the garden," Sparx explained. He shivered. "Gives me the creeps. See my teeth?" His teeth chattered. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. We have to find her. It's dangerous for her to be outside the temple at night," Spyro said, turning to leave.

Sparx flew in front of Spyro, blocking him off. "It's dangerous for any of us to be outside the temple at night. Besides, Ignitus said you had to wait 'til your powers return. 'cause you're weak." Sparx snickered. I glared at him, just about ready to smack him.

"No time to argue! Come on!" Spyro snapped. He ran forward.

Sparx cleared his throat. "Uh... you're helpless without me. I'll... come with you."

I would have grinned had there not have been something more important to do. I ran forward, and into the training room.

It was...eerie. The statue of that strange dragon, its eyes were glowing. Of course, they always glowed, but tonight they seemed to shine a little bit brighter. I had to remember to ask Ignitus what made them glow once we found Cynder.

I walked carefully through the room, silent as a mouse, as the statue loomed over us and watched us with its all-seeing eyes.  
I stopped for a second and turned around once we reached the door. I looked up to the dragon. His back was to me now, of course, as I had passed around him. The glass skylight reflected moonlight off the carved stonework.

I realized with a jolt that usually the statue was facing the Pool of Visions room, but now it was facing the balcony.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okey-dokey then, we get it started. I guess we know that Cynder was acting strange for a reason. What is up with Crystal's crazy dreams? Who was the person talking to her and calling her and Spyro's name? Will the gang NOT have to fight all those annoying spiders? Why was the statue of you-know-who facing the wrong way? *gasp!* Did you-know-who do it, or was it the much less evil you-know-who do it? Wait... what?**


	11. Farewell

**A/N:**

**Okay, then, we're back again. Anyway, I won't be including the feathers or armor in DotD. Why? Because feathers don't float and don't unlock clipart... and since when does armor randomly lay around in chests waiting for you to find them? That's just unrealistic. And before you get mad, have you ever been walking around in Walmart and stumble upon a chest that begins to glow and has armor in it? Didn't think so.**

* * *

Still uneasy, I slid up to the door and jumped as it opened, thinking perhaps one of the Guardians was coming. I then remembered that _I _had done it, and tiptoed inside.

I examined the deserted Pool Room, and took a good long look. The Pool was sparkling more brightly than usual. I wondered why, but only crept up to the next room, glancing back at Spyro and Sparx.

It opened with a creak, but the sleeping Guardians inside did not stir.

"Quiet. We mustn't wake them," Spyro whispered.

"WHAT? ! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ALL THIS SNORING!" Sparx shouted.

"Would you shut up? !" I hissed, swatting Sparx.

I glanced at Terrador as I tiptoed past, every step too loud for my liking.

"Yes, of course..." Cyril murmured in his sleep.

My heart was pounding. What was I so scared of? It's not as if the world would come to an end if the Guardians were to awaken.

"In the truth of the matter..." Volteer muttered as we passed.

I was probably most careful once I passed Ignitus. All senses were on alert. I glanced at him. He hadn't woken up, luckily.

Once I made it to the door, I glanced back to made sure none had awoken, then raced into the hallway and out the door into the cool night air. I looked back, and there was Spyro.

"That was a close one..." I whispered. Spyro nodded.

I took a breath as some insect or creature chirped. I glanced at the tree I had fallen out of some time ago, and walked over to a Toadweed. I didn't really care for them, but I had no time for fighting it. I hopped up some natural plateau-like stairs, glided across a gap, and headed for the exit of the Temple. There was Cynder, heading for the exit.

"Cynder, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous," Spyro said.

"You shouldn't have followed me, Spyro." Cynder turned around. Her voice was dark.

"That's good enough for me. Let's go. See ya!" Sparx waved.

I swatted him again.

"Listen, don't make this harder than it already is," Cynder said, looking down at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Cynder, don't do this..." I said.

"I'm just trying to understand..." Spyro said, looking sad and shaking his head.

"I'm leaving. I don't belong here. After all I've done, all I've put you through... I can't stay," Cynder said, looking at the ground and pawing it slightly.

"Cynder, nobody blames you for what happened," Spyro said.

"Including me," I said.

"Huh, I do. Speak for yourself," Sparx said behind me.

"Sparx!" I yelled, about ready to swat him again.

"No, Sparx is right. And every day that goes by I am reminded of it," Cynder said, shaking her head at the last part. "Spyro, Crystal, your place is here. Your destiny is here. ...But mine is somewhere out there for me to find." Cynder looked down again, then back up, waiting for our response.

"Cynder... I-I don't want you to go..." Spyro said, his voice slightly shaken, hardly a whisper.

I wanted to say something, anything, anything at all, but I couldn't get anything out. There was a knot in my throat that prevented me from speaking.

"Goodbye..." And then Cynder was gone before we could say anything to stop her.

I mentally slapped myself. _How could you let her go? ! She can't survive out there on her own, not to mention she's your friend. Go after her! You have to—_ My train of thought was suddenly broken.

"Now! Can we finally get some sleep around here? I've been only sort of half-sleeping with one eye open for weeks now... alternating eyes of course. It lessens the strain, but I'll tell ya... it's taken it's toll. Hey... was this twitch always there?" Sparx said, but I hardly heard him.

"Spyro? Crystal? You okay?"

I wavered slightly, the world starting to blur, and I fell. Fainted, to be exact. Consciousness began to slip away from me.

"Hey! I wanna sleep too, but I didn't mean _now!_ Let's at least get inside... it's dark out, and I don't like it. Hello? Anyone home? YOOHOOO!"

~~...~~

I lifted up my head. At first I didn't notice that, oh, I don't know, I was on a floating platform in space while random things floated around me? But then I noticed and jolted up onto my feet, realizing I was alone.

"Spyro? Spyro! Sparx!" I yelled, panicking. I ran forward to the edge of the platform and gazing over the side.

"Hey, whoever you are, this isn't funny!" I screamed over the side, somehow detecting the fact that there was someone else here.

"Do not be frightened, young dragon. You are not alone," a strange male voice said.

"What? ! Who the heck are you? ! WHERE AM I? !" I yelled, still in panic mode.

"I have summoned you here so that you might be warned. The Celestial Moons are counting down... and time is running out."  
"Okay, look here. I want one of two of my brothers here _now,"_ I demanded, angered by the fact that while I was about to have a meltdown or something of the like, this voice was still calm.

"As you wish."

Spyro suddenly appeared beside me out of thin air.

I jumped, then backed away towards the middle, looking around, as Spyro did the same.

Suddenly, a noise started to overwhelm me. Whispers and screeches and voices that made my blood run cold. I was starting to wonder if it hadn't run cold already, though! Was I dead?

"Make it stop!" Spyro and I both yelled together.

My vision turned a shade of blue. All of the platforms around us, that had previously been floating, slowed to a crawl of movement. I turned my head, but was surprised to find that I had slowed as well. The speed of my thoughts didn't match the speed of my movements. I felt strange.

I inched forward, realizing I could hear my heartbeat, distant and far away. A platform in front of us that had recently been whirling about in circles at the speed of light was now slow enough to jump on. I went first, jumping onto another large platform, followed by Spyro. This movement was instinctual... I somehow knew that this was the way to go.

I looked about as the... whatever just happened ended, realizing this place seemed very familiar. It heavily resembled Convexity, lacking the strange creatures. These platforms below us were the same we encountered before... brown, thin slabs that floated on their own and had miniscule runic symbols carved into them. In the distance were buildings that resembled the Temple, and the statue of the strange dragon was scattered about everywhere. To my dismay, there was nothing here that reminded me of my real home in the Swamp. Temporary home as it was, the Temple was currently the place I thought of most, hence its large influence on this dream. And, as always, the dreams of Convexity never went away.

"How did that happen?" Spyro asked, addressing the voice.

"The purple dragon can wield many abilities others cannot. Including time itself," the voice said. "Learn to master this ability, and you will be able to see things almost before they happen. But use this gift sparingly, only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without utter care."

Spyro and I nodded. I was calmer now and more open to reason. Whoever this voice was, he seemed like the type you wanted to listen to.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Um, Crystal, bad idea to mouth this guy. **

**Anyway, will Spyro and Crystal find Cynder? Will Sparx ever get over it? Who is that voice? How many cumulative times has Crystal swatted Sparx?**


	12. Destiny

**A/N:**

**Alright, alright, I'll get over it and write a chapter. Anyway, I haven't dedicated a chapter to anyone in a while so...this one's for X007! Woo! I do not own Spyro. I only own Crys. And if you don't like the story—wait, they don't like my story? Agh!**

* * *

"This place freaks me out," I said flatly, as I used my time power to slow another circle-spinning platform.

"Well whoever this is, he knows what he's talking about," Spyro said under his breath.

"Yeah, well," I began, as I jumped onto a seesaw and waited for Spyro to come balance it out, "I don't like this."

"We don't exactly have a choice here," Spyro replied, landing on the next platform.

"Well where are we?" I asked.

"Our mind," Spyro said, tapping my head. I hit his arm.

"Great. And I thought you _weren't _crazy. It was nice being one of a kind."

Spyro rolled his eyes.

I followed him as he glided onto a large platform with a ruined Temple-like structure on it. The most notable feature here was a pool with a bright red light emanating from it... I had the urge to look into it, so I did.

"You seem to have abandoned your true calling," the strange voice said. "It is your destiny to harness the powers of the elements. Yet you posses not."

Destiny. Frankly I'm getting sick of all this destiny stuff. Not once have I been able to make my own _destiny_... but then again, I wanted my powers back, so I kept quiet and listened.

"We haven't been able to use our abilities for some time now," Spyro said.

"Yes... right now your powers lay dormant within you. Let's see if we might not awaken them."

Spyro and I hopped onto the pool, onto the solid light. Immediately, a barrier came up around us. I looked about frantically, but waves of calm began to wash over me. I closed my eyes.

"Clear your mind, Spyro and Crystal. Feel the fire that flows through your veins. Allow its heat to consume you, and breathe with it... Now, rise up...and release the firestorm within you."

I couldn't feel anything, except for heat. Great heat. It quickly spread, consuming me. I could feel it, coursing through my body, through every fiber of my being.

Like every time I discovered a new element, I had wanted to keep it. Wanted to keep it to myself. But it would not have it. I let it out with the power of fury.

An explosion. That's all it could be described as. I looked up and saw it fading away. I wished I could reach out and grab it back. But the fire was still there. I felt stronger now.

"Excellent!" The voice laughed. "You're a natural. Now that a primal fire rages within you, show me you have command over it."

I walked forward, jumping up three platforms, somewhat like stairs, and onto a larger platform with four statues of creatures that resembled the soldiers from Dante's Freezer.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, walking up to one and examining it.

Suddenly, it jerked forward stiffly and roared at me.

"AAAH!" I screamed, running beside Spyro. He flamed the living statue.

I toasted one that was coming in to the left, as Spyro got one to the right. I finally finished off the last one. Three chunks of land floated up, allowing us entrance to the next platform and set of statues.

As I jumped onto the first platform, a stream of fire curled through the sky with a loud noise. I stumbled back in surprise with a jump, but continued onto the main area.

Just for the record, this time I didn't run up to an evil psycho-demented statue and scream, "Cool!"

This time I used an attack that I thought of that used fire to propel me forward, simultaneously breathing fire. That certainly killed them.

Some more land/platform stairsteps, lighting of torches, and even more stairsteps later, I arrived in front of a dais of sorts. Circling around its sides were runes, words. Not the first written language, but another. I only knew a few words of it. The runes read, 'Fire'.

Spyro and I stepped onto the dais. There was a whooshing noise, and suddenly we were somewhere else. On the platform we were on now, there were three green Spirit Gems. We absorbed them, gaining our lost elemental energy back. At the end of this platform was another teleporter. This one transported us right into the middle of four statues. Near us was one purple Spirit Gem that glimmered enchantingly.

Like elemental energy, fury energy came back slowly on its own, but the Spirit Gems helped to speed the process up. It was obvious what we were supposed to do now.

We fought off the statue warriors. Although new ones came in their place, the Spirit Gem always came back unnaturally quickly.

Finally, we were powered enough. We rose up off the ground. Power dragged into us and immediately burst back out, knocking the statues back and burning them alive until they were dead.

I hit the ground and headed over for the four pieces of land that floated up, revealing the way. What was in store for me next? When did this dream end? I was grateful to have my powers back, but this place made me uneasy.

You know, being a purple dragon was pretty exciting. Every twist and turn led to an adventure, every nook and cranny a secret. It didn't really matter that I was being quietly pushed along, though I was well aware of it. At least I got to _do _things.

But I still had the lingering feeling that I was, in a way, being ordered around, being told where to go and when to be there and what to do when I arrived. What kind of freedom was that? Perhaps this was necessary, but _still._

We walked through the door, looking around. The runes on the wall were alien to me. I walked up to a large blue pool that greatly resembled the Pool of Visions.

"You have done well," the voice said as I looked over the side and into the water. "But now, it is time for you to return. Be careful, Spyro and Crystal. The enemy approaches."

"Wait! You still haven't told me who you are," Spyro said.

"You shall know me as the Chronicler. Seek me out..." the Chronicler said. A vision of the strange tree that had haunted my dreams was forced into my mind, before everything turned white...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Woo! Finally done. Time to go do... something else. *ahem* Yeah...**

**How far will Crystal push her destiny out of the way? (Much much much later in the story we will find out.) Will Crystal ever stop being so curious? What is up with The Chronicler? Will I ever stop abusing the word 'platform'? WHO GETS THE NEXT DEDICATION? !**


	13. Temple Raid Part 1 & 2

**A/N:**

**Okey-dokey, the next dedication goes to... GOLDENGRIFFINESS! That's right, Golden. Also, as you may have noticed, I changed the title. Finally. It's called Rising because of the motto for this game, 'As Darkness falls a hero must rise.' I don't own the Spyro trilogy, just the remix. If you don't like the story, I'll summon Crystal's spider friends to kill you.**

* * *

"Hello? Hello hello hello. Anyone home? Hello? Hello?"

That is what I awoke to. I could have awoken to anything else. Birds, crickets, wolves, _wind, _but I had to wake up to _Sparx _yelling his head off.

My eyes snapped open. I halfway sat up, my thoughts blurry. I shook my head lightly and stood up, glancing at Spyro.

I suddenly got the urge that... that I needed to do something... My thoughts came back in a panic.

"Something is happening, Sparx. I can't explain it," Spyro said, looking around.

"No kidding. While you two were catatonic, this whole place has been hooting and howling. Listen!" Sparx said, annoyed.

As I started to listen, I heard a strange... flapping noise, along with the aforementioned hooting and howling.

"What is that..." I murmured quietly.

I heard a very familiar whooshing sound, before I was sent flying off my feet from the force of an explosion. A Dreadwing had dropped a carton with dynamite on me. Sparx was also sent flying away and hit the statue of a dragon, and Spyro was just knocked away.

"I thought I told them to stop dropping stuff on me!" I yelled, standing up, helping Spyro, and walking over to Sparx.

"Are you alright?"

"No! No, I am _not_ alright!"

"He's alright," I called over to Spyro.

"What's happening? !" Spyro yelled.

We looked up together and saw the figures of... hundreds of Dreadwings, all carrying Soldiers. I heard the sounds of explosions in the distance.

Another carton of dynamite was dropped in front of us, exposing a pathway.

I looked at Spyro. Spyro looked at me. "The Temple is being attacked!" we exclaimed together.

"The others are still sleeping; we need to get back!" Spyro yelled.

"Are you crazy? You want to run _towards _the danger? !" Sparx countered.

Before we could turn to run back into the Temple, a carton was dropped near the door, leaving debris behind the blocked it.

"We need to find another way in. Come on," Spyro said running off onto the pathway that eventually led to the balcony.

"And flying is definitely out of the question," I said, looking up at the Dreadwings that blocked out the sky. They would kill or capture us if we went up high, and even if we could fight them off, it'd take too much time.

"Ugh. I liked you better when you were sleeping," Sparx muttered, following us.

It was peaceful. Wistfully, I felt like this was the last time I would see this place... like it was now. I shook my head, dispelling the silly thought, and rushed forward into a moonlit courtyard.

There was a raised area in the middle here, and on the raised area was a door that led into one part of the Temple ruins.

There was a crash and an explosion. When the smoke cleared, a handful of Soldiers and a Commander in night-camouflage clothing were standing on the raised area. The Leader raised his staff and hooted.

"Hey! Ugly ape guy! HOO HOO HOO!" Sparx yelled, making impressions of an ape. "Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, can we fight?"

"Gladly," I said.

"Uh, why don't you pick a fight and I'll watch," Sparx said quickly.

I had half a mind to shove Sparx into the courtyard and make him fight by himself, but I knew that he would probably get killed.

I burned a Soldier that came flying towards us. As another ran for me, I easily stepped out of the way and he slammed into a rock.

"Okay, you push the statues in, and I'll fight them off," Spyro instructed.

"What's that supposed to mean? !" I snapped.

"_What_ does that mean?"

"Are you implying that I can't fight?"

"No. I just told you to push the statues in."

"Oh, so you think I don't have the _capabilities _to fight off a couple Solders? !"

"That's not what I said!"

"Well, just shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! What the—cheater!"

"Well, you started it!"

"Oh please, I—"

"—bet I can come up with something better."

"What are—"

"—you doing?"

"Crys—"

"—tal!"

"Oh, just—"

"—shut up!"

"No—"

"—you shut up!"

Spyro glared at me. "I hate—"

"—you." I grinned triumphantly. Spyro glared.

There was an explosion, and suddenly we were confronted by some... werewolves... or something. Probably dogs. I had never seen one before. I flamed a one as it rushed me. It whimpered, let out a groan, and died.

"Aw, Spyro, we're killing puppies!" I wailed, backing up away from the dead body of the dog.

"Who knew you had a soft side."

"I'm serious! I can't kill puppies!"

"Crystal, these are not puppies."

"Yes, they are, Spyro. They're mistreated puppies! I can't kill mistreated puppies!"

"Crystal, we need to get rid of them somehow."

"Can't... can't we just go around them?" Just then, a snarling dog jumped for me. Spyro shot a fireball at it, and it went flying with the force, hitting a rock with a thump. It went limp.

"Fine! You don't seem to care, so _you _kill the mistreated puppies and deal with your conscience!" I exclaimed, glaring at Spyro.

"Okay," Spyro said casually.

"You are... t... _terrible!"_ I exclaimed. Spyro just smiled at me.

With one final glare, I went to one side and Spyro went to the other. We both pushed the respective statues in and climbed onto the upraised area.

"...Where is the last statue?" I asked.

"I think it may have exploded when the Dreadwings dropped the dynamite," Spyro answered, looking around.

"Well, now what?" I asked. I walked over and stood on the plate where the statue would go. The door opened. "I think we're going to need to split up. You go through. I'll fly over."

"What? No way. You can't fly over with all the Dreadwings," Spyro said, shaking his head.

"Well, we don't have any other—wait. I have an idea. Go in there. You too, Sparx."

Spyro looked at me dubiously.

"I'm not going to slam the door shut as soon as you walk in there. Just trust me and go," I said.

Spyro and Sparx followed my request and walked inside the Temple ruins.

"Now, stand back."

"Stand back?"

"Stand back!"

Spyro stood back.

I used Dragon Time. The world slowed and the blue hue covered my vision. I rushed forward. As I stepped off the panel, the door began to close, but I was faster and I managed to get inside just as it slammed shut with a long, drawn-out bang.

I walked behind Spyro and allowed the power to stop. I tapped his shoulder.

Spyro jumped and whirled around.

"Gotcha," I laughed.

"Quit playing around, Crystal, this is serious," Spyro said, rolling his eyes.

"Me? _Serious? _Ha!"

"Yeah. No kidding, Crystal." Spyro shook his head. "You really scared me for a second. I thought you'd lied and flown over anyway."

"You're kidding, right? I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you tripping over this or making a mess of that. Add Soldiers and the fact I would have taken _ten _minutes..." I grinned.

Spyro glared at me. "Let's get moving."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry guys. I was watching THE LION KING! WOO!**


	14. Spyro's in Looooove

**A/N:**

**Woo-wee, another chapter! I do not own the Spyro trilogy. Only Spyro's obnoxious sister. And if you don't like the story, go watch Winnie the Pooh or something.**

* * *

Through the short hallway we had been in, we entered a small room. It was almost pitch-black in here.

"I can't see anything. Sparx, go in there," I said.

"No way! There could be_ gorillas _in there!"

"Sparx..."

"Fine, fine, but only because you can't do it your—"

"Get moving!"

Sparx flew into the room and nearly ran into a torch. I followed him in and lit the torch with my fire breath.

The room lit up in a dazzle of dancing firelight. There was a green Spirit Gem in here, but I didn't need it. I turned as a pathway to my right rumbled open, apparently triggered by the lighting of the torch.

There was another room in here. Light from the other room just barely illuminated this one, but I managed to make out a torch in the darkness. Spyro walked over and lit it, revealing another torch, which I lit.

On cue, the door at the end of the room opened. We walked through.

This room was lit by moonlight. A huge chunk of ceiling had fallen here. Three Soldiers ran from around a bend at the end of the room and jumped onto the rubble, trying to get to us.

There was a loud crrreeeeeaaaaaaaaaak. The ground shook.

The Soldiers tried to run. One of them nearly made it out, but the ground collapsed, and they were sent hurdling into the darkness far below.

"Whoops. Didn't see that coming," Sparx said. I glanced at him with a chuckle.

I walked up to the edge and peered over. I couldn't see the bottom. I breathed a fireball downwards. It fell out of sight, not hitting a bottom.

"Don't waste your breath. Let's go," Spyro said.

We glided over the large gap, walked past an already-lit torch, and headed up a hallway into yet another unremarkable room. Two Soldiers and a Commander ran into the room and blew out the torches, and the door to the next area slammed shut.

I sighed with annoyance and located the Commander in the darkness. I directly took him on, bluntly ramming into him and using a combination of fire that lit up the room for a moment. Spyro had already taken out the Soldiers.

Spyro lit one torch while I lit the other. We walked through the door. Pillars holding up the ceiling here were collapsed, as was the ceiling itself. Otherwise, this room wasn't very interesting. It had been long abandoned... the swamp had taken it back.

I wondered what Cynder was doing now. I had the urge to go after her instead, but I couldn't leave the Guardians behind. It was likely by now they had been awakened, but they would need help to fend off the battalion of Dreadwings and apes.

"D—" I began, but then stopped.

Spyro glanced at me, waiting for a question.

I sighed and looked down. "Do you think... she'll be fine? Really?" I asked.

"...I hope so," Spyro said, knowing who I meant.

"Me, too."

Spyro sighed. "I miss her already."

"That's 'cause you _like _her," I taunted.

"What? Do not." Spyro rolled his eyes at my childish antics.

"Do, too."

"Shut up!"

"Spyro's in looooove," I sang.

Sparx grinned.

"Shut up, Crystal!" Spyro exclaimed, glaring at me.

"I fell into a burning ring of—"

I was punched.

"And it burns, burns, bur—"

I was knocked off my feet.

A few minutes later, we had stopped messing around and were on our way again. I turned and walked down the hallway, grinning. Spyro glared at me.

I inhaled deeply as I smelled fresh air. "Oh, _finally!" _I yelled, running forward. I was sick of the musty, dead air.

We all looked up as Dreadwings flew above us and dropped MORE CRATES ON US, containing two Soldiers.

A giant spider, a _poison _one, jumped off of the cliffs that made up the natural walls of this rocky passageway and landed on a Soldier. Another spider bounced onto the scene. The other Soldier ran away.

I then saw the queen spider, a large black spider with red markings on her back, land in the middle of the passageway. I had learned to make her out of the others.

Luckily, I had actually managed to 'tame' the spiders, in a way, over the past few weeks. I even gave the queen spider a name—Hollythicket.

"Just stay calm and don't attack them," I said to Spyro. We walked past the spiders and they ignored us, except for occasionally growling at Spyro and Sparx. Besides that, we easily made it away.

We approached a series of rocks at the far end of the passageway. A trickle of water streamed out of the cliff, and there was a small pool here. There were two torches here, and a red Spirit Gem lit up the pool.

"Good," I said with a sigh, walking over to the pool and drinking. I was parched.

I walked over to a torch and lit one, while Spyro lit the other. Surprise, surprise, a Leader riding a giant snail (no comment) slid in through the stone door that blocked off the next passageway.

Oddly enough, the Leader and its _pet _didn't take that long to kill. We continued on.

We soon arrived at another part of the ruined Temple. I sighed and looked to the skies. Although the amount of Dreadwings were less now, some still circled the skies, looking for any sign of life. For us. There was _no way _I was going up there.

I scurried inside the ruins, lighting a torch and walking through the door that opened into another small room. There was a torch in the middle, which I lit, one in an alcove to the left, which Spyro lit, and one behind some vines at the far end of the room. I walked over to the vines and cut them, proceeding to light the torch.

"Nice going, ace," Spyro said sarcastically as a Commander and three Soldiers rushed into the room.

"What does that mean?" I asked, glaring at Spyro.

"It means, nice going opening the door and letting the apes in."

"Well, thank you very much!"

"You're welcome!"

Sparx opened his mouth to say something.

"Stay out of this!" I snapped, turning back to Spyro. "You know there was no way to continue on anyway, ungrateful."

"Who are you calling ungrateful? You'd probably be dead if I didn't save you every five seconds, but do you care?"

"I could say the same thing!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Wonderful!"

_"Whimsical!"_

I turned to the apes. "Hmm. Oh, yeah. Are you gonna run or just let me kill you, what?" I asked.

The apes exchanged glances and ran away.

I glared at Spyro and walked through the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Woo, the end. More tomorrow. **

**How is Crystal so good with animals (*cough* she's a Mary Sue *cough*)? Why do Crystal and Spyro fight so much? What is up with those crazy torches? And geez! Is the Temple really that dangerous? ! Where did the floor _go? ! _Who here hates Malefor? *raises both hands* Is Spyro really in looooove?**


	15. A Queen Herself

I rushed into the next room, specifically so I could get to it before Spyro could.

"Crystal, wait!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Yeah, right, like I'm going to fall for—" Ironically, a part of the floor collapsed under my weight and I fell. I tried to grab the edge, but I missed.

I might have fallen to my doom, going to fast to spread my wings out and fly back up to the top, if Spyro hadn't shot out at the last moment and grabbed my arm.

I nearly dragged him down with me, but he managed to catch himself and pull himself back onto the ground. Sparx flew down next to me.

"Don't let g—" he began.

"Sparx! I _know!" _I screeched.

I managed to get my other paw onto the solid ground and grab on, but it was a fight between Spyro and gravity... and gravity was winning. Spyro was being pulled down with me. My claws began to scrape on the rock. I shot forward and got a better hold, flapping my wings to give lift, but if I didn't get up soon...

"Spyro, you have to let go..." I said. "You're going to kill us both!"

"I'm not letting go!"

"I've got an idea... trust me. Just let go!"

"But—"

"Trust me!"

Spyro gazed at me, and finally let go. I immediately pushed myself off the rock and over to the other side, flapping my wings. I landed on the other side of the gap, half in the pit and half out. I just barely managed to pull myself up.

Spyro and Sparx flew over to me.

"Are you alright? Are you _crazy?" _Spyro asked.

"I'm fine, just shaken. And... a little." I laughed.

"No kidding. I know." Spyro grinned.

"Guys? I'm glad everyone is safe and happy and whatever, but the _Temple?" _Sparx asked.

"He's right. Let's go," I said.

We headed into a room containing a Soldier. I breathed fire onto him. The door opened and two Soldier ran in. I dodged an attack from one and countered with a melee attack of my own. Spyro breathed fire on the Soldier he was fighting, and he died quickly. We sliced some vines blocking the doorway and continued down the hallway.

FINALLY, we made it outside. I looked up as we saw some Dreadwings fly dangerously close to the ground. I retreated back into the shadow of the ruined Temple structure. They flew over a big iron gate.

"This better be it," I grumbled.

A Commander suddenly rushed onto the scene. He saw us and rushed over to us. Spyro and I both breathed fire onto the ape. A green waves pulsated out of his staff and ran out of the ground. I hardly managed to jump over it. Spyro attacked him again and I circled around the Commander's back, dealing damage there. With both sides under attack, it didn't take long for the Commander to fall.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" I yawned.

"Come on, Crystal. We'll be to the temple soon. You can get some sleep then," Spyro said.

"No, I won't, Spyro," I yawned again.. "You know very well what's going to happen. Some more prophecies will be forced on us, some big event is probably going to happen that we just have to prevent, and then we're gonna go after Cynder. I _never _get any sleep," I said flatly, standing up.

There were three torches here, arranged in a triangular fashion. The torch door-opening thing was getting old, but I supposed it was essential. After all, unless you were a fire dragon or were carrying a torch (unlikely when trying to be stealthy like now), you wouldn't be able to get in.

We walked through the gate, into yet another Temple ruin area. This place must have been so expansive before the war...

This room was filled with vines that overtaken the place. We cut the vines, trying to get out, and headed into the next room. I nearly fell through the floor again, but I luckily felt the ground shake and jumped back.

We flew over the supposedly-bottomless pit and landed on the other side. There was a fallen pillar and some ceiling rubble here. I stepped into the moonlight and looked down into the hole, before jumping into it.

I looked up and quickly stepped out of the way as Spyro somehow managed to trip into the hole and fall, crashing on the ground.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, standing up.

"No problem." I smiled brightly.

My smile faded as I heard a growl. I turned to see Bulbspiders, not _my _spiders, staring at us, the red and yellow diamonds on their back glowing faintly. They stepped towards us.

But then came Hollythicket, to the rescue! She crashed into the room and fought off the Bulbspiders until they finally retreated. The large spider turned to me.

"Go Hollythicket," I whispered.

Hollythicket ran off with a loud succession of clicking. Spyro and Sparx just shook their head in disbelief.

I ran through the hole Hollythicket crashed through and headed down another passageway. I yawned again and slashed some vines out of the way.

"Don't worry, Crystal. We'll be there soon," Spyro said.

"I don't believe you," I said.

I jumped down a ledge and flamed some Toadweeds that were in our way, absorbing a purple Spirit Gem. I didn't need fury power, but it was better safe than sorry. I hopped back up onto the ground after Spyro was done and continued.

Some more stairstep-ledges later, we were inside more ruins. Unlike the other ruins, though, this was a large and expansive room with many pillars and ledges. Moonlight filtered in through cracks in the ceiling. A pillar that had before been upright suddenly fell over and crashed to the ground, as if some giant, unknown force had pushed it. It landed, slanted, over a pit of thorns.

I balanced on the pillar, despite the fact that I obviously could have simply flown over the pit, and was careful not to fall into the sea of thorns that was growing in the lowered part of the floor below me.

"Oh, of course," I said to myself as a Soldier on a giant snail slithered onto the scene and three Toadweeds tunneled out of the ground. Sparx flew away.

The snail rammed forward into me. I was sent rolling and nearly fell off the ledge into the thorn thicket. I managed to rebound and shake it off, luckily.

Spyro hit the snail's shell a few times. The snail fell over and the Soldier was sent flying. After killing a Frogweed, I turned to the snail and breathed fire on it.

The snail was dead, so we killed the last two Frogweeds and continued our journey until we reached the outside of the room.

We flew over a gap to a ledge. I pulled Spyro out of the way of a dynamite barrel, pushed by a Soldier, that came rolling down the incline we were heading up.

Spyro rushed ahead of me and ran into the Soldier, breathing fire on him and killing him. We stopped to replenish our energies with green Spirit Gems and continued on into the tunnels. We were getting closer. It had been... an hour? Two hours? I didn't know. It would be dawn soon.

"Spyro, I'm getting claustrophobic," I said, as we approached a closed door. The walls were too close together, and only lanterns, crudely made by apes, lit the tunnel. Not counting Sparx, of course.

"You have claustrophobia?" Spyro asked, shaking his head.

"I do now!"

"Alright. Just calm down and stay here. I'm going to go find a way to open the door," Spyro said reassuringly, running off and rolling his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking.

"I saw that!" But he was already gone.

"These walls are too small!" I exclaimed after a moment.

"Just calm—" Sparx began.

"Never tell me calm down. IT JUST MAKES ME LESS CALM!" I screeched.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Sparx exclaimed.

The door suddenly swung open automatically. I jumped back.

"Let's go," Spyro said quickly, halting as this walls were so close together we could only walk in a straight line and I was in the way.

"Wh—" I began.

Sparx and I turned slowly as we heard the noise of Bulbspider clicking and the sound of their legs tapping over the ground.

I looked back at Spyro before bolting. We ran through the door and crashed through the 'teeth' of a giant snake that closely resembled the one near our home at the swamp. This one was just younger and therefore its stomach-tunnel wasn't so spacious.

Oh, and surprise, I forgot to mention that the snake was positioned at the top of a plateau, so we were sent flying. We landed on the ground—except for Sparx, of course—shaken, but unscathed.

I looked up at the snake. Its mouth was teeming with Bulbspiders who hissed and clicked at us. I grinned triumphantly and looked up at the sky. The Dreadwings had heard and saw us, and proceeded to drop explosive cartons and cartons containing Soldiers on the ground. Fortunately, none landed directly on or near us. And, fortunately, some spiders jumped on the few Soldiers there were, killing them.

Next we had to fly over some thorn thickets, and once we were done with that we had to kill some Toadweeds and jump up some plateaus, then at one point there was a puzzle with a stone ball like at Tall Plains, then we put the ball in a catapult, and it broke some really thick vines, then we followed a path, then I hit a red gem and a green gem, and then another red gem, then there were some 'islands' in a thorn thicket, then there were torches, then a door opened, also there were a few Soldiers, then there was some blue dynamite or something, then the door opened for about a second then closed, then we had to kill a Leader, then the door opened, then it stayed, then we went through a passageway, then we flew over some thickets, then there were some Spirit Gems, then there was fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and _fighting, _oh, and did I mention there was fighting?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for ze horrible end. I got bored. And anyway, cutscenes next chapter! Will Crystal ever get any sleep? Are Toadweeds really innocent? Crystal is CLAUSTROPHOBIC? !**


	16. The Assassin and Igniting a Fight

**A/N:  
Hey, you know, the way Ignitus jumps into the air kinda reminds me of the Balverines from Fable. For some reason... I don't own Spyro, but I do own Crystal. And if you don't like the story then I'll call in Ignitus on you! BUT I DO LIKE THE STORY, SO I'M GONNA READ IT!**

* * *

We ran into a tunnel and came out on a ledge near the balcony. Spyro's pupils constricted and I sucked in my breath. There was Ignitus, on the balcony, fighting off a horde of Soldiers. One ran for Ignitus, but he grabbed the him and threw him off the edge of the balcony.

Ignitus ducked and backed up as two cartons were dropped and four Soldiers landed on the balcony. He got back up and let out a large wave of fire that made three Soldiers collapse. He kicked another away, who hit a pillar. Ouch.

Ignitus looked around as two Dreadwings flew in on both sides of the balcony, both carrying cartons of apes. The Dreadwings flew over and dropped the cartons.

I'm telling you. One second, Ignitus was there, I blinked, and he was gone, just as the Soldiers landed in the spot he had been standing on a moment before. They looked around in confusion. Suddenly, a fireball dropped from the sky, and impacted with the ground. A moment later, Ignitus landed.

He yelled and smacked two apes away with his tail.

Ignitus turned around to see a Soldier on the ramp that led inside. He screamed and ran around in circles as Ignitus walked towards him, and elected the jump off the edge instead.

Ignitus stopped and closed his eyes as cartons of Soldiers were dropped all around him. The second the last carton dropped, Ignitus spun around and sent another Soldier flying with his tail. A few seconds passed, then Ignitus turned right and burned two apes. He then burned another to the left of him, and let out a large wave of fire to the ones in front of him about to attack. Most of them were dead, but there were still a few living left.

Ignitus backed into the ramp as the Soldier walked towards him. Their walk quickened into a run.

"Ignitus!" Spyro yelled.

Ignitus turned to us.

"Get down here, young dragons—" he said, before he was interrupted by a Soldier hitting him in the head. I winced.

"We need your help," he continued as he knocked another Soldier down.

Spyro and I glided down onto the balcony. I turned and groaned inwardly as I heard a familiar voice.

"Fous yu atenun on the puh-puh dagon!" the masked assassin ape who couldn't speak a coherent sentence yelled, flying past us on a Dreadwing.

I glared at the assassin before turning to Ignitus, who was being attacked by Soldiers. I spun around as I heard cartons being dropped behind us.

Ignitus gave us a warning look. I looked confused for a second, but then realized what he was doing. We backed up. Ignitus started to use fury.

We covered our faces with our wing as there was an explosion. Flaming meteorites rained down, hitting the Soldiers and killing them all, but more Soldiers came.

I turned to the task at hand and used fire on some Soldiers in front of us. I then proceeded to ram one off the edge.

A Soldier tackled me, causing me to stumble. Luckily, I threw him off before I could hit the guardwall and fall over.

There was a loud screech that caused me to stop as I was rushing a Soldier. Oh, how I _hated _Dreadwings! I was so glad they didn't land on the balcony and only flew above us.

I decided to affectionately dub the ape who couldn't talk 'The Assassin'. The Assassin's Dreadwing flew in front of the balcony and stopped.

"You're on your own with this one, you two," Sparx said shakily, staring at the Dreadwings.

"_This _one? How is that different from the _last_ one?" Spyro asked.

"Or the one before that?" I added.

"Pepear to RIE!" the Assassin shouted.

"Huh?" Spyro asked.

"I think he said something about preparing to die. That or he wants us to repair a pie," Sparx explained, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. No... yeah."

The Assassin's Dreadwing spontaneously shot a red beam out of its mouth that I barely managed to dodge.

"What the heck was _that? !" _I cried, shooting a fireball that missed. The Dreadwing flew below the balcony. Spyro and I dodged more of the red... whatever it was when it came back up.

Spyro and I both breathed a fireball at the same time, and both fireballs hit their mark spot on. The Dreadwings kept going below the balcony for some reason, perhaps to recharge, and when it came back up it always tried to hit us with the beam.

Cynder had explained two elements, shadow and fear to me. I think it was fear, as it highly resembled the element that Cynder had shot at us during our fight with her.

I got hit directly with a beam. Oh, yeah. It was fear. Fear hurts. I felt the locking up again, that _horrible _feeling of being helpless and unable to move... paralyzed. This gave the Dreadwing more opportunities to hit me with the element and hurt me even more. I felt almost as if pain was clawing at me from the inside out. Eventually, I managed to regain control and continued the fight, still well aware of the burning, prickling sensation inside me.

After a while of this, the Assassin gave up. "Yu haveh her the lah of e!" he yelled, flying away.

"Coward! Why don't you come down here and fight us face-to-face, huh? !" I yelled after the Assassin, but he didn't come back. I was secretly relieved.

"I'm just going to assume you said great meeting you, and have a nice day... in which, we thank you," Sparx said nervously.

Ignitus, who had headed inside to fend off some Soldiers that had wormed their way into the Temple, headed back onto the balcony. I sat down and exhaled, drained.

"Is everyone alright?" Ignitus asked, looking around.

I glanced at my shoulder. There was a cut, made when a Soldier had swiped at me, but it wasn't deep and had stopped bleeding. Now it just prickled with a little pain when I moved.

I stood up stiffly and headed over to Ignitus, nodding in response to his question. I glanced at Spyro. He seemed to be relatively unharmed.

"Where's Cynder?" Ignitus asked after a moment.

Spyro and I exchanged glances with each other, and then with Sparx. I looked down.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Questions, questions. Why didn't Spyro and Crystal fly down in the first place? Why can't Sparx help? Where did the Assassin get that speech impediment? WHERE THE HECK ARE ALL THESE APES COMING FROM? !**


	17. The Beginning of an Adventure

**A/N:  
Oh, man! This story is already super-long, AND I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED THE MAIN QUEST YET! *singing* Aaaaaand I don't own Spyro. *raps* But I do own Crystal, my *pop* wonderful creationnnn... *heavy metal music* AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN DON'T— *cough cough* *falsetto* read ittt...**

* * *

Spyro and I looked at Ignitus, who was looking into the Pool of Visions, wondering if he saw anything yet. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I glanced at Spyro then back to Ignitus, directing him to speak.

"See anything, Ignitus?" Spyro asked, his voice laced with worry.

"No... I can't see where Cynder has gone..." Ignitus replied. "Just darkness."

Spyro and I closed our eyes. Oh, no...

"Wait... Cynder... darkness... aren't they the same thing?" Sparx asked.

"What's this?" Ignitus asked, ignoring Sparx as usual.

I looked up hopefully.

"Something is coming into focus... this is peculiar..."

I exchanged excited glances with Spyro.

"I see you... at the base of a great tree... amidst a lake of mist and gloom..." Ignitus said, his voice barely a whisper.

"A tree?" I asked, blinking. I looked down, eyes glazed over, then suddenly remembered.

"I-I-I've seen that tree! We've seen it in our dreams!" Spyro explained, quickly. "Only... they feel more like nightmares..." His voice lowered to a solemn murmur.

All of the Guardians looked at each other knowingly.

"Young dragons, you've been keeping secrets..." Ignitus said.

I opened my eyes, which had been closed in thought, and looked at him, alarmed.

"What is it you see? In these dreams of yours?" he asked, his voice worried and demanding at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Ignitus. I thought they would go away... but they just kept getting worse." Spyro said, glancing at me, fear evident in his voice.

"We've never had them... before..." I said, standing closer to Spyro. I remembered the dreams... so clear... too clear...

"Relax. Think," Ignitus said, his voice more calm.

Spyro closed his eyes. Sparx flew over to us, thee expression on his face unidentifiable.

That sort of made me wonder how he _felt... _having two twin siblings who were special and purple and not even of his species.

_He doesn't care. He's your brother and that's all that matters. How do you know you have a good brother? When he stays with you no matter what happens. Sure... sometimes he ran when he was afraid... but he always came back._

I let out a breath and began to think, bringing what I felt was the most important dream to clarity.

"I keep seeing... a mountain, draped in shadow..." Spyro began.

"A face of stone under two moons..." I said slowly, an involuntary shudder coursing down my spine. I wouldn't tell them about the worst dream of all... It didn't make sense, anyway. I could feel the one about the mountain was the most important. And the one with the Chronicler was of _dire _importance.

"And darkness," Spyro finished.

"The Mountain of Malefor..." Terrador said, voice shocked.

The door to the training room was open. There was a zap of electricity near the skylight. I jumped and glanced back.

"Whoa! Am I the only one that thought that was weird?" Sparx demanded.

"It was more like I was seeing into the past and the future all at once..." Spyro said. He was so much better at putting these things into words than I was.

"And in another dream, there was this voice, who said he was called The Chronicler. After he told us that, I saw the tree, " I said. "And there were other nightmares, but they aren't important..." I murmured.

At 'Chronicler' all of the Guardians widened their eyes. I stared blankly at them. What was happening?

"Impossible!" Terrador exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding. There isn't even a storm!" Sparx said, still hooked on the lightning that had zapped the skylight.

"The Chronicler?" Cyril wondered.

"What? Don't encourage her!" Sparx said, flying up to Cyril.

I looked at Spyro. They knew what we were talking about. We weren't crazy. What a relief...

"I don't believe it either. I've not heard that name in ages..." Volteer said.

"Nor has anyone. But there is no way that Spyro or Crystal could have known..." Ignitus said, looking at us. "This is... fascinating."

"Fascin—what's going on?" I demanded, confused.

"Who's the Chronicler?" Spyro asked.

"The Chronicler is an ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom... although I've only heard stories... in fact, I've had my doubts about the legitimacy of the tales, and now... I am left to wonder," Ignitus replied.

"As are we all," Terrador said. "But if this is true... it is unsettling that the reemergence of the Chronicler coincides with an attack on the temple. Not to mention these other visions Spyro and Crystal are having."

"Yes... tales of The Chronicler often interwoven with tails of doom..." Ignitus said.

I stared at one Guardian to the other, completely lost. What in the world were they talking about...?

"Oh, goodie! I thought we didn't have to spend the night without any more _doom!" _Sparx exclaimed sarcastically.

~~...~~

"It's only a matter of time, Ignitus. We've all felt it. A great evil is on the horizon."

I did not look at Volteer, who had spoken. My gaze was locked on the two moons.

"Perhaps... but we mustn't rush to judgment. This evening has brought about... many strange things," Ignitus responded.

We were standing on the balcony. The night was a true summer's night—hot, quiet, and windless. I broke my steady gaze and gazed at the ground.

"We may not have time, Ignitus. The Celestial Moons are almost at an eclipse; this we know for _certain. _We must prepare for the worst. The Night of Eternal Darkness draws nigh," Cyril said.

"If 'nigh' means soon, I'm out of here!" Sparx exclaimed.

There was a pause.

"Your instincts, though faint of heart, are true," Terrador said to Sparx. "We are no longer safe here. This attack is likely the first of many. The forces of the Ape King know of Spyro and Crystal's existence. They will not rest until they witness their demise."

I glanced at Terrador. I did not like that thought. I'd rather not be... uh, demised.

"'Demise'," Sparx said in a deep voice, mimicking Terrador. He snickered. "Hate to be you!"

Spyro, the Guardians, and I turned and glared at Sparx.

"What? You guys need to lighten up!" Sparx said.

I had the urge to swat him.

"Terrador is right," Ignitus said, giving a side glare at Sparx. "As uncertain as things are, none of us can remain idle, watch our worst fears unfold before us." He stepped forward slightly.

"Exactly! We need a good hiding place!" Sparx exclaimed.

I shook my head. No... we needed a good advantage. We... we needed to do something, and obviously it needed to involve fighting.

"Volteer... you and Cyril will scope to the mainlands, to learn what news you can," Ignitus said.

Volteer and Cyril nodded.

"Terrador... make haste to the Shadowed Vale and worn the inhabitants of that region the darkness is spreading in Malefor..."

Terrador nodded.

Shadowed Vale? I'd never heard of that area before, but then again, I didn't know much about the world.

"I shall stay back and search for Cynder... these are dangerous times for a dragon to be wandering about..." Ignitus said. "May our ancestors look after us and keep us safe... in these dark times..."Ignitus said.

Spyro and I nodded sadly.

"What should we do, Ignitus?" Spyro asked. I looked up.

"Young dragons, you must travel by another path and seek out the tree from your dream. If the stories of the Chronicler are true... there may be hope for us yet..." Ignitus replied. "And I think I know where to begin..."

I looked up at him hopefully.

~~...~~

The flight was quiet. Peaceful. I glanced back over my shoulder every once in a while, until the Temple was gone. Soon after that, the forest and the Swamp were gone as well. I turned back and focused in front of me.

Volteer and Cyril were the first to depart, heading off to the west. I looked after them. In the distance was... what? I couldn't quite make it out, but there was something out there. Then, Terrador left, heading for a large double-peaked mountain to the east. Spyro, Ignitus, and I continued our journey northward.

We reached a cliff. In the distance was a forest. The Silver River, a long, winding river that twisted its way through the Swamp, a lake, and finally into this place, ran through it.

"There is an ancient grove at the end of the Silver River. It is a secret place untouched by civilization. The water there is poisonous, as well as the creatures that are nurtured by it, but you shouldn't encounter any real danger. Trust your instincts. I shall be waiting for you here, at the Temple, when your task is complete," Ignitus said.

I looked at Ignitus and nodded. Off on our own again.

"Goodbye," Spyro and I said together sadly as we ventured off, flying towards the grove.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okee-dokee! Yay! It's over. Oy. Well, let's move on to the poisoned swamp place. Oy again. *sigh* What is up with the crazy Seer-like Ignitus Pool of Visions thing? Do Cynder and darkness really relate? Will Spyro and Crystal ever see Cynder again? Where did the electricity come from? WHEN WILL THIS BE OVER? !**


	18. Grove Mites are NOT a Good Thing

This grove was very, very dark. Dawn was approaching, but I could hardly see the light, for the thick canopy blocked out the sky. This place was an untamed mess of trees, bushes, weeds, and random plateaus, all made hazy by a thick mist. Insects similar to the ones found in the Swamp flitted and crawled about here, but otherwise, there didn't seem to be any other life. The Silver River ran through here, but its waters were a strange color. Poison.

"Oh, yes, loverly, he _always_ sends us to the nicest places!" Sparx exclaimed sarcastically. For once, I agreed.

"Come on, Sparx. It's not that bad," Spyro said.

We all jumped and looked at the trees when we heard a strange noise followed by a growl. The red and yellow glowing eyes of bats watched us, forms hidden in the trees. I involuntarily stepped closer to Spyro and Sparx.

Sparx grabbed Spyro's horn. "Well, sure! If you ignore all the evil beasts and visions of doom and eternal darkness! Which sounds lovely, by the way!" Sparx exclaimed, terrified, but still not dropping his sarcasm. He flew in front of us. "Oh, and the fact that we now get to frolic through the magical creepy forest in search of some stupid tree! What's not to love?"

"You're psyched. Let's go," Spyro said, grinning.

Sparx huffed and crossed his arms. He turned and flew ahead of us, leading the way as usual. I walked past him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, as five strange bugs suddenly latched onto me, biting me. "Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it _off!_" I screeched, running around.

~~...~~

"Now will you learn to hold still and not run into tall grass?"

"No. Ow!"

"Learn."

"No! ...OW!"

"Are you going to stay beside me forever until the end of time and do whatever I tell you to?"

"No. Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Fine!"

"Forever?"

"Yeah, forever."

"Good. One more."

"Aww... YOWCH!"

"Sorry, Crystal."

"Ya weren't sorry the first few times!"

"It's called blackmail, sister dearest. Live with it."

I huffed. At least now I didn't have those grove mites or whatever they were all over me. I turned. There was a small, about two or three feet-tall waterfall here. I climbed up some rocks onto the upper area's bank and continued down a path.

We reached an area with a tree. This place was slightly lowered, and ankle-high standing water was here. Sitting against the tree was a nest, possibly containing mites. Nothing swarmed out, though, so we continued on.

As we were trudging along, two trees suddenly crashed down to the ground, leaving behind a cloud of dust. I hopped back, despite the fact that I was many feet away from the trees. When the dust cleared, I saw two dogs running for us, teeth bared, their grey fur rippling as they silently ran for us.

"Just fight them!" Spyro yelled at me, exasperated.

"_No!"_

"You said you'd do whatever I told you to!"

"Well, I lied!"

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" I yelled, bolting, taking to the air, and flying up onto the cliff the path led to. Spyro sighed, exasperated, and ran after me.

We continued on until we reached a large clearing. There didn't seem to be any way to continue, and the trees here grew too thickly to forge our trail.

"Well, now what?" Spyro asked.

I looked around for something... anything. We couldn't have taken a wrong turn... there had been no other path. There _must _be a way out. After a minute, I spied a large tree. The tree was broken, about to fall. It was facing a natural stone wall that had a large crack running through it. That's when I got an idea.

"What are you looking at?" Spyro asked. He glanced at the tree and over to the wall. I exchanged glances with him. We walked over to the tree and pushed it in the direction of the wall. There was a loud crack, following by a loud bang, and then the path was open.

There was a small tunnel behind the wall, as if it were meant to be. On the wall was a nest. This time, the mites _did _swarm out. They didn't manage to attach to me, though, and were easily dispatched with fire. Finally, we reached the end of the tunnel.

There was a lake here, but its waters were a murky purple color. How unfortunate. I was thirsty. Through the thick trees, I could just barely see out over an ocean. Spyro and I flew over the lake and headed through another path.

I whirled around as I heard a rumble behind me. Out of the very rocky wall rose a Growth. It was a young Growth and didn't tower over us like the full-grown Growths from the Swamp did, but I was still frightened.

The Growth swung its club at me. The blow that collided with my shoulder was forceful. If it had hit my head, I probably would have been knocked out. Luckily, now I just stumbled back and sat down, clutching my shoulder in pain.

Spyro breathed fire on the Growth and dodged another swing from its club. It only took a few seconds for the pain to subside, luckily, so I was back on my feet and fighting soon enough. Our combined fire attacks finally killed the Growth.

"Oh, this is such a magical, wonderful place for a prophetic tree to be!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Spyro just nudged me, and we continued on.

Another lake was here. A rock randomly burst out of the lake and fell back in with a splash. I flew over the lake onto the other side, stopping to breathe fire on some grove mites, and climbed onto a higher area. There was a strange creature here that somewhat resembled Magma Worms, but it was a blackish purple color and had poison oozing from its mouth. It hissed and spit a ball of purple poison at me. I dodged it and bolted down a hill into another area.

Another long pathway awaited us, as well as another Growth. I knew better now that backing up and shooting fireballs was essential to remain unharmed. Once to Growth was dead, we continued.

After a while, I realized that the forest was so thick here that almost no light reached us, not to mention the 'forest noises' of chirps and clicking and such had stopped, leaving an eerie silence. I looked at Spyro.

"What are we doing here?" he asked Sparx. "I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be looking for... I think we're lost."

"You think?" I muttered under my breath.

"Hey? Tried these yet? They're delish." Sparx grabbed a yellow butterfly out of the air and shoved it into his mouth. "Mm. C'mon. Try some." His mouth was full.

"Sparx! Don't eat that! You don't even know what it is..." Spyro said, shaking his head.

Sparx burped loudly a few times. "Nonsense. They're perfectly edible."

I shook my head and continued on.

"Alright, maggots! Time to spread out!" a male voice called. I jumped and looked around. Nobody in sight.

"Don't bother snaring anything smaller than a Scurvywing," the voice commanded.

By now we could pinpoint the location. I peeked out to where the voices were coming from behind a tree. Dogs... pirates.

"Skabb only wants prize fighters this time! And double the bounty for the one who captures Arrrrrborick!" the leader of the group yelled, drawing out the 'r' in Arborick. All the smaller dogs cheered wildly

"Ignitus said this place was uninhabited," Spyro whispered.

"Yeah, well Terrador said Concurrent Skies was uninhabited, too, didn't he?" I hissed back to him.

"Did he? Well, we must have taken a wrong turn," Spyro replied. He turned and began to walk away.

"All those in favor of turning back?" Sparx asked loudly, but I didn't hear.

My vision wavered, my mind blurred, and I fell, senses leaving until I had completely blacked out.

The dogs began to draw closer to us, whispering between themselves that they had heard something. Although it was dark, that wouldn't hide us from them.

"Ohh..." Sparx said, "Not now..."

And then Sparx let out a colossal burp. All the dogs looked around in confusion and started for our direction. Sparx flew still for a second, thinking, before he rushed towards the dogs and stopped them in their tracks.

"Uh, so, uh... how is everyone today?" Sparx asked nervously.

One of the dogs chuckled. "The little bug isn't much bigger than a bograt." All the dogs laughed.

"Hey!" Sparx flew forward. "Who are you callin' a bug, you crazy-eyed, mangy, drooling mutts? !"

The dogs growled, glaring at Sparx and drawing their swords, literally hopping with anger. Oh, yeah. They were mad.

"Uh-oh..." Sparx said quietly.

"Get him!" one of the dogs yelled.

Sparx gasped, and ran away screaming, chased by the dogs. Luckily, he led them away from us. "MOMMY!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**What's up with this forest? Why is it so dark? Loverly...? ! Grove Mites? ! VOCABULARY? !**


	19. Run, Sparx, Run!

**A/N:**

**Awww, thanks, HamnotSpam. And I put fighting and fighting and fighting as an excuse to end the chapter. ;) I don't own Spyro, just Crystal. And if you don't like the story, dogs will capture you.**

* * *

"Unh...?" I exhaled and slowly pulled my head up. I slightly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times, surprised at where I was, then realized what happened.

Space. We were in our Convexity-like dreamland. I stood up and looked at Spyro, who was starting to regain consciousness.

"Wonderful," I muttered.

Immediately, something registered. It was freezing. I shivered. Spyro shook his head and stood up beside me.

"Are you okay?" I asked automatically.

"It's cold here..." Spyro replied.

Snow was falling from the bright-starred heavens, and I could _feel _it. This was no mere dream... of course, I had known that already.

There was the Temple-like place, with the glowing pool, but this time it glowed blue rather than red. I knew what was coming. I flew from the floating platform down by the pool.

_Ice, _the runes around the pool said.

"Chronicler?" Spyro called, gazing into the light.

No answer.

"Are you there? We've done what you've asked of us... but I'm afraid we're lost."

I looked at Spyro, then back at the glow.

"As long as the spirits of the ancestors are with you, you are never lost." the Chronicler said.

I blinked. I had almost _expected _that answer, although when he said it, it had a bigger impact on me than when I thought it.

"Calm yourself, Spyro and Crystal, and cool your thoughts."

I blinked and jumped onto the pedestal with Spyro. The barrier went around us. I tensed, then relaxed. I took a breath and closed my eyes.

"Do not let your fire... control you. There are other elements at play. The power of ice also moves through you, just as the chilled winds swept through your wings..."

The voice was an echo in my head... I love flying... So high above the earth... Everything vanishes. The wind takes it away from you, calms you and whispers, _"It's alright. Don't be afraid. I'm here."_

It's forever.

"Let it... expand."

I lifted up off the ground. I heard a twinkling noise of icicles.

Power...

Cold...

Forever...

I let go, and there was a boom of the fury echoing away... and then it was gone. I opened my eyes. I felt the chill of snow more now, but the sensation of it was pleasant, whereas before it was just cold.

"I knew you'd remember. Life seeks out balance, young dragons... and one who can master fire and ice is truly powerful... in the shifting face of danger," the Chronicler said.

I paused for a second, then walked forward off the pedestal and headed forward towards the challenge I knew was coming.

A platform, what seemed to be a piece of uprooted land, spun around in circles slowly. I jumped onto it, then proceeded to jump onto the larger platform. Here were more of the warrior-statues.

There was something about this world that was calming to me. Here, I felt more at peace than I had been in a long time. It felt like _home, _almost. I missed home, where everything was so simple, so easy. I missed the time before there was war and purple dragons and destiny. The definition of 'fighting' was a minor argument with Spyro or Sparx... now its definition was taking out hordes of Soldiers, Dreadwings, and a range of who-knows-what-else.

I wish I could reverse time. I knew now that when this journey was over, even when we did return home, it wouldn't ever be the same. It was too late... but, for now, I had the last of that feeling, that feeling of home.

The statues came to life, as I knew they would. I sucked in my breath, powering up a blast of cold, and shot it out. It hit the statue and knocked it over, killing it and simultaneously freezing it. Spyro's blast hit two and killed them both.

Now that they were dead, a see-saw descended from the stars, leading the way to the next area. I wondered why these platforms and such came... couldn't we just fly over? I prepared to do that, but I realized that I wouldn't fly. Not couldn't, but _wouldn't. _Somehow, I had lost the ability or perhaps the will to fly in this dream, although I could glide just fine. How odd.

I ran to the far end of the see-saw. Spyro jumped on the near end and brought it back to balance before I could fall. I hopped onto the next statue platform-area, and Spyro soon came after. We fought the warriors in a flurry of ice, a whoosh of ice shards, and a blast of ice bombs.

As we fought the statues, I began to ponder to myself. Where was home, really? Home was where your family was... The Swamp came to mind, but also with that memory came the memory of the Temple. How different they were from each other... the Swamp practically radiated life, but the Temple... sometimes, when you walked the silent halls, you feel as if you're all alone. As if you're walking in the past and the present at the same time.

Family, I thought. Spyro, Sparx, Mom, Dad, they all came to mind immediately. But along with them came Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and Cynder. They were like my family. No, not just 'like'... were. In a way I can't explain, they just were, it just was.

That's when it came to me. The Temple wasn't just a temporary home... it _was _home. I had two homes, two families... but now both were gone, save for Spyro and Sparx. Perhaps I'd get both homes and both families back, perhaps I'd see them again, but I felt inherently that it would be a long time yet until that happened.

After killing off the statues, we jumped up a few more seesaws, and onto another platform. Here there was another purple Spirit Gem. That made enough of a point.

We attacked the statues. I was getting more powerful. They died in one hit from an ice bomb. Last time it took three.

Finally, we had enough power. We lifted up off the ground. An blue orb grew around us, surrounding us, and icicles appeared out of the air and attached itself to it. I felt a blizzard begin to stir, and... We let it go. Icicles went flying, sending statues every which way.  
Finally, platforms appeared, leading up to another temple-like place. I jumped up the platforms first. I turned back, looked at Spyro who was coming, then walked through the doors.

We walked slowly over to the pool, stopping to gaze around at the room. It was all but empty.

"Okay, now what?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah. We've been looking for this tree all day and we can't find anything!" I added.

"What is it you want us to _do? _I think I'm entitled to know what's happening," Spyro said.

"You already know what is happening, of the great evil that is awakening. But there is more that you must understand..." was the quiet reply.

An image was forced into my mind. A mountain... _the_ mountain... Purple light resonating from its top... green liquid oozing out of its sides... darkness...

"I've seen this place before..." Spyro said. "It frightens me..."

I wanted to run, I wanted to get the image away...

"This is an evil place, Spyro. It is called the Mountain of Malefor... asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of those who had turned to darkness. But, by the spirits themselves, and the black-hearted, it goes by another name..."

"The Well of Souls..." Was it...? The ape who had tried to capture Cynder... He roared. Behind him marched an army of Soldiers, Leaders, and Commanders alike.

He roared once more to the skies, the blood-red skies.

~~...~~

I opened my eyes and jumped up in fear, heart pounding.

"Sparx?" Spyro asked, voice a murmur, slowly standing up.

"Sparx?" I called, suddenly alarmed.

"Sparx, where are you?" Spyro yelled.

Around the bend... wait... where were we? There wasn't a bend where we passed out! Well, either way, around the bend came Sparx, screaming. He was being chased by dogs.

"Spyro... Crystal... I'm out of shape!" Sparx wheezed, flying up to us.

"What have we here?" the biggest dog asked. "Arrr first catch of the day..."

"Yeah? Catch this," I said with a scoff, shooting an ice shard at the dog, killing him. The other dogs exchanged glances with each other before bolting.

I flew across the lake that awaited us, dodging poison for them worms that lived in the lake. Spyro shot a blast of ice at it, killing it. I landed on he other side. Grove mites awaited us, but they were dispatched with little problem.

There were Spirit Gems here, but I didn't need them. I wasn't injured and I wasn't going to run out of breath any time soon.

We flew up a cliff face, headed through a long pathway, and ran into a clearing. Small ponds were here, still poisonous, and pirate ships were floating in them. Of course, that meant there were more dogs nearby.

And the pirate dogs guarding the place.

"Yikes!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Yikes?" I asked.

"Yes, yikes."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because there's terrifying pirates everywhere?"

"But there are better ways to describe—"

"Crystal, Sparx..."

"Stay out of this, Spyro. As I was saying—"

"We need to get moving. We're wasting time," Spyro said.

"Alright, let's go," I said with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Why did the Chronicler bring them in THEN? ! Why is it so peaceful? How can you find it peaceful with a bunch of statues attacking you? o.O**


	20. A Small Dragon

**A/N:**

**I don't own Spyro. Just me. And if you don't like the story, I'll find you! *glare***

* * *

I ran up to the dogs and breathed ice on them to turn them into snowballs. I snickered. That was still hilarious. A dog sitting on one of the many crates stacked about here that towered up to the trees threw dynamite at me. I jumped back and flinched as it exploded.

More pirates came. One of them swung at Spyro with its claws, but Spyro dodged. I flamed it while he was rebounding.

There were a few miniature lakes here, wide enough to jump from one side to the other, here. The easiest tactic at this point was to freeze the pirates into snowballs and push them in.

Just then, a bunch of bombs landed about me in a perfect circle. I jumped into the middle.

"Aw—" I began, but was cute off by the explosion. Dust flew everywhere, blocking my vision. Luckily, I was mostly unharmed.

Pirates jumped into the fray, blindly slashing at us with their cutlasses. I tried to look for Spyro and Sparx in the huge dust cloud, but only succeeded in dodging sword slashes and dynamite blasts.

"Hey, watch it!" I exclaimed, dodging an ice blast. I had found Spyro. "Let's go!" I practically dragged him out of the cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, we finished killing off the pirates and continued on.

I looked around. "Where's Sparx?"

"Over here!" Sparx called.

Spyro and I headed over to Sparx, who was flying behind some crates, near a river. There was a fuse here that led to one of the ships in the water. I smiled gratefully and walked over to the fuse, but before I could light it, pirates rowed over in a canoe and attacked us. I sighed and breathed fire on them.

My chance was past. With a mocking bow directed at Spyro, I stepped away from the fuse. Spyro rolled his eyes and lit it. The fuse crawled along as slowly as a Toadweed, but finally it reached the barrel of dynamite and set it off with a glorious explosion. In turn, another barrel of dynamite exploded, and another, until the ship sank into the depths of the murky purple water, the pirates on the ship going down with it.

There was another pirate ship left, and no dynamite in sight, so we were forced to resort to more traditional methods. I shot an ice shard up at the biggest pirate on the ship, knocking him off into the poisoned water, his screams dissolving. Spyro and I flew up onto the ship.

"Now what? It's a dead end," Spyro said, breathing fire and stopping a group of three pirates in their tracks.

I looked around and spotted a thicket. The tangle of thorned vines disguised a pathway. "I have a plan. Go move that cannon so it faces that thicket."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because... because I'm you're big sister and I said so."

"But we're—never mind." Spyro walked over to the cannon and pushed it until it was facing the thicket. I headed over the cannonball dispenser. After being unable to figure out how to get a cannonball out, I simply hit it and one rolled out. I pushed it over to the cannon and put it in. Spyro inhaled.

"My turn!" I yelled, shoving him over and igniting the fuse.

Spyro rolled his eyes and stood up. I had knocked him over. The cannonball shot out with great force and landed in a thicket, breaking the mess of vines and opening the way forward.

I sighed. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I can't take it anymore! This seriousness is going to drive me over the edge of insanity!" I ran up onto the raised area where the steering wheel was. "Move outta the way, 'cause Crystal's driving!"

Unsure what to do, I snapped a rope. The sails billowed out and the ship began to start forward, slow at first, then faster.

"Crystal, you're going to crash!" Spyro yelled.

I laughed maniacally. My course was set on a ship in front of us. With a great clamor, we crashed into it.

Pirates were sent flying, and Spyro rammed forward. I caught him. The ship we hit began to sink.

"There. Are you content?" Spyro asked.

"Heck, yeah!" I laughed.

"Good. It's my turn now!" Spyro laughed, taking the wheel.

~~...~~

Fifteen minutes later, we had sunken all the pirate ships. Including our own. I walked towards where the thicket was, laughing. It... felt good to laugh. Although I knew that we definitely had palces to be, and the 'time is running out' thing had been imposed upon Spyro and I many times, I couldn't help it. I loved to be happy.

As I walked through the path, little did I know, someone was watching us...

A small dragon watched with innocent pink eyes at the mayhem around her. She was sky-blue and very young by the looks of it, with 'cloud-marks', white patches, on her. Her small, dark blue horns curled at the tip. She watched with innocent pink eyes at the mayhem around her.

The strange dragon whimpered and turned away, walking towards the back of the cave she was crouched in. "Mommy?"

There was no answer.

* * *

Spyro and I ran through a small pathway. It was dark, because vines and trees blocked out most of the sky, but at least I could see.

Spyro and I were still laughing about the whole pirate thing.

"Arr," I said.

"Arr," Spyro replied.

"Arr!" I yelled.

"Arrrrrrr!" Spyro yelled right back.

I opened my mouth, but quickly slunk back, staring in fear. My eyes must have been as big as the moons.

"What? Are you afraid of me?" Spyro asked tauntingly.

I shook my head.

"You're afraid of Frogweeds, and Toadweeds, and Dreadwings, and—"

"Skurvywing," I squeaked.

"Yeah, and Bulbspiders, and—"

"Skurvywing!" I exclaimed.

"I know, Crystal!"

"No! SCURVYWING!" I yelled. Sparx pointed in front of Spyro. I jumped out of the way of a blast of fear, dragging Spyro with me.

A Skurvywing, a name I had overheard one of the pirates call the more bird-like cousins of the Dreadwings, was flying just in front of the cliff a few feet in front of us. Skurvywings had beaks rather than mouths, their wings were feathered and not webbed, and their fur was spiked, but otherwise they were just like Dreadwings.

I breathed a fireball, which hit the Skurvywing. Spyro hit it with his own fireball. The Skurvywing retreated down below the cliff, with similar behavior to the Assassin's Dreadwing. A few seconds later, it was back up. I shot a fireball at it, but I missed.

Spyro rapidly breathed a lot of fireballs, some which missed, and some which did not. This time, when I shot the fireballs as the Skurvywing went down below the drop-off, I did not miss.

When it came back up, it immediately shot a blast of fear at Spyro. He jumped out of the way, but I had been standing behind him and got shot with it. As usual, I froze, but managed to back off a few steps, shaking violently.

Spyro got a few hits in succession. As soon as I came to my senses, I shook my head a finished the job.

With a loud screech, the Skurvywing fell out of the sky, spiraling down. I heard a splash as it fell into the water.

"Now that that's over, can we get outta here?" Sparx asked.

"Gladly," I said, continuing on.

We came to another cliff. Below us was a lake, fed by numerous waterfalls. Logs, half rotted by the poison in the water, floated in the lake. I spotted about three small Growths and a few Grove Mites.

Oy.

Spyro, Sparx, and I glided down. I used ice to kill the mites, while Spyro killed the Growths with fire. Easy enough. But wait! There's MORE! Two Growths came practically out of nowhere and attacked me. I fended them off and managed to ram into one, pushing it into the water, where it died. Spyro finished off the other.

We absorbed a few greatly needed Spirit Gems, and continued on, heading through a tunnel to an even darker place. We ended up in a higher area, with another small lake. A giant vine ran over the lake. Two Growths spotted us, but they were easily dispatched.

One more dark cave later, we ended up on the other side. There was a bottomless pit below us, and various roots which looks _very _unstable rested here, connected to trees that grew up from... well, whatever was down there.

"Oy, Spyro, does it ever end?" I complained.

"No," Sparx responded.

"Return of the jellyfish," I muttered.

It was true. The jellyfish from Convexity, for some odd reason, were here. They floated about slowly, pulsing purple and blue light.

I shook my head and took off, landing on a balcony-like area built around a great tree. There was a hole in the tree... apparently it was hollow.

"Coming?" I asked Spyro and Sparx, stopping as I was about to enter the room inside the tree.

"I wanna go home," Sparx said, flying over to me.

"Me, too." I sighed and walked into the torch-lit room, followed by Spyro and Sparx, forever by my side. Even when they didn't want to be...

* * *

**A/N:**

**GAAAAAASP!**

**What is it with Crystal and snowballs? Where did all the dust come from? Why would Crystal freak out like tha—**

**Never mind.**

**WHO WAS THAT DRAGON? !**


	21. Pirates!

**A/N:**

**Let's do the _super _disclaimer. I don't own Spyro because he's so _super, _I own Crystal, because she's so _super, _and if you don't like this _super _story, then be _super _and don't read it!**

* * *

The inside of the tree was dark. The only light came from two torches on the wall, Sparx, and a hole at the top area of the tree, out of reach. It was spewing golden sunlight.

The bark in the hole behind us suddenly grew, blocking out the entrance. I spun around, then looked back in front of me. Growths had appeared, somehow, in the tiny space. And they weren't the small variety, either, although they weren't quite adult-sized.

"Let's skip this, shall we?" I asked, taking to the air and flying up to the hole above us. Spyro and Sparx followed.

I looked up. Most of this area was dark, but there was a gape in the foliage above us. Through it, sunlight spilled in on us.

We flew over many jellyfish, stopping to rest on some. I landed on a light blue jellyfish.

"AAAAH!" I screeched as the top of it convulsed with electricity. When it finally stopped shocking me, I was out of _there _quickly.

We landed on another pathway, cut off because of the cliff, and continued on. About halfway down the pathway, _more _small Growths were here. They surrounded us, so Spyro and I had no choice but to use our fire furies to get rid of them. That put them in their place.

We crossed a fallen, dead tree and headed up onto a higher area. It led to a cliff, situation above a large lake. A sinking pirate ship was in it. It was partly on fire.

"Come on. It looks like there's some Spirit Gems down there," I said, flying over to the ship. Thankfully, there was a large cluster of all three varieties.

Once we were done absorbing the Spirit Gems, a dog dived for us. Spyro managed to sidestep his cutlass swing and knocked him overboard into the poisonous water.

"Spyro?" I asked, as the dog landed into the lake.

"Yeah?" Spyro asked.

"I miss the apes."

There were no more dogs, or any enemies for that matter, to hinder us as we continued on, up hills and through caves.

It was so dark. I preferred light areas. In the Swamp, it was always bright, and only a few places were completely overgrown with mushrooms. This grove, although resembling the Swamp in some ways, was so different. I smiled slightly. I missed that place, and Mom and Dad, to death.

Some pirates came flying around the corner. One went too fast and rammed into a tree. The tree fell over and he wasn't able to get out of the way. The others were easily killed.

Around the bend, was the final tunnel. I suddenly felt mesmerized. The tunnel seemed to be drawing me into it... I broke my gaze and exchanged glances with Spyro, falling back beside him. We headed through the mysterious tunnel and emerged on the other side.

There it was.

The tree from my dreams. It was so pretty. It was a small tree, branching out in three directions with leaf clusters at the end of the top, and it was glowing with a strange red and purple light. Leaves slowly fell from it. Moths, butterflies, and other insects flocked around.

"Is that your dumb tree? It's beautiful. Can we go now?" Sparx asked. I shot a mild glare at him.

"This feels like the right place but... I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here..." Spyro said uncertainly.

"Wonderful! I'm gonna go wait over there, you know, give you a few minutes. Maybe there's a lilypad you forgot to sing on, or a rainbow you can talk to!"

Spyro and I glared at Sparx as he turned and flew over to the other side of the small area. I rolled my eyes and looked at the tree.

"Hello? I'm here! Give us a sign or... something..." Spyro said.

"Would you just get out here! I've been traipsing along all day, now DO SOMETHING!" I yelled.

In hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

I jumped back as the tree roared and moved... but trees don't roar and move! It sunk into the ground. Sparx flew forward beside us, shocked at what was happening.  
I squeaked as a giant wood... thing... climbed out of the water. Whatever this was, it was completely made of wood, his merely vines with wooden blocks for hands and feet on the end of them. Its eyes glowed purple, and its mouth seemed to be hinged to its face.

It roared again. I looked at Spyro, fear in my eyes. The thing was so big... it was even bigger once it stood up.

"Uh... it's my turn to pass out. You're on your own," Sparx said before fainting dead away.

"Oh, brother," Spyro said. His voice was calm, but I knew he at least had to be a little afraid. I picked up Sparx and set him by a tree, out of the way of the battle that was going to happen.

The wooden thing beat its chest like a gorilla and roared a final time. Spyro covered his face with a wing. I flinched.

"Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

"If I get out of this alive, I'm never mouthing off anyone again."

Spyro looked at me like I was insane.

The wood thing beat its chest once more for good measure. Spyro took this time to throw a few fireballs at it. It retaliated by trying to hit Spyro with his a punch from his fist. Spyro wasn't able to get out of the way, so I jumped in front of him. We were both knocked backwards, but I took the brunt of the blow.

"Stop doing that!" Spyro exclaimed.

"I'm okay, see?" I said, getting up and shaking myself off.

Spyro and I both turned to the monster and breathed fireballs at it. Mine hit it in the face. That _had _to hurt, right?

I managed to dodge another bunch from the thing, but just narrowly. I shrugged it off and shot a fireball. It was completely on fire now.

Spyro and I both screamed and scrambled to get behind a large rock. The monster had started to spin around, sending fireballs all over the place. It wasn't even on fire anymore.

"What the heck? !" I shouted to nobody-in-particular. I sighed and threw a fireball.

I kept breathing fireballs, and repeatedly glancing back at the place where Sparx laid. I worried that he would get hit by the wood monster's fireballs.

I sucked in my breath, and breathed a killer fireball that hit the thing right in the chest, making it stumble. I grinned triumphantly, but quickly stepped back beside Spyro when the thing beat its chest again.

I'm just gonna call him Mr. Wood Face. Less redundant.

Mr. Wood Face kicked for Spyro and I, but we jumped out of the way, dashing up onto a grassy plateau/stairstep-like area. He kept trying to hit us, but we jumped up higher onto the platforms, and he always missed. I slipped once, and just barely managed to dodge Mr. Wood Face's next punch, which completely shattered the ground I had been standing on a moment before. Finally, we made it onto higher ground where Mr. Wood Face couldn't reach us. He roared at us.

"Roaaaaaaaaaar!" I shouted back down to him.

"Okay, now you're just being silly," Spyro said, rolling his eyes.

I grinned and shrugged, breathing a fireball that missed.

Mr. Wood Face spun around, fireballs flying, but none got up to the higher place we were on. I peered over the edge to try and spot Sparx, but he was nowhere to be found. When I looked back down to where Mr. Wood Face had been previously, he was gone. All was silent.

"Where'd he go?" I asked Spyro.

"I'm not sure..." Spyro replied.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Spyro and I screamed, as Mr. Wood Face climbed up onto the place we were on, roaring all the way.

"This doesn't look good!" Spyro exclaimed, staring up at him.

We had to dodge being stepped on repeatedly. We breathed fire with all our might and main, strafing around the monster and nearly being killed many times.

Mr. Wood Face started to look a little woozy after a while. He made it quite clear he had a pain in his foot, probably caused by the fact that it was practically burned off. He lifted his foot up to his face, hopping on the other for balance.

Let me tell you, when you're big and heavy, balancing is not your strong point. Mr. Wood Face fell back into the poisoned water below, with a bellow that made my head pound and my ears ring.

Sparx, having recovered, floating up to us, staring down below at the decaying remains of the monster.

"What the—oh, you killed it. We came all this way so you could KILL IT? !" Sparx yelled.

Sparx did have a bit of a point. Maybe this 'kill every big thing you encounter' way of looking at things was getting to my head.

"Spyrooooo... Crystaaaaaaal... I am the mighty treeeeeee, calling you from across the VOIIIIIIID... journey hither and vanquish meeeee!" Sparx teased in a wavy voice.

"Yeah... I don't think I was supposed to do that..." Spyro said.

"Wait, what if that was the Chronicler?" I interrupted.

"Alas..." I looked up and glared. Another pirate was here, and he was a big one, standing tall over me. Two parrots stood on his shoulder, although they weren't quite normal parrots. They had long tails and webbed wings. One was purple, one was orange, and both had large stitches on their stomachs and were wearing eyepatches.

"The purple dragons have been wandering lost in the Ancient Grove. You've been quite a nuisance to us..." the orange parrot continued. The big pirate grunted something incoherent and nodded.

"Whoa! What's with the gurgling nitwit?" Sparx asked.

"If I were you, I'd shut my mouth! I'm not gonna say it again!" the purple parrot yelled at Sparx.

"Hey! If I were you—" I began, but Spyro gave me a look that settled me down.

"Sparx, Crystal, maybe you should stay out of this one," Spyro suggested.

"Yes, mind yourself. To answer your earlier question... no! That isn't the Chronicler, whoever that is. That was Arborick! And he was going to be the main attraction in out tournament! But now it's ruined..." the orange parrot muttered.

"Gosh, I really feel bad about that..." Spyro said, glancing suspiciously at the parrots and the pirate.

"Oh, really, no need for remorse. You'll do just fine..." the orange parrot said.

"What does he mean by that?" Sparx asked.

Suddenly, Spyro got hit by the blunt side of the pirate, who I assume what the captain's, sword. Unable to sustain a blow like that, he passed out.

Angered, I yelled out and tackled the captain. The two birds fluttered off onto a tree. The purple one yelled at me, but I ignored him and went for the dog's throat. He managed to push me off, though, and swung at me, but I backed away. I had only done a little damage.

The purple parrot flew up to me. "Fool, you just made a big mistake!"

I snapped at him and managed to grab his tail in my teeth. He tried to fly away, but I held him, finally letting go. He went flying.

The orange parrot flew up to reprimand me, but I snapped my teeth together with a quiet click and jerked forward ever so slightly, bluffing. He flew away.

More pirates suddenly appeared on-scene. I fought them off, but I ran out of breath energy after the fight, so could only melee them. I regained enough magic to shoot a fireball that killed one, rammed two off the edge of a cliff, and meleed one to death. The rest I only knocked back. The captain sneaked up behind me as I was fighting a pirate and hit me with his sword. I was knocked out as Spyro had been, but at least I had killed a few of the pirates.

Moral of the chapter: Don't mess with Crystal.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Why wouldn't they let you just fly up to the hole in TEN? Where did the light come from? What is up with the jellyfish? Will Crystal Really Stop Mouthing Off People? ****¿Coma púrpura teléfonos celulares que vuelan?**


	22. The Blundertails

**A/N:  
Nothing much to say here. I don't own Spyro, just Crystal. If you don't like the story, then don't read it.**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, before shooting up onto my feet. We were in a small cell. There were no windows, and the only light came from torches illuminating the hallway. There was a barrel with a tap, and piles of hay in the corner, but otherwise the room was empty.

I looked around, before spotting Sparx and Spyro. Spyro was unconscious. I ran over to him, but he seemed unharmed. I relaxed and walked over to the bars. Nobody in sight.

"Where are we?" I jumped and turned to see Spyro, who had woken up.

"They captured us. I killed a few of them, but the captain hit me with his sword and I passed out," I said.

Spyro sighed and sat back down. "Now what?"

"Maybe we should just get some sleep. I think it's night. It's... been a long day," I said, walking over to one of the hay piles. I laid down and closed my eyes. I drifted off into sleep.

~~...~~

"This small cabin is aggravating my claustrophobia," I complained to Spyro.

"Lighten up Crystal," Sparx said, his tone bright, which was pretty surprising considering we were in a cell.

I looked at Sparx, then at the bars. Something hit me. "Sparx, get out of here," I said.

"What do you mean?" Sparx asked flying over.

"Sparx, you can get out of here! Go get help, go home, something. You don't need to be stuck here like us," I explained. Sparx didn't deserve this. He could go. I could tell he wanted to go home. So did I. But for now, I was okay with staying.

"No way! I'm not leaving," Sparx said, crossing his arms.

"Crystal is right," Spyro said.

"It's not that we want you to leave, but it's just that this is a good excuse to get out of here. Who knows what's going to happen? I don't want you to get hurt."

"No. No way. I'm staying right here." Sparx said.

"Sparx—" I began.

"No! There's no way I'm leaving either of you if I can help it."

Sparx was really stubborn. Stubborn as a mule. He's still the best brother ever.

~~...~~

"Swing lowwww, sweet chariot..."

Spyro and I were pacing the cell, trying to think, but Sparx was following us around and singing. It was not helping.

"Coming for to carry me ho-o-ome, wawawawawawa..."

"Sparx. _Must_ you do that?" Spyro asked, his voice tense.

"Well, maybe I do must I do that!" Sparx responded. "And, you know, it might just be crazy enough to work! Come on, Spyro and Crystal! Put that sorrow behind you and clap your hands with me!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Let the joy come pouring down—"

I ignored him after that, just continued pacing. It was hard to ignore that loud voice of his, though. Spyro and I walked up to the gates, restless.

I noticed a mole coming down the hallway. I hardly noticed it was Mole-Yair until he was practically standing right in front of us.

"Mole-Yair!" Spyro and I exclaimed.

Mole-Yair turned to look at us. "Spyro? Crystal? Is that really you, my old friends?" he asked, amazement in his voice.

"It's us. Where are we? Can you get us out?" Spyro asked.

Mole-Yair sniffed the air, before replying. "You are on Skabb's ship, and will likely be made to compete in the arena like the other prisoners. I, too, am prisoner here, like many of my kinsmen. But we moles are frail and not worthwhile entertainment, so we are made to serve grog to the scavengers!"

"Mole-Yair, you have to get us out of here," I said.

"Shh! We'll talk later," Mole-Yair whispered, and walked away quickly.

The captain, Skabb, and his stupid little birds approached our cage a few second later.

"I trust your living quarters are to your liking?" the orange one asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I dunno. My roommates could be more fun, though," Sparx said. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, fool! And you!" the purple one exclaimed, pointing at me and Spyro with a webbed wing. "Get ready to fight! It's hurtin' time, baby!"

I had the urge to growl.

_Spyro, can I please rip them apart?_

_Crystal, no._

I glared at Skabb and his parrots, but he only walked away nonchalantly.

"I really, I mean more than really, hate that bird," Sparx said. I nodded in agreement.

Some pirates walked over to the cage and growled at us. They opened the door. I walked out and restrained myself from attacking them. I exchanged glances with Spyro before following the pirates.

~~...~~

"Spyro."

"What?"

"I do not want to go out there."

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Shh! They're saying something."

From outside the dark, drippy chamber we stood in, we heard that stupid orange bird begin to speak. The crowd roared.

"Fiends and felons! Scoundrels and swindlers! Welcome to the first event of the evening!" The voice boomed. "Tonight, we bring to you a very special battle, sure to quench your thirst for brutality!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Spyro through the dark.

"Enough of this jibber-jabber! Let's bring on the pain!" the purple parrot yelled.

"Introducing not one, but _two _creatures both rare and powerful, creatures of might and magic..." the orange parrot continued.  
The roaring of the crowd intensified.

"Prepare yourselves and feast your eyes on Spyro and Crystal... THE DRAGONS!"

The gate in front of us opened. I walked out, crossing a bridge over a stream of water, side by side with Spyro. Sparx flew forward into the middle.

The arena was large, with seats a few feet above the ground that were occupied by roaring pirates. The walls here were tall, but the ceiling was open to the light. There were various craters and burn marks in the beaten arena.

"If we weren't about to die I'd say this is pretty neat," Sparx commented. The gate slammed shut behind us.

"They're not dragons! They're just whelplings!" one dog commented. The rest of the crowd fell into a chorus of mocking laughter.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Spyro said.

"Ah, that's the butterflies in your stomach. Huh. Trust me, I know," Sparx said.

"And their opponent... You've seen them before and loved them; we offer you none other than the twins of terror themselves... THE BLUNDERTAILS!" Orangie proclaimed.

Out of the opposite gate, two the Blundertails walked out. They closely resembled the Buffalo Beetles from Munitions Forge. One of the Blundertails shot a cannonball at me... from its tail. I jumped out of the way.

"Okay, that's a step up," I squeaked.

The Blundertails rushed over to us. They were quick. One snapped at Spyro with a large, purple claw, but Spyro jumped back. Spyro and I split up at this point.

The Blundertail I took on backed up and rammed into me, knocking me over. I rebounded quickly and managed to break part of the Blundertail's claw off, as well as breathing fire on it. I glanced at Spyro, who seemed to be fine, and dashed away. I skidded to a stop and jumped into the air, over the Blundertail. I breathed ice on it from behind, then hit it.

Unfortunately, it managed to spin around and snap at me. It caught my arm between its pincers. I yelled out and stumbled back. The blow was mostly blunt, although I was bleeding a little now. I limped away until I backed myself against a wall.

The Blundertail walked forward, but before it could do anything to me, Spyro hopped in and incinerated it with his fire breath. The other Blundertail was dead as well.

"Thanks," I said, limping over to Spyro, but my voice could hardly be heard over the howling and cheering that had begun.

"Great crowd, huh? I wonder if I can get them to do the wave," Sparx said, flying up and waving at the crowd.

"Well done. Well done, indeed. Step forward, little dragons, and receive your glory," Orangie, the orange parrot, said to us.

Spyro, rather than doing that, groaned and fell over.

"You waitin' for someone to move for you, boy? Don't just stand there! This ain't no puppet show!" Purplie, the purple parrot, exclaimed.

"Get up, Spyro!" I said, yanking on his arm. He didn't move. "Uhh." I suddenly felt very dizzy. I fell in the opposite direction. I had fainted.

"Ugh, not again!" Sparx exclaimed, flying over to us.

The crowd began to roar and boo.

"Don't... worry. There's nothing to see here; it's all under control," Sparx proclaimed to the angry crowd. "And allow me to entertain you with the healing power of love while we wait!"

Oh, Sparx. My little, weird, wonderful, and crazy Sparx.

"Um... Um... Swing loww—I don't hear you, c'mon," Sparx began to sing again. "Swing low, sweet—what's the matter with you all?'!"

"YOU STINK!" someone yelled from the crowd.

Sparx huffed and crossed his arms. Somebody shot a cannon affixed in the wall at Sparx, who just dodged it.

Had I been awake I would have laughed my head off.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did Crystal get ahold of any more dogs? Seriously, since when did Crystal have claustrophobia? Is Sparx really the best brother in the world?**


	23. Lullaby

**A/N:**

**We're back! Uh... I'm running out of inspiration for author's notes... Considering I haven't in a while, I dedicate this chapter to everyone who is reading this and cares! Thank you all. I still can't believe this story is popular. I don't own Spyro and whatever. Crystal, fan me. :D**

* * *

"Uhh..." I groaned, standing up. I looked at the space surrounding me. Back in dreamworld. You know, I'm just not sure about this Chronicler person. Although he did help me get my elements back, the place he had sent us to was nothing more than a trap. I couldn't help but be skeptic.

"Spyro. Up," I said, pushing him lightly.

"What?" Spyro muttered.

"We're in the creepy space world, inhabited by the creepy old guy."

"What?" Spyro asked, bolting up.

"Contrary to your belief, I do not inhabit this world," the Chronicler said.

"Wh-whatever!" I shouted to the sky.

Spyro and I flew off the ledge and down onto the usual Temple-resembling area. The pool here radiated a soft green light. We walked over and gazed into the pool. I wonder why we did that. There was never anything there but light...

"You've come far, young dragons," the Chronicler said to us.

"What? Ignitus said you would help... but you've only led me on a path to nowhere," Spyro said.

"Our path through life is not always the path we choose... Sometimes our paths are chosen for us, and it is our destiny to follow it, wherever it may lead." the Chronicler replied.

Spyro and I shook our head together. I didn't understand. That wasn't the answer I wanted. We hopped into the green pool together, and the shield went around it... as it always did.

"Be steady, Spyro and Crystal, and use the power of earth to feel."

Feel _what? _What was left?

I sucked in my breath and lifted up. Ethereal leaves were floating around me. The wall of earth was drawing closer. I closed my eyes. I heard an explosion, the world shook, and I landed on the ground. I opened my eyes in shock.

I'm not sure what exactly triggered the memory.

**Flashback**

"_Come back! Spyro?" I whimpered. My small, six-year-old body shivered. "Spyro," I squeaked. _

_I huddled back. Where was I? I was lost. _

"_Sparx?" I asked, shivering and backing up._

_I curled up into a ball. Twilight had come upon me. Crickets sang a song, a song of fear. There was a flash of lightning, and rain began to pour from the sky. I began to cry , just a little. I was all alone_

_Then I remembered... a song that Mom sang to us when it rained hard like this. Quietly, I began to sing to myself._

"_Hush, child, don't be afraid_

_Though the rain may pound against the glass,_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I'll always be here_

_Please, don't be afraid,_

_Though thunder booms, and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I'll always be here_

_There will always be a little rain_

_To wash away the pain_

_Someday you'll understand_

_There will always be rain_

_But I'll always be here_

_Hush, child, don't be afraid_

_Though the light is blocked by the clouds_

_The moon that it shrouds is still there_

_I'll always be here_

_Hush, child, don't be afraid_

_This wind may cry, but it's a lullaby_

_I'll always be here_

_There will always be a little rain_

_To wash away the pain_

_Someday you'll understand_

_There will always be rain_

_But I'll always be here_

_For you know, once even I was a child, too_

_But someone always came and my tears would subdue_

_There will always be a little rain_

_To wash away the pain_

_Someday you'll understand_

_That's just the way life goes_

_There will always be rain_

_But I'll always be here_

_I'll always be here_

_I'll be here in the morning..."_

_I closed my eyes and stopped crying. The rain slowly started to stop and the moon came out._

* * *

**A/N:**

**As you may be able to tell, the above song was written by me and it's heavily based of Lullaby for a Stormy Night sung by Vienna Teng. I think. That's what Google pulled up. Anyway, it's a lot better than my song. XD There's a few lines in there from the original (lines 2-4 and 7-8), and some bear heavy resemblance, but I did come up with most of it.**


	24. The Ravage Rider

**A/N:**

**It seems more and more I have to apologize for not writing... hm. Well, in an attempt to distract Crystal... Um... give credit to the argument in the next or next next chapter between Spyro and Crystal during the Executioner fight to GoldenGriffiness. It was her idea and she wrote it. I don't own Spyro, only Crystal. And if you don't like the story, don't read it.**

* * *

I glanced at Spyro. The thought passed through my mind in merely a second, and there it lingered. What caused that memory?

"The power of earth and nature is mighty. For as the earth moves, so does everything in it. Be mindful as you wield it..." The Chronicler again. It amazed how he could put so much feeling into words, but his tone of voice always remained the same.

I stepped out of the green pool, and jumped onto a piece of land that led to the next area. The next one in front of us was spinning around, facing up, then facing down. The bottom was sharp and jagged, and couldn't be landed on. I waited for it to flip and jumped onto it, then quickly onto the bigger training platform. Spyro was next.

The four statues sitting on the edge of the platform came to life and ran for us.

Spyro and I used sort of special attack to defeat the statues. We breathed earth, but the earth, but it was like a ball and chain. The ball hit enemies.

The platforms raised, allowing us to continue to the next area. I hopped onto the first platform and examined the second. It was flipping up and down, but unlike the last obstacle that did this, this one never stopped.

Spyro obviously used Dragon Time, because one second he was beside me, then the next he was on the next training platform.

I was up for a challenge. I waited for the rock platform to flip over and jumped on it. I immediately sprang off just as the platform turned vertical and landed beside Spyro. I hadn't used Dragon Time at all.

Spyro just stared at me. "You're insane," he finally said, shaking his head.

I grinned and turned to the statues. The ANNOYING statues. _Very _annoying. I hate them. Then again, I hate everything that tries to kill me, but still.

We used blasts of earth to take out these statues. They went down easy. I had missed earth—it was all _power. _But it required balance as well.

Onto the next training area were four white orbs, sitting in small holders in the ground. The holders had runes on them. Taking a wild guess, I'd say it said 'Earth'. I hadn't learned that word yet.

Dracish was the name of the language the word was in. I had learned a little—I mentioned the library in the Temple's ruins. There was a book there. Dracish was a written language. There was no known spoken version. It had been created by the dragons long ago, during a period nobody remembers and that there are no records on. It is a rare language, hardly used.

Spyro and I managed to figure out what to do and breathed earth on the orbs. They lit up and glowed a leaf green light. Apparently we did the right thing, because some platforms raised up from the area below, leading the way up to a teleporter. We stepped into it and were transported to the usual final area—a platform with a fury Spirit Gem in the middle and statues on all sides.

Once we were ready, we lifted up off the ground, dragging the power into us, charging, until... We released it in rapid, pulsating waves that sent the statues hurdling over the edge. And then it was all finally over.

Up the platforms and into the final Temple-like area we went. I quickened my pace and walked ahead of Spyro. What would the Chronicler tell us this time?

"I want to know what is happening," Spyro said. He soon reached the pool. "We've done what you've asked of us and followed your path."

"Yes... but I time will come when you will have to choose your own path, and you are not ready," the Chronicler replied.

I glared at the ceiling. "Your _path _is leading us in circles! Where do we go? What do we _do? !"_ My shout echoed off the walls.

"Open your eyes..." the Chronicler said.

I did as he said. There it was again. The mountain...

"Why are they going towards it?" Spyro asked, referring to the apes that were marching for the mountain.

"It is their calling... black-hearted creatures of this world cannot resist it's temptation..." the Chronicler said. "The Well of Souls beckons them as the Night of Eternal Darkness approaches."

"What is the Night of Eternal Darkness?" I asked.

"It is the night when the Celestial Moons come together in a great eclipse. It shrouds our world in darkness... The Well of Souls is the pinnacle of it's terrible shadow, stirring spirits of the deceased from their eternal rest, and permitting them to roam freely within the halls of the mountain, if only for a short while."

The moons... slowly...

"And soon, the Night of Eternal Darkness will be upon us. Find me... in the Celestial Caves of the White Isle..."

~~...~~

I slowly opened my eyes. Where—oh. There. We were in our cell again. As much as I bitterly resented our dreamworld, at least for the most part, I _despised _that cell.

Spyro was already awake and on his feet. He was looking at the stupid captain and his stupid birds as the gate raised and they entered our cell. I tensed.

Purplie flapped his wings for a second before flying down and landing on the ground in front of Spyro. Sparx flew over beside him.

"Get up, lazy fools!" Purplie shouted. "It's time to bruise, not time to snooze!"

"How about I bruise you so hard you'll go into a _permanent _snooze? !" I snapped. I was not in the mood.

Purplie rolled his eyes, "I can't—you know, I can't even look at you. You're disgusting."

"Hey, you and me both pal-y," Sparx said, putting his arm around Purplie's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

~~...~~

"Spyro, again?" I asked with a sigh. "Why can't we just kill everyone and then get the heck out of here?"

"Crystal!"

"What?"

"Crystal, we have to be patient."

"I will _not _be patient! This place is going to kill me!"

"Crystal, you're making a mountain out of a molehill."

"Look, I don't know what _soul wells _or Manweresmalls have to do with this, but I'm getting out of here."

"Crystal..."

I huffed and was silent. I glared at my dark surroundings and noted with dissatisfaction the pirates who stood in the room, watching us. I could easily kill them, but it's not what Spyro would want, so I didn't.

"ARE YOU READY FOR MORE? !" Orangie shouted.

The roaring of the crowd answered that question.

"Then without further adieu, please give a hearrrrrrrrrty welcome to... Spyro and Crystal the dragons!"

We walked out with authority. We were already beginning to 'become something' on the ship. I glared at the captain, sitting on the balcony above the arena, and approached the middle of the ring.

"And their opponent, needing little introduction..." Orangie continued.

"The captain of crunch!" Purplie interjected.

"Oh, here we go," I said, leaning in closer to Spyro. We could hardly hear each other over the deafening roars.

"The prince of pain and pound!" Purplie was screaming, but his voice just whisked away before it left his mouth.

"The one and only... RAVAGE RIDER!" Orangie resumed.

I looked up and blinked. A small airship, obviously not as big as this ship and small enough to fit inside the arena, sailed down into it.

The ship had a scowling face and glowing eyes on its front. It moved with bat-like wings. Spikes stuck out of its sides, spikes that could easily slash or impale. The plate that held it together was made of gold. A small flag was stuck inside it, and there was a cannon inside the scowling mouth.

All I was wondering was how in the world we were going to fight a _ship._

Spyro hardly managed to sidestep a cannonball. Trying to come up with something, I rammed into the ship, making a dent. I had to duck as fire shot out of its sides. Luckily, I was only singed.

That's when I got an idea, and it was a good one.

"Cover me," I said to Spyro, before running forward.

I crashed through the window of the ship. It was small and cramped in here. A few cannons were positioned on each side, and cannonballs sat beside it. A fireplace was at the back of the ship, with coal beside it, and now glass was all over the floor.

The pirate who was commanding the cannons tried to run, but I breathed an ice shard before he could go anywhere. I ran to the front of the room and killed the pirate who was using the steering rudder to move the ship.

"Bye-bye!" I yelled, and flamed the dog. I then turned to the lever.

"Okay... let's see..." I pulled the rudder left, but the ship swerved right instead. I looked out of the eyes of the ship and saw Spyro dodged out of the way. Then I saw the arena wall.

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed as the boat collided with the wall.

With an explosion of wood and metal, I was thrown out of the boat. I went flying through the air, and landed right beside Spyro, skidding.

"Holy smokes," I coughed. I was charred black, covered in ash, and made no move to stand up.

"We totally rule! Now maybe we can ask for a room upgrade!" Sparx exclaimed with a laugh.

I nodded in agreement and slowly stood up.

~~...~~

We were shoved roughly into our cell. I stumbled and fell forward, landing flat on my face. Angry, I stood up and lunged for the gate. They slammed shut behind me.

Yes, behind me. Mwa ha ha ha!

"Oh, no," Sparx said, shaking his head.

Many screams and howls resounded through the hallway. Spyro and Sparx saw an explosion of fire. I yelled out after that, and all they saw was the captain drag me over to the cell. The gate opened, he threw me, and I collided with the wall. Hard.

"Can we at least get some room service?" Sparx asked in a small voice.

"Sparx, we need to get out of here. Something terrible is going to happen," Spyro said, walking over to me and help me stand up. I winced as I moved.

"You know, if I don't get some food, I am gonna freak out!" Sparx yelled.

"Thanks for reminding me," I said sarcastically.

"I got it! Why don't you shoot some sparkly magic out of your face and blow the gate up?" Sparx exclaimed, ignoring me.

Spyro shook his head. I looked up as I heard a familiar voice through the gate.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just for the record, I do know Scratch and Sniff's names. Crystal doesn't.**

**Why would Crystal have a dream like that? Where are she and Spyro coming up with all these attacks? Is Spyro insane? Is Crystal in—never mind. Is Sparx insane? Is The Chronicler insane?**


	25. Arguments and Sadness

**A/N:**

**...Seriously running out of inspiration. Disclaimer. If you don't like the story I'll execute you. Bye!**

* * *

"Spyro, Crystal, you are in danger!" Mole-Yair exclaimed.

"No kidding," I said flatly, getting up and walking forward. Spyro glanced at me.

"I have a message for you from another prisoner. Here. Take it," Mole-Yair said, handing Spyro a scroll, old and torn at the edges.

"Yahoo! Fan mail!" Sparx exclaimed.

I smile twitched at my mouth. I turned to the letter. Luckily, there was a candle on the wall just outside the cell.

"Dear friends, there are whispers going about the ship," Spyro read aloud. The handwriting was neat, but hurried.

"Word of your captivity has traveled quickly. Many of the prisoners are uneasy..." I read.

"They say that the Ape King himself has placed a bounty on you... and all of the dragons." Spyro narrowed his eyes, pausing at the last part.

"These are dark times, but know this; you have allies. I look forward to the day when we can meet." I glanced at Spyro.

"Hunter of Avalar," we read together.

"That was thoughtful. I particularly like the part about the dark times and danger," Sparx said flatly.

Hearing footsteps, I quickly slid the letter away with my back paw, careful not to tear it. The letter stopped when it was inside the hay. Mole-Yair hurried away.  
A small pirate walked up to our cell. "It's showtime," he said.

~~...~~

"Guests of the arena..." Orangie said. "We have exciting news for you regarding two of our combatants. Shall we bring them out?"

Spyro and I walked out of the dark room, and the gate banged shut behind us. I looked around at the crowd—unlike last time, they were hushed and silent.

"There is a rumor about that these little dragons may be of great importance. What say you, dragons? What greatness can you offer?" Orangie asked. I glared at him.

"The only thing great you'll be showing us... is GREAT PAIN!" Purplie shouted.

"Bring out the Executioner!" Orangie roared. The crowd started back up again. My uneasiness faded away... that is, until I saw the Executioner.

He was a large, bipedal creature, a gigantic lumbering thing. He was dressed in pitch-black armor. Red eyes peeked out through his helmet. He was armed with a great shield and a _very _sharp blade.

He laughed and pointed his sword at us, but as soon as his laughter ceased, he came for us, the ground rumbling under his feet.

I ran behind him, dodging a swing from his sword, and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Be a good little... er, big... Executioner..." I said thoughtfully, "and die! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

I was thrown off.

"I don't think that's helping!" Spyro said to me.

I stood up. "It's helping greatly! My daily need for screaming has only been met for the third time in my life!" I exclaimed.

"You scream on a daily basis!"

"Yeah, but it was more satisfying than usual!"

"Uh, guys?" Sparx said, hovering between us.

"Shut up!" I yelled and swatted him out of the way.

"We're busy!" Spyro responded.

"I covered yelling at him," I said flatly.

"Too bad!" was the response.

"Shut up!"

"The Executioner's right—"

"Shut up!" Spyro and I yelled together.

"Bruising of the body, please! Not ears!" Purplie yelled down to us. We ignored him.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"You shut up!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Wonderful!"

"Whimsic—"

I was cut off as we were both sent flying by a blow from the Executioner.

"I hate you," I said to Spyro, getting up.

"I hate you more," Spyro replied.

We resumed the fight soon after. But the Executioner was apparently all bark and no bite. What that means is he was dressed up to look terrifying, and certainly had a deadly sword, but he wasn't that hard to defeat at all. He was slow; we were fast.

The Executioner dropped to his knees and fell to the ground, dead. The armor began to droop. I walked over to the Executioner, only to find that the body inside had just disappeared, faded away into nothing. Only the armor was left.

"Well, well. It appears we _are_ amongst greatness., Orangie said, his voice smug in a way that sent me into a rage. "These little dragons have defeated everything we've thrown at them. But fret not, oh faithful fans. Tonight... we have a special BONUS MATCH!"

"Cool, a bonus match!" Sparx exclaimed, his voice barely audible over the screaming of the crowd.

"Spyro and Crystal the dragons versus..." Orangie began, pausing for suspense.

I looked at Spyro, suddenly alarmed. Something was not sitting right. Something was _wrong._

"The former queen of conquer herself..."

I gazed at the gate, my heart pounding so loudly the crowd might have heard it.

"CYNDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Spyro shook his head in disbelief. I gasped, eyes widening. No...

"AH! I told you she was evil! Sparx accused. He laughed delusionally. "Look, my eye's twitchin' again."

Cynder walked out, her demeanor proud and bold. She shifted into a fighting stance as she drew near us. We began to circle each other.

"Just like old times, huh?" Cynder asked, smirking.

"Cynder. We're not going to fight you," Spyro said. I shook my head in agreement. No way. What had happened to her? She had only been gone for a few days, and now...

"Relax. I'm just trying to put on a show for the crowd while we figure out what to do." Cynder whispered, looking around at the crowd to make sure they didn't notice.  
I grinned. _That _was the Cynder I knew.

"Don't trust her! She wants to eat me!" Sparx yelled. I shot a glare at him.

I looked up as I heard a roar. Before I could comprehend what was happening, a cannonball landed in the middle of the arena, just narrowly missing Spyro. Dreadwings flew in from the open area at the top.

"What's happening? !" Spyro yelled.

The arena erupted into chaos as the crowd scrambled out of their seats and tried to get away. Spyro coughed from the dust that had unsettled.

"I want out! I want out!" Sparx yelled, flying up. He flew smack into a Dreadwing. "I want in! I want in!" He flew back over to us.

"Where's Cynder?" I yelled, suddenly realizing that she had disappeared in the commotion. I jumped out of the way of a falling pillar.

"Get away from me! Help!" I heard Cynder yell, but I couldn't see her.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled, running forward where the dust didn't cover everything.

I looked up. A Dreadwing had captured Cynder, and was currently making its escape.

"Spyro! This way! There's an opening!" Sparx said, as the roof began to collapse on itself. Cynder disappeared out of sight.

Spyro ran forward through a hole in the wall. I was following, but I was forced to come to a halt as rocks collapsed, blocking me from escaping. I looked back, hoping to see another exit, but the immediate area behind me was collapsed as well.

"Spyro!" I yelled, banging on the rocks as if that would do any good.

"Crystal!" Spyro yelled back. "We're going to get you out of there, Crystal."

I stepped back as far as I could, until my back hit the rocks. No... no, he wouldn't. Nothing could move those rocks.

Was I dreaming? Maybe that's what I wanted to believe. Maybe I wanted to believe that there was no Dark Master, no apes, that I was just sleeping back at home, and none of this had ever happened.

But then, without the Dark Master, I wouldn't have ever been sent down the river, never had met Sparx or my parents... I regretted that thought.

Spyro and Sparx were talking between themselves, most likely trying to figure out a plan, but who were they kidding? I was never getting out of there.

I was never leaving the ship.

I was never going to get outside.

I was never going back to the Temple.

I was never going home.

I was going to die.

Alone.

I considered how I would die. Perhaps the rocks would collapse fully, crushing me under them. Perhaps I would die of starvation or dehydration. Or perhaps from pure remorse.

Has anyone ever died of sadness? There could be people who died... they weren't sick, weren't wounded, nothing, they simply just died. Perhaps they died of sadness.

That last moment, those few seconds you know you have left... what's it like? You know you can never do anything else, see anybody else, never make an influence on the world. Those you love, you won't see again. You can't mend the past, and you have no future. There's nothing but the present.

And then it hits you.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Right... anyway, the argument belongs to GoldenGriffiness, I'm just using it, cuz she's so nice :3**

**Golden, you should meet Stanley. He's real nice. XD**


	26. What the Goop?

"Back up, Crystal!" I heard from the other side of the boulders.

"You're going to hurt yourself, Spyro! Just go!" I yelled. I backed up anyway.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" was the defiant response.

"Spyro! Just get out of here. I'll be fine."

"No. Stand back!"

The ground shook and the boulders vibrated as Spyro breathed an earth blast. I looked around fearfully at the rocks above me. A small stone wiggled free and bounced off my head.

"You're going to kill us both..."

There was another blast.

"You're going to kill yourself..."

Another blast.

"You're going to kill _me!"_

Finally, the boulders shattered into a million pieces.

"Crystal!" Spyro exclaimed, obviously happy to see me.

"Let's go!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and running forward, letting go once he was running beside me.

"But—"

"We've gotta get out of here!" I squeaked, glancing back at Sparx. He was close behind us.

Rocks started tumbling out of the hole, broken from their holding place by Spyro's blasts, and rolled after us. To add insult to injury, the gate in front of us was slowly closing.

"RUN FASTER!" I screamed.

We dived under the gate and rolled into the stairs just in front of it. The gate finally closed and the boulders slammed against it.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I then turned to Spyro and hugged him.

"You're the best brother ever," I said, letting go.

"Hey, what about me?" Sparx asked, crossing his arms.

"You're the best brother ever, too, Sparx," I grinned and dusted myself off. "Well, let's get out of here. We need to go after Cynder."

"Wait! We have to rescue Mole-Yair and the Manweersmalls first," Spyro reminded me.

"Oh, all right." I sighed.

All of the dogs were in a panic. They ignored us as they ran about wildly, trying to get off the ship. Only a few attacked us, and they didn't make it any easier.

After walking through a long hall, we came to a doorway. I ran inside the room. In here were four pirates, and they were the same ones that had first captured me.

"Payback time!" I exclaimed. They spun around, but it was too late.

~~...~~

"Do you feel better?"

"I do, thanks for asking."

"Now will you be nice?"

"Not until I kill the captain."

"Aw, Crystal—"

"_Not..._ until I kill the captain."

"Do we have to kill him?"

"Uh, yeah! They made two nine-year-olds fight creatures much bigger than us that might have killed us! It's just messed up. It really, really is."

"That may be true."

"It is true."

"Alright, fine."

"So..."

"We'll rescue the Manweresmalls..."

"Kill the captain..."

"Get directions to the White Isles..."

"Wait, what?"

"And get out of here?"

"You mean we're going to...? But—oh, just never mind. Sure, Spyro."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me, too."

"So it's a plan?"

"Yeah, it's a plan."

"Let's do it."

"Alright!"

"...Um, Spyro?"

"Yes?"

"Could you get me off the ceiling?"

"...Yeah. I should probably get you out of that... stuff... and off the ceiling."

"Yeah, that's be nice. It's starting to congeal or something."

"Oh..."

"The messes we get ourselves into."

"You mean the messes _you _get us into."

"Uh... Spyro... I'm falling!"

"Uh oh."

"Aaah!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's gonna leave a mark. Oy, short chapter is short.**

**Why is Crystal such a pessimist? Is Spyro really going to kill them all? Will those things do _anything_ to get to Cynder? How did they find out where she was? Are those dogs badly trained not to stand their ground? **

…

**What was Crystal in? !**


	27. A Heroic Deed

**A/N:**

**I don't own Spyro... just Crissie. I also don't own the Crystal breakdown... that belongs to GoldenGriffiness.**

* * *

"Oh, yuck!"

"It's your fault."

"You're the one who fell on me!"

"So? You didn't move, and now we're both covered."

I glared at my body, covered with a thick green goop.

"Seriously. One second they're unarmed, and the next they have a cannon, THAT SHOOTS GOOP!"

Spyro, without warning, grabbed the end of my nose and shook.

"Oww!" I yelled. "Let go! Let go!"

He let go. "That's for falling on me."

I punched him on the arm and stood up, not quite free from the odd substance, but at least I could move.

"Let's get the heck out of here," I said, walking forward. This room seemed to be a dead end, but I noticed something strange about the boxes. I pushed them aside, and revealed a passageway in the wall.

"Urn't I smurt?" I asked Spyro in a silly voice.

"No," Spyro said seriously.

I glared at him and continued through the tunnel into the room. There was a lever sitting conspicuously on the other end of it, beside a great metal contraption and a hallway.

"Look, a lever!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, captain obvious," Spyro said, rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome, first mate sarcasm," I replied.

I walked up to the letter and pulled it. The metal contraption spit out a dynamite barrel, fuse already lit.

"Uh-oh."

The barrel crashed into the bar in front of us. The hallway had little bars in the middle of it. Getting an idea, I stepped on a pressure plate. The first bar slid into the wall, revealing the way. I stepped off and it almost immediately slid back out.

I gazed down the hallway. There were four bars, four pressure plates, and a door at the end, that was blocked by debris.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Are you thinking about how to find out where the Manweersmalls are?" Spyro asked.

"No, stupid. I'm thinking we can work together to get the keg of dynamite over to that door and keep going. You step on that second pressure pad. I'll get the first. We'll alternate."

Spyro hopped over the bar and stepped on the pad. I walked over to the lever, pulled it, and stepped on the first pad.

The dynamite rolled along, unhindered. Spyro continued to the third pressure plate, I got the fourth, and finally the dynamite reached the debris and exploded. It revealed a steel door.

"What the—aw, come on!" I complained, staring at the door. How were we going to open that?

"Crystal," Spyro said, pointing sideways. There was a hole in the wall that had been revealed when the debris cleared.

"Oh... I knew about that," I said quickly.

"Sure you did." Spyro said, grinning smugly.

I glared at him and walked through the hole. We were in the bottom area of the ship now. Planks stuck out from the sides, and parts of it had gaping holes in it, as if cannonballs had rammed through the hull. Pips that ran along the outside of the ship were spewing fire where the metal had ruptured.

A Dreadwing flew below us with a screech. I cringed.

"I think things just got more complicated," Spyro said.

"Good. I was afraid that escaping the burning ship would be too easy," Sparx replied, rolling his eyes.

Spyro and I flew around the fire and landed on the other end. Here was and elevator and a cluster of Spirit Gems, gladly accepted.

We headed through another hole and up some stairs, entering a hallway. I glanced uneasily at a door on one side that was being violently pounded on. I tiptoed towards the end of the hallway, where a lever waited for us.

"Should we pull it?" Spyro whispered, just as wary of whatever was behind the door as I was. No mole could hit _that _hard, so it had to be something else.

"Of course we should. It could trigger some insane predetermined chain reaction!" I whispered back.

"Predetermined?"

"Well... yeah. They had to rig it. It's not like some random guy took a quill and drew it, then continued to use some advanced scientific object to put it here, then used the same object to animate it," I said brightly.

Spyro and Sparx stared at me.

"...No," Sparx finally said.

"Well, you have to think about it. I mean, you have to wonder; do we really exist? Are we only here because our minds put us here, or are we not really here at all?"  
Spyro and Sparx exchanged glances.

"I mean, if we weren't here to see it, would that lever be here at all? Maybe when we turn around, everything disappears because there is nobody there to make it real," I concluded.

Spyro and Sparx blinked, confusion showing on their faces.

"Okay... I don't know if you've been scraping gunk off the floor because they didn't feed you or something..." Sparx said slowly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"How many of me are there?" Spyro asked. "Two? Four? _Ten?"_

"You're creeping me out!"

"Just pull the lever," Spyro said, exasperated.

"As you wish," I replied, pulling it.

Well, something happened. One of the gates opened, revealing a group of pirates. Upon seeing us, they unsheathed their swords and growled.

I ran forward and incinerated two of the pirates. Spyro used electricity on the others. They fell easily enough, and we continued on through a hall. Finally, we located Mole-Yair. He was standing by a cage, comforting the moles inside. They stared at us with frightened eyes.

"Mole-Yair! The ship's under attack, we have to get off this thing!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Spyro, Crystal, please, my companions are still being held prisoner on this ship! The chamber-gates are locked! We need to find a way to open them," he said, panicked.

"Okay. Sit tight, we'll come back for you," Spyro said.

We turned and ran off, spotting another hole in the ship. We flew over to an elevator, a wooden room supported by rope and a pulley. I pulled a lever inside the elevator and we began to ascend.

"Ya know, we could've just flown up here..." I said, walking onto the upper area. Out of the wall, gas was spewing, presumably from another pipe system. I shoved a pirate into the gas. He screamed, before immediately dying and falling to the ground in a heap.

Getting an idea, I pushed a cart that was sitting near the pipe up to the area where the gas was spewing from. Spyro did this to another people. We continued to do this.

I stopped and gazed behind me. There was another ship. And another and another... this was a fleet of pirate ships.

And I realized, I'm just one life. One single life. So big, yet so small. There must have been thousands of others who suffered the same fate as I did—pitted against creatures they couldn't possibly defeat, friends, maybe even family. And what happened if they lost the fight? What happened to those who died?

"I miss Mom and Dad and... and Iggy and Terry and Volty, and-an... Blue!" I exclaimed, somewhat out of... well, the blue.

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"You know... the Guardians."

"Okay. We get the point," Sparx said, rolling his eyes. I swatted him.

"Come on, Crystal," Spyro said reassuringly. "I'm sure you can come up with a better name for Cyril than that..." he said under his breath.

I glared at him.

"But we need to hurry. You'll see them soon, alright?"

"Alright." I said with a sigh, slightly reassured.

We continued to use carts to block off the gas until all the leaks were plugged. Then we waited.

There was an explosion below us. The elevator's rope snapped off. We flew back down, to see all of the prisoners freed. Somehow the explosion had triggered something and made the gates open.

"Okay, Mole-Yair. You're safe. Get far away from here," Spyro said, leading him and the moles to the boat. They climbed inside.

"Thank you very much. I hope we can meet again, perhaps under better circumstances?" Mole-Yair asked.

I smiled. Spyro nodded.

"Good luck, Mole-Yair," we said together.

The small air-boat began to fly away. That was the last we saw of Mole-Yair.

"Hey, that guy just gave me an idea: Why don't _we _get off the burning boat? !" Sparx yelled.

"Not yet. We need a map to a place called the White Isle... and I think I know where we can find one," Spyro replied.

"You know I hate you, right?"

"Then go home," I teased, grinning and leading the way onwards. Sparx flew up beside me.

I paused and glanced out to the ships.

"Hey Spyro, can you give me five minutes?" I asked, a slow smile spreading over me as my mind formulated an idea.

Spyro watched me, suspicion written on his face.

"Don't worry, it'll just take a few minutes."

"Oh, sure, we have plenty of time," Sparx said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Sparky," I snapped.

Spyro sighed. "Fine. But hurry up!"

I took to the skies. I could do it. I knew I could do it.

~~...~~

"I'm back!" I exclaimed, landing beside Spyro.

"What did you do?" Spyro groaned, wary of my bright demeanor.

"Come here and I'll show you." I said, leading Spyro over to the edge. "Now, look," I said, motioning towards the ships.

"It's a bunch of ships.," Spyro asked.

"Five, four..."

"Why are you counting?"

"Three, two, one—"

There was a large explosion. It started with one ship, then the next blew up, and the next. Finally, all of the ships were a crumpling heap of fire that fell slowly towards the ocean far below.

Spyros mouth hung open. He turned to stare at me. "But what about the pris—"

"Safe and sound." I grinned.

"And the pirates, how did you—"

"They didn't ever see me."

"But... in five minutes? !"

"Yep, in five minutes. Well, actually, six."

"You are insane."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Um... wow. Philosophlisticalallyical Crystal. Hey, that rhymes! Sorta...**


	28. Spyly

**A/N:**

**Consider yourself very, very lucky. My keyboard broke and I was handy enough to fix it. I just plugged in the USB drive, punched the keyboard repeatedly, and threw the cord around until the light turned green. I don't own Spyro, only Crystal. If you don't like the story, then DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!**

* * *

Spyro grinned. I rolled my eyes. We turned and walked back through the hallway where the prisoners had been kept, and into an open room.

"A cannonball dispenser?" I asked, walking forward.

Suddenly, out of thin air, a ghost appeared. It was identical in appearance to the ghosts at Dante's Freezer—sickly and green, wearing armor.

"AAAAH!" I screamed and ran.

Spyro rolled his eyes and breathed ice on the ghost. He then proceeded to use fire to burn it. It died easily.

"It's just a ghost," Spyro said to me.

"Yeah, well a ghost means somebody DIED!" I yelled.

Spyro blinked, looked thought, and looked around the room warily.

"Uh-huh," I said. I walked over to the dispenser and pulled a lever near it. A cannonball rolled out. I put a paw on it, stopping it before it could roll away.

"What do we need that for?" Spyro asked.

"I saw a cannon in another room."

"So?"

"_So, _we probably need to shoot that thing and something magically whimsical will happen."

Spyro gave me a strange look.

"I'm breaking a fourth wall over here," I explained.

"What's a fourth wall?" Spyro asked.

I sighed.. "Never mind. Come on."

I rolled the cannonball into another room, opened the hatch, and pushed the ball inside. I lit the fuse. A few seconds later, the cannon went off, shattering the debris in the corner of the room and revealing a hallway.

"Move it, Sparkles, let's go! Let's go!" I yelled at Sparx.

"Sheesh, ready to get out of here?" Sparx asked.

"Yes. I'm starving. I need some fruit or something. You, too, Plum-head."

"Come up with something better," Spyro said, walking into the tunnel.

"It obviously bothers you, so no," I replied.

"There's nothing back here but a wall." Spyro reported a few seconds later.

"Wha—_really? _Alright, let's see if there's another way through that other room back there."

After a few more minutes of walking past corners and turning bends, we arrived in a large room with a pillar in the middle and an upper area around the edge.

I flew to the upper area. "Another switch!" I announced, looking at the switch on the wall.  
"Thank you for pointing that out," Sparx said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!"

I pulled the switch. The gate across the room that led to the deck opened then closed immediately.

"Why would they even do that?" I wondered aloud. This time when I pulled the switch, I used Dragon Time, and managed to get through without being cut in half. Sparx squeezed through the bars.

I torched the pirates that were out here, knocked some over the edge of the deck, and in general eliminated them in as many ways as I possibly could.

"Okay," I said, when I found a cannonball, "I ought to do something with this. Hmm..."

I spotted a small boat in the distance. Some pirates were on it, and they flew about. Apparently they hadn't spotted us yet. I grinned, rolled the cannonball over to the cannon, and loaded it.

"What are you doing?" Spyro asked.

"Stuff," I said with a grin.

"DIEEEEEEEEE DOGGIES OF DOOOOOOM!" I screamed, lighting the cannon. It shot and hit the boat spot-on.

"Will you stop yelling? !" yelled a irritated Spyro.

"Oh, c'mon, Spyly, cheer up and have a little fun once and a while!" I replied

"What did you call me! ?"

"Spyly!"

"Crystal?"

"Yes?"

"GROW UP!"

"YOU need to _stop _growing up!"

"You need to _start_ growing up!"

"I _don't_ wanna!"

"You should!"

"I don't care if I should!"

"Of course you don't!"

"I'll grow up when you grow back down!"

Spyro blinked. He looked positively bewildered.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, that most recent growing-up scene belongs to GoldenGriffiness! I would have saved it, but I fixed my keyboard and my PARENTS TOLD ME I HAD TO GET OFF SOON. Dire situation. So, here ya go. Double the questions tomorrow (if my keyboard works :( ), mmkay? Bye!**


	29. Elevators Are Not Reliable

**A/N:**

**Man, I got keyboard-rama drama. I don't own Spyro. Just her scary sister. *jumps off a cliff* And if you don't like the story then don't read ittttttttt...**

* * *

I took to the air and flew up onto the upper area of the deck. It was pure chaos here. Dozens of cannons fired at us, and a bazillion dogs rushed down out of nowhere.

I knocked a pirate out of my way and breathed a torrent of fire that took out three. I froze another two into snowballs and knocked them off the edge of the ship.

One of the pirates managed to slash my leg, but it wasn't anything major. I rammed that pirate off the edge.

I glanced at Spyro. He seemed to be alright, and was in the middle of using fire to kill off some more of the dogs. I ran over to him.

We were eventually overwhelmed by the waves of pirates and constant dodging of cannonballs. We were sick of it. Fury time.

I took a breath. I was going to take some damage, as I wouldn't be able to defend myself while the fury was charging, but I would be alright. I rose into the air. A wall of fire appeared and drew in closer to Spyro and I. Closer and closer, until we were ready to release the power. Fireballs rained down from the sky and destroyed this part of the ship. Most of the cannons were destroyed, and all of the pirates were killed.

Dizzy from how much power I had released, I walked forward towards an elevator that led up to the crow's nest.

After about a minute, we finally reached it. I immediately threw the pirate here off and looked around.

"What was the point of coming up here?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

A small air-boat flew overhead us. Two pirates jumped out of the boat, making the already-cramped crow's nest a very tight squeeze. We were hit repeatedly and didn't have enough room to fight.

I screamed as I was thrown off the edge by a pirate.

"Whatever happened to _guard rails? !"_ I yelled. Despite my complaining, I held on so Spyro could more easily fight off the pirates.

"Spyro, hurry up!" I yelled after about a minute.

"I'm working on it!"

"You have enough room to back up, now PUSH THEM OFF THE EDGE!"

Two pirates went sailing over the edge. I pulled myself back up onto the crow's nest. "Let's get out of here," I muttered, stepping forward towards the elevator we had come up on.

Before I could move, the pulley broke and the elevator fell to the ground, breaking into tiny toothpicks. Spyro looked at me.

"Um... the other one?" I suggested, walking over to the elevator on the other side of the crow's nest. We stepped into it, pulled the lever, and slowly began out descent.

The rope broke.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as we fell.

After about three or four seconds, we smashed into the ground. For some reason, we didn't die, and weren't even hurt.

Perhaps it was that overwhelming fear that did it. Coupled with all of the negative emotions I had been feeling in such a short span of time, I have little doubt that was what caused it. Whatever the cause, those eyes were forced into my mind.

The sickly yellow orbs examined me with deep scrutiny.

_Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? _I thought.

The body behind the eyes only laughed before disappearing.

"Yikes!" Sparx exclaimed, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Really, Sparx?" I asked, shaking my head. Secretly, I was glad he had said that. I hated those eyes, the way they watched me and stared at me with cold hatred. I looked where he was pointing and my eyes widened.

There were at least thirty or forty pirates coming upon us. They jumped over the edge of the higher part of the deck, flooded down the stairs, and in-general, made their way to us.

"Spyro?" I squeaked.

"Yes?"

"Can I faint like Sparx did?"

"No, you can't."

"Then I have a better idea!"

I immediately ran off, pushing past the pirates, and headed up onto the higher deck near the edge. As expected, the pirates chased me. I had the right where I wanted them. I danced past them, shoving and ramming them off the pirate ship.

"Yoho, yoho, a pirate's life for—" I began to sing, but was cut off by and explosion from a stick of dynamite I hadn't noticed. I was sent flying over to Spyro, who had been watching me with amusement.

"Arg," I said, standing up.

Spyro and I headed over to the other side of the deck to face the rest of the pirates—the ones that hadn't run off. They were dispatched easily with fire. Spyro received a cut, but luckily it was only minor.

"Uh-oh," I said, as I saw a bomb land near us. I bolted and looked up to see a pirate riding around in an air-boat, jesting and jeering at me.

I growled and headed over to a cannon. I positioned it so it would hit the air-boat as it made its slow circles around us.

"Bye-bye," I said, lighting the fuse.

The dog's face contorted and he tried to get out of the way, but to no avail. Before the small boat could move an inch, a cannonball smashed through it, sending the boat crashing onto the deck and into a large crate.

To my surprise, the Blundertails emerged from the crates. They turned towards us and hissed. But we _killed _them! If they were dead, then that meant these were just rip-offs of the so-called originals!

I used ice to freeze one and electricity to shock it to death while I was frozen. By the time I was done, Spyro had already killed the one he had taken on.

"What's their names?" I asked Spyro as we turned and searched the deck for a way to the captain's quarters.

"Whose names?" Spyro asked.

"Those parrot things. And the captain," I said.

"Scratch, Sniff, and Skabb," Spyro replied.

"How do you know?" I asked. I hadn't been expecting an answer... I wasn't even sure why I asked.

"It was mentioned in passing," Spyro said.

"Well, now I can stop calling them Orangie and Purplie."

Spyro laughed. "That's what you called them?"

"Yeah. What do you care?" I asked indignantly. "Hey... what is this ship called, anyway?"

"Fellmuth," Spyro said, shaking his head. "Don't you listen?"

"No," I replied. "I don't remember anything about it ever being mentioned."

"They did."

"No... you did. They never said anything. Speaking of they,_ they_ never fed us anything. You know what would sound good right now?"

"What?"

"Sniff on a stick."

"Crystal! You can't eat that!"

"I'm just kidding. But seriously—I'm _starving."_

"We can eat later, Crystal. We don't have time to look for food."

"But..." I began, but Spyro turned away, intent on ignoring me. I sighed and helped him search.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whatever happened to guard rails? Will Crystal ever learn to face her fears? Why would there be Blundertail replicas? And what the heck is eleventy-four, by the way?**


	30. Skabb Fight

**A/N:**

**Hi, everyone! Before we begin, let's give a jolly good happy birthday to GoldenGriffiness! It's her birthday. So say happy birthday. Or I'll find you. :) Also, because I didn't think of this earlier, I'll feel bad if I don't do this, and he deserves it, give a belated happy birthday to The Dragon Knight. It was his birthday, but I didn't think of public dedication 'til now. Speaking of dedications, this one goes to both DK and Golden.**

* * *

"Uh... Spyro?"

"Not now. We've got to figure out where Skabb's quarters are. I know there's a map there."

"Spyro..."

"Not now, Crystal! Now, there's obviously no secret entrance here, but I know the quarters are—"

"Spyro!"

"_What?"_

"RUN!" I bolted.

Spyro looked around, blinked, and realized what was happening. He immediately ran for it. The second he was out of the way, Dreadwings flew overhead and dropped crates that exploded. Luckily, there were no Soldiers in them, but that still could have killed us—and there were more Dreadwings coming!

"Run faster, Spyro! Get under something!" I shouted.

"Where? !"

"I don't know!"

We skidded to a stop and looked around. The Dreadwings that had previously been swarming through the skies were now gone.

"...Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

"GET DOWN!"

Spyro and I dropped as the Dreadwings suddenly reappeared and dropped the crates on us. I shot up and looked around, thankful we weren't dead. There was a hole in the ship's floor, only a few feet beside us.

"Let's get out of here! Next time they won't miss!" I exclaimed shakily.

"Hey, Sparx! You can come out now," Spyro said in a sing-song voice.

Sparx flew out from behind the crate he was hiding behind. He crossed his arms and glared at us. I grinned and jumped down the hole into the room.

It was a large room, but most of it was on fire. Piles of gems and coins and other trinkets and baubles were thrown carelessly into large piles. I looked around, eyes wide.

"Wow... look at all this stuff," Spyro said, his voice low.

"Oh sure, take your time, look arouuund..." Sparx said, raising his arms in the air for emphasis. "It's not like we're about to plummet to our deaths in a heap of FLAMING—"

"Alright! You've made your point. Let's find the map," Spyro said.

"One step ahead of you, buddy," Sparx said, flying forward and motioning to table in the middle of a room.

We headed over to it. The table had a few navigational tools on it—compasses, a telescope, a divider, and items of the like, but the most important was the map spread out of the table. There was an iron knife stuck in the middle of it.

Spyro and I examined the map. We had been on this ship for three days, but apparently we hadn't traveled very much. My eyes followed the sketch of the Silver River until it reached what I presumed to be the Ancient Grove.

I scanned over the ocean and located a large island in the middle of it. Beside it were the words 'White Isles'. That was our destination. We needed to head eastward to reach the White Isles. I took a few moments to memorize the distances before turning away and exchanging glances with Spyro.

Before we could do anything, though, Skabb walked in, Scratch and Sniff on either side of him.

"Well, if it isn't the purple menaces," Scratch said. "We hope you weren't... thinking of leaving."

"Yeah, we got a score to settle, chump!" Sniff exclaimed.

"Hey! Who are you callin' chump? !" Sparx snapped.

_"You, _fool! You!"

"It's astounding... the amount of trouble you've managed to cause..." Scratch murmured.

"You've only brought it on yourself," Spyro replied calmly.

"You gonna let him talk to you that way, Doodle-Brain? !" Sniff asked Skabb.

Skabb looked confused for a moment, presumably letting that process through his thick skull, before grunting and nodding vigorously.

"Shut up, fool! Fire the cannon!"

So, Skabb fired the cannon placed inside a large treasure chest strapped to his back (it may be worth mentioning he had a mini-cannon in place of a peg leg as well) and nearly hit me. Luckily, I managed to jump out of the way. I shot a fireball at him.

One of Skabb's arms was a hook. Apparently he could shoot it out on a chain. I didn't see it coming the first time, and it hit me. Pain wracked through my body. That hurt.

Spyro mirrored me, but the only difference was he didn't get hit. The grappling hook was fired one last time, but Skabb got stuck in the wooden floor. Spyro and I used this to our advantage. We ran up to him and hit him as much as we could before he broke free.

Skabb hit us with his sword, but being stupid as he was, he hit us with the blunt side. Luckily, it didn't knock me out, but it still left a mark. I stumbled back. When I regained my senses, I ducked under another swing and knocked him over.

Scratch and Sniff flew into the air and perched on one of the higher ceiling supporters. I breathed fire on Skabb, but he managed to get on his feet before I could do any serious damage. Skabb swiped at me, and this time he hit me with the right side of the cutlass. I stumbled back and allowed Spyro to complete what I had started.

Spyro got in a few good hits before Skabb managed to hook him and drag him away. I had found a life Spirit Gem a few moments ago, so I was sufficiently healed. I dashed over to Skabb and breathed ice on the hook's chain, stopping it from coming back, and attacked Skabb head-on. Spyro got away while Skabb was distracted.

Again and again, it was made apparent to us that Skabb never learned. He kept using the hookshot, and it kept getting caught in the floor, and we kept attacking him.

Skabb started hopping up and down on one foot, obviously injured. Scratch and Sniff were back on Skabb's shoulders now, so the cannon was readied.

The cannonballs came very rapidly, but Spyro and I managed to weave our way through them. Sparx stayed on the sidelines, luckily.

I got an idea. I used Dragon Time, and easily made my way over to Skabb. I rammed into him again, knocking him over—again—and I effectively ended the battle.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Um... uh? Ask your own question? lol...**


	31. Tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut

**A/N:**

**Sorry I couldn't write, I had a superbowl par-taaaay. I do not own Spyro, just smart aleck Crystal. If ya don't like the story then I'll blast you with a cannon.**

* * *

Skabb stood up with a grunt. I glared at him and kept my fighting stance. Skabb turned to the large window in the corner and fired his hookshot through it. Glass scattered over the floor.

"This... is where we part ways," Scratch said.

"So long, CHUMP!" Sniff exclaimed.

And then, Scratch and Sniff picked up Skabb by his shoulders and carried him through the window, leaving me standing there in disbelief.

"What the...? How is that even possible?" Spyro asked, shaking his head as if to clear it and staring after Skabb.

"We can't just let them get away! We're going after them, right? !" Sparx exclaimed.

I blinked several times. Spyro and I slowly turned to stare at him.

"Wait... did I just say that out loud?" Sparx asked.

I rolled my eyes. With one last glance at the map, I rushed outside and flew into the air. They were just in front of us. We could catch up!

I opened my mouth to breathe a fireball, but before I could, cannons on the side of the ship began shooting and me and Spyro. I dodged out of the way of one and was forced to dart this way and that. By the time the cannons stopped firing, Skabb was out of sight.

I sighed and landed in an abandoned air-boat that floated lazily along. "This is hopeless. Where do you think they went now?"

"They can't run forever," Spyro replied.

"I don't want to kill him anymore. Come on, Spyro. Let's get out of here. The faster we get to the Chronicler, the faster we get to Cynder."

"Hey—" Sparx began.

"Not now, Sparx," I snapped, annoyed that he had crashed my train of thought.

"Don't yell at Sparx!" Spyro snapped.

"Don't yell at me for yelling at Sparx!" I yelled back.

"Don't yell at me for yelling at you for yelling at Sparx!"

"Don't yell at me for—THIS IS POINTLESS!" I screamed.

Spyro and Sparx exchanged glances.

"Please Spyro. Let's just go," I squeaked.

"No, Crystal. If we let him go, he'll just terrorize more innocents."

"I hate you so much," Sparx and I said at the same time.

I sighed and flew out of the boat. "Well, are you coming or not?" I asked, turning to face Spyro who was still inside.

"I was the one who—" Spyro began.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Lazy, lazy. Tut-tut, Spyro. Tut-tut."

Spyro smacked a paw to his face with great exasperation.

"Tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut," I said so quickly it would put Volteer to shame. I snickered.

"We get it," Spyro said flatly.

"Tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut. Mouthy, mouthy."

Spyro growled in annoyance and shook his head.

"Tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut."

"Would you cut it out? !"

Tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut.

"Crystal... shut up," Sparx said, annoyed.

"Shut it, Sparkles."

"Crystal!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut," I said, smiling sweetly.

"You are annoying me."

"Tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut."

Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut tuttuttuttuttu—"

I was interrupted as Spyro tackled me mid-air and sent me flying into the water. There was a loud splash. My side burned, but I was otherwise unharmed.

"Now I'm all wet again," I grumbled.

"You deserve it," Spyro said.

"Tu—"

"If you say tut-tut again, I'm going to rip your vocal chords out."

"That's a little _dark _for you isn't it?"

"Not when I'm around you."

"Tuh. You'll be lamenting what you did when you never hear my voice again, you will!"

"Sure, Crystal. I'll be lamenting it alright. It'd actually be a welcome change..."

"Shut up. Why don't we just go after Cynder and ignore the Chronicler guy? We _know _where they're going. We don't need some old guy to tell us that."

"Crystal, we can't do that."

"Yes, we can! It's very easy."

"We don't even know where the Mountain of Malefor _is. _And we have to follow the path that's been set for us. You heard the Chronicler."

"What path? I don't see a path, all I see is darned _water!" _I paused, letting that sink in. "W-wait... How did we get so close to the ground?"

I looked up. The pirate ships that were still floating were mere specks in the sky. "Spy_ro!" _I yelled, splashing the water at the last syllable with annoyance.

"Well!" Spyro exclaimed.

I climbed onto a nearby ship that was partly in the water. Luckily, the ocean's water had doused the flames on it. I shook myself off before taking to the air.

"TUT! ...TUT!" I flew away quickly, chased by Spyro.

~~...~~

I coughed and landed in a boat, sides heaving. I was exhausted from flying upwards in an attempt to get away from Spyro.

"F... finally I caught you..." Spyro said, landing. "Crystal?"

"What?" I wheezed, plopping down in the boat.

"Can I catch you later?"

"Fair enough." I managed to catch my breath. "Hey... Spyro, the boat is moving... look! There's Skabb."

"Can we catch _him _later?"

"No," I replied, standing up. "Spyro?"

"What?"

"Is the sun rising or setting?"

"It's setting. Can't you tell?" Sparx asked.

"Great. We'll be fighting shadows," I said, shaking my head. I gazed over the edge of the boat, which was slowly traveling down towards a strange structure sticking out of the ocean. "...Aah! Get down!"

"What are you—" I pulled Spyro down. A cannonball whizzed over our heads, hitting the ship just behind us with a loud _clang _that made my ears ring.

"Uh-oh," I said. I knew what was coming next.

"AAAAAAAAH!" we all screamed as the next cannonball broke the boat into splinters and sent us flying. We landed on the raised platform, a few feet above the ocean, and were up immediately.

Skabb had hit us with his cannon. He turned around as we landed and grunted out a laugh. His tongue was comically lolling out of the side of his mouth.

"Sucker, you just don't know when to quit!" Sniff exclaimed.

"Then you don't know us very well! I quit all the time!" Sparx exclaimed.

Spyro and I glared at Sparx. He looked at us and blinked a few times. "Sorry... I thought it was gonna sound cooler..."

I rolled my eyes. Oh, Sparx.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Whaaaat? You want QUESTIONS? ! Tuttuttuttuttuttuttuttuttut.**


	32. I Spy

**A/N:**

**You know, I can't wait until we get to DotD. I don't own Spyro. Just Crystal. And if you don't like the story I'll throw you into the shine gate. *tries to jump on an apes head but is thrown off***

* * *

I screamed as I dodged a blast from Skabb's cannon. I quickly ran up to him and used the earth flail to hit him, just about bowling him over. I just barely dodged a swing of his sword, and immediately backpedaled over to Spyro.

After much fighting and not getting very much accomplished, I got the idea to look at my surroundings. Right then, I noticed the main feature of this platform.

"Spokes," I murmured.

The platform was like a giant wagon wheel. There was the circle in the middle, the lines drawn out from it to the edge, connected to each other at the top. An idea formed in my mind, and like all my ideas, it began to grow into an evil plot.

Except this time it was not to be used on Spyro or Sparx. It was going to be used on Skabb. Although I did want to throw those two into Boyzitbig on a daily basis, this wouldn't be quite as mean as that.

"Spyro," I whispered, dodging another sword swing.

Spyro took one look a me, at the glitter in my eyes, and he knew. "You have a plan."

I grinned, laughed, and hopped out of the way of a throwing knife. "OH-kay! I would make you do it, but you'd probably fall off the edge. Stand there and look innocent, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Uh—" Spyro began, but I was off.

See, there were little wooden bars connected to the inside of the wheel, which held it in place so it wouldn't spin about like a normal wheel. Seeing as I definitely wasn't strong enough to smash a thick block of wood, even if I used earth, I needed to have someone else do it for me.

I walked over the the wooden bar and stood on it. "Hey! Look over here, ya drooling mutt!" I yelled with a grin.

Skabb turned around mid-attack and growled at me. I grinned triumphantly.

"Fire the cannon!" Sniff yelled.

Skabb fired the cannon. I jumped out of the way and sure enough, the bar broke into pieces when the cannonball hit it. I ran over to the next bar.

"Nah nah nah nah nah! Are you smart enough to understand that, pea-brain?"

Another cannon was fired, which I easily dodged. I pranced over to the next bar and balanced on it easily. "Drooling dunce," I said, rolling my eyes.

I hopped to the next, quickly dodging. Spyro just stared at me, probably wondering what in the world I was trying to accomplish.

"Or is it Drooling Doorframe?" I mused to myself, stepping out of the way easily and heading over to the next block. "I got it! Drooling Dumbbell! Oof!"

While I was busy berating Skabb, Sniff had seen the predictability of my routine and used that to his advantage. He shot the cannon slightly to the right and it hit me spot on. I was sent tumbling into the murky depths below.

Coughing, I emerged from below the water. Just for the record, it tasted _horrible. _I knew the sea was salty and not meant for being drunk, but I didn't know it was that bad.

I managed to climb back up onto the wheel-platform. Oh, that was going to leave a bruise, I knew. Although my running was impaired, I needed to finish this. Skabb was undefeatable otherwise.

"Hey! Hit me with that again, I dare you!" I taunted.

"Back for more?" Scratch asked.

"Fire the cannon!" Sniff yelled.

This time, I knew it was coming. I bluffed left then dodged right, and the bar exploded into a million pieces.

"Hey, Spyro, I'm not sure if this guy is very smart! Maybe we should put his shoulder to the _wheel!"_ I shouted to Spyro, who was all the way across the wheel.

"What? What did you say? !"

"I SAID I think we should put his SHOULDER to the _WHEEL!" _

"I CANNOT HEAR YOU..."

"WE SHOULD PUT HIS SHOULDER TO THE WHEEL!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? !"

"I DON'T KNOW, IT WAS A BAD WAY TO IMPLY SOMETHING!"

"WHY DID YOU BADLY IMPLY SOMETHING? !"

"BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO HINT TO YOU TO START SPINNING THIS WHEEL AROUND WITHOUT LETTING ANYONE ELSE KNOW OF OUR INTENTIONS!"

"LIKE WHO? !"

"LIKE SKABB!"

"WHY? !"

"BECAUSE HE IS THE PERPETRATOR!"

"WHAT IS A PERPETRATOR? !"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I groaned in exasperation. "Spyro."

"What?"

"SPIN THE WHEEL!"

"Okay!"

We both took to the air, flew over to opposite sides, and began to push to wheel around. It wasn't long before it was spinning quickly and knocked Skabb off his feet.

"Now's our chance! Let's go!" I shouted as the wheel began to slow down. We flew forward and attacked Skabb. He had apparently hit his head on the guardrail and was knocked unconscious.

After about a minute, he woke up again. By this time, he was bleeding heavily because of the wounds we had inflicted on him. He managed to get up and held his sword up to the sky.

The sword began to glow brightly with a strange purple light. It danced like fire on the steel cutlass. Skabb turned to us and swung the sword at us.

"Spyro."

"What?"

"Run."

"Huh?"

"Run!" I bolted, ducking under another swing.

The sword licked my shoulder, and although it was only a small cut, pain wracked through it. The small wound sizzled. Spyro ran after me and circled around Skabb, attacking him from behind. Skabb stayed focused on me, though.

"I'm apparently ABOUT TO DIE!" I yelled, jerking backwards and breathing fire.

"Calm down!" Spyro yelled.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? ! AAAAAAAH!" The sword hit me that time when I turned to run, leaving a slash on my front leg. It was minor compared to the blow I had received with the cannonball, but it still _hurt._

Spyro shook his head breathed a large blast of earth that made Skabb stumble backwards and sent Scratch flying. Sniff raised up and flew away. Skabb kept stumbling until he stumbled right off the edge of the wheel. He fell down, down into the unforgiving ocean, where his heavy wounds would keep him from ever coming back out. Only a cry of anguish and a howl marked his passing.

Spyro, who had been walking forward menacingly, paused. Seeing only that the birds were left, we sat down. They weren't a threat.

"That ain't nothin'! We don't need him to take out these punks!" Sniff taunted.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Why even try?

"I pity the fool that messes with us!" Sniff continued, jumping into the air.

Sparx had had enough. He was looking reaaaaally annoyed by remember when I said dragonflies are stronger than they look?

Sparx right-hooked Sniff, sending him spinning to the ground. With one last dramatic upwards reach, he fell over and died. In all honesty, I did not expect that.

Sparx flew over to us. "Hey-ah! That felt good!"

"You're finally playing your part," I said smugly. Sparx rolled his eyes.

Scratch, with a silent glare, took off before the same could happen to him. He hastily flew off. That was the last I ever saw of him.

Spyro, Sparx, and I exchanged glances. Sparx shrugged. We turned and took a running start before heading into the air.

~~...~~

We flew over the ocean, the last of the sunset's richly colored rays sparkling over the waves. Despite the beauty of the scene, I was sooo bored.

"Let's play I Spy!" I exclaimed suddenly.

Spyro glanced down at the ocean under us. "Okay, what the heck is there to 'spy?'" he asked.

"I spy something red!"

Spyro looked around, before saying, "Is it the sun?"

"No."

"The dried blood on your arm?"

"Ew." I licked the backside of my claw and rubbed it off. "No."

"Is it your ego, Crystal?"

I grinned. "Nope."

"There is nothing red," Spyro said, looking around again.

"Yes there is!" I snickered.

"There is nothing red!" Sparx interjected.

"There is, too!" I insisted.

"I give up," Spyro said, smacking a paw to his face.

"Then I will keep t-u-ting for eternity!"

"Oh, great, Uhhh..." Spyro looked around. "If you're joking I'm going to slice your up with your own tailblade."

I grinned sweetly. "Again with the darkness?"

Spyro growled. "I give up," he said after a while.

"Tu—" I began

"Tell me or I will tell Terrador who stole his coffee!"

"Okay, fine!" I said. "It's the bloodshotness in your eyes."

"Bloodsho—" Sparx began.

"You die now." Spyro started chasing me around.

* * *

**A/N:**

***snickers* The I Spy scene belongs to GoldenGriffiness, it is not mine. I just borrowed it. Hey, Golden, have you met Stanley yet? He's real nice. :3**

**And also, the questions start to bore me. :( So no more questions, except maybe one or two if you are lucky.**


	33. Random

**A/N:**

**Yeah! Stanley and the Pineapple! Anyway, I don't own the Spyro Trilogy, just Crystal. And if you don't like the story, I may just shock you with those orb things...**

* * *

After Spyro had chased me around for a little while, we went back to flying. I was on the right, and Spyro was on the left. Sparx was circling around us.

"Did you see me back there? I was like... BAM! And he was all... OOMPH!"

"I know!" I exclaimed. "You were like... KAPEEE-OWW! And you killed him! Alright, brother!"

Spyro gave a side-glare at me. "Should we be encouraging that?"

"No, I guess not," I held my paw out where Spyro couldn't see and Sparx high-fived it.

"Which reminds me... where are we going?" Sparx asked.

"I didn't get a very long look at the map, but there's got to be some sort of landmark," Spyro replied.

I shielded my eyes from the wind and blinked. Why was I suddenly so tired? Night or not, I didn't usually get tired this early.

"Sure. I'll just keep my eyes peeled for the flashing sign that says 'SPOOKY MOON TEMPLE!'" Sparx said.

"Sparx, how in the world could a sign fla—" I cut off. I was suddenly really, really tired. I began to breath heavily and slowed down, before I stopped flying completely and fell. Spyro did a somersault... the same thing was happening to him.

"Oh no..." Sparx said. He spoke again, but I was already gone, falling towards the ocean...

When we hit the water, I was already almost gone. A little pain pricked through me, but I could hardly feel it. We began to sink, and I couldn't fight it. That was all I could remember before I blacked out.

~~...~~

I bolted straight up as soon as my eyes opened. "Are you crazy? !" I screamed to the sky, lit with sparkling stars.

There was no reply.

Although I was angry that the Chronicler summoned us _now, _of all times, and that we might drown while we were dreaming, I still felt the instinct to go to the pool I could see from the floating platform. So, Spyro and I glided over to it.

"Something's not right..." Spyro murmured. "Why is it so dark here?" he shouted.

I walked slowly, staying behind Spyro. This place was... different. _Too _different. Although it matched the appearance of the other dreams, something here was wrong.

"Can you hear me? Is anyone there?" Spyro asked, after a moment. His voice shook slightly.

_All warriors feel fear..._

I blinked and looked down at the ground guiltily.

"I want to know what has happened to Cynder!" Spyro continued, voice defiant.

"A flash of lightning is born of the sky and its temper, young dragon.," the Chronicler said, his voice mysterious as always.

"You're not answering our question!" I yelled, sounding more frightened than I meant to.

"You must learn to control your own emotions, if you are to tame the free spirit of electricity," was the only reply.  
I looked at the sky. How? Why now? The question was mostly directed at Spyro, but a good part of it was directed at me. What was I supposed to do?

Spyro and I walked forward, into the platform.  
"What emotions?" I whispered, my jaw clenched.

Spyro looked at me sadly.

I rose up into the air, relishing the familiar element, but at the same time bitterly resenting it. Why did I have to be a purple dragon? Why _me?_

The electricity expanded out suddenly, flying away. Why give more detail? It doesn't matter.

_But what do you have to say?_ a little voice in my head asked me, almost taunting but not quite.

_Nothing. This is what they want me to—_

_What do **you **want?_

I did not answer. I only looked at the ground again. What I wanted? I wanted this to never have happened. I felt bad for thinking it, but that's what I wanted. That would never happen, though.

"This power is accentuated by your impulsive nature," The Chronicler explained. "Trust your instincts."

"What do _you _want?" I murmured to myself as I stepped off the pedestal, quietly so Spyro would not hear.

I just wanted to leave. This Chronicler guy still freaked me out for some reason. I knew he was trying to help us, but something about him frightened me.

I walked forward and jumped onto the steps that led to the training platform, wondering to myself why to continue forward. It was the same as the last dreams. The only difference was I could barely see through the crushing darkness.

Of course, I knew that something I couldn't fight was always drawing me forward, further on, and I also knew that we wouldn't be able to wake up until we completed the dream.

I'll describe the special powers. There was an electric orb, which was... well, an electric orb. It sent things flying. There was the traditional blast of lightning, the throwing ability, and my favorite electricity attack, the electric arc.

Then there was the fury. It surrounded me in a ball, made an anticipating charging sound, and then exploded, leaving a wave above the ground. It was different from our last fury. Apparently we were getting more powerful.

We flew up to the final area, the Temple. But this Temple was different. There was something wrong. The dragon statue's wings were shrouding its face, and the two eggs that were usually at its feet were split open. The building itself was in ruins. I stared at the statue, mesmerized. Who was he?

"Okay. I've completed your tasks," Spyro said. "What do we do next?"

His pace quickened. I sprinted up until I was beside him and slowed to a quick walk.

"How can I find you? Are you there? !" Spyro yelled. After a slight pause, he said, "Great, now the voice inside my head is ignoring me."

"Are you thinking... what I'm thinking?" I asked, staring at the pool.

"Maybe I'll just... take a peek..." Spyro said, walking up to it.

I gazed into the foggy depths, and as I did, my vision blurred...

~~...~~

_I could hear... the rattling of a chain... a grunt from somewhere, from the thing holding the chain._

_The room came into bright contrast._

_Apes. A glowing green light behind a throne on the raised area of the darkened room. Strange pillars held strange lamps that resembled gargoyle faces, the only light source. In the middle of the room was a beam of purple light that came in through a hole in the ceiling._

_Cynder..._

_There was a chain on her neck. Her face was defiant and she was looking at something. At the throne. I stared and realized that a large ape was sitting on the throne._

"_So... the traitor returns." Who was he, this ape that spoke to Cynder as if she were no more than a..._

_..._

"_You can't go through with this, Gaul," Cynder's voice was surprisingly calm, almost relaxed, but fear lurked behind it._

_The large ape laughed, before resuming his serious state. "Nothing can prevent this."_

_I knew I had seen him somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where._

"_**Cynder..."**_

_It was Gaul._

"_We are merely here to welcome our master back into the realm and join him at his side," Gaul said._

_I examined him. One of his eyes was gone, and it was replaced with something green and glowing... a Spirit Gem? He had on metallic purple armor... and otherwise looked like another ape, except much, much bigger and more frightening._

"_But fear not, Cynder," Gaul continued."You've been such a faithful servant, I'm sure he'll take you back."_

_Immediately Cynder lunged for Gaul, but was stopped by the chain. She pulled at it, but it held, so she was forced to glare at Gaul and the ape holding her with all the venom she could muster._

_Gaul stood up. "And if not, you will have the honor of being the first to perish by his hand."_

_Tail waving aggressively back and forth and wings spread, Cynder glared at Gaul, daring him to come within range._

"_Long have we waited. Long have we suffered!" Gaul continued, addressing the crowd of apes standing around the dais. "But soon, our master shall return, and his coming shall bring forth a new age of power for the apes! And we shall have our revenge!"_

_Whoops and cheers of approval filled the room._

~~...~~

"Goodbye, creepy little turtle monster! Goodbye, goodbye, thanks for everything!"

And for the fourth time, I woke up to Sparx. A strange groaning noise filled the air. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I did anyway.

"What happened?" Spyro asked hoarsely, getting up. He had a killer headache. I could tell by the look on his face.

We were on a beach, on an island. It was twilight now. I looked around and saw a cave, but otherwise, this place was unremarkable. Except for the way the sky looked. It had strange ripples going through it, kind of like the ocean's small waves.

"Weeeell, let's see. You've been hearing voice in your head, and have led us all over the place, which has been great because we're having so much fun, and now we're stranded on an enchanted island and I just can't wait to see what happens next," Sparx replied.

I smirked and walked forward.

"Hey, Sparx?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did we get here?"

"Oh, some turtle monster saved your hides," Sparx replied. I stopped in my tracks.

"Let me get this straight..." I said to Sparx. "A random turtle randomly saved us, but Spyro randomly hit his head randomly on the random shell which is why he randomly now has a random headache?"

"Yup."

"But why would a randomly ginormous turtle randomly save two randomly purple dragons?"

Spyro gave Sparx a death glare, rubbing his sore forehead. "Do _not _say another word or she wi—"

But Sparx ignored him and looked at me. "How the heck would I know?"

"But seriously, why would a randomly huge turtle save a random pair of random purple dragons who had been on a random burning ship in order to randomly find a random map and randomly ended up fighting a random dog randomly named Skabb and then randomly took off and randomly were randomly falling out of the randomly placed sky on their way to find the random Moon Temple on the random White Isle due to the random instructions of a random guy who has randomly contacted two random nine-year-olds who he randomly doesn't even know who randomly started preaching in their randomly random dreams of random statues that would randomly attack two random nine-year-olds who were randomly talking to a random guy who they don't even randomly know, and instead of randomly talking, shouldn't we randomly be exploring the random temple named after the random moons instead of randomly arguing about my random use of the word random?"

Spyro glared at me, one eye slightly squinted with his headache. "I hate you."

"I know, but don't look so glumpy! I know what will cheer you up," I said, unnaturally pleasant, which only could mean one thing.

Spyro and Sparx exchanged glances.

"My random impression of random Volteer!"

Spyro stared at me. "Oh, crud."

* * *

**A/N:**

**The random part belongs to... you guessed it... Goldie! XD Hey, Golden, have you met— *looks back at Crystal running toward me* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away***


	34. Spyro's in Looove Again

**A/N:**

**I don't own Spyro, only Crystal. If you don't like the story, don't read it and all of those silly noob sayings.**

* * *

"Let's get this over with," I said, tromping over to the cave. Although I had been in a bright mood, it had darkened now that we had to continue forward.

"Try to walk a little lighter, will you? We're _not _trying alert whatever hostile creatures are on this island, you know," Spyro muttered.

"You know, you've been being really mean to me lately," I said, glaring at Spyro.

"Have not," Spyro said.

"You have, too. You've been all depressed and serious and stuff. What happened to you? You used to be a lot of fun."

"This," Spyro gestured to the island, "happened."

"Well, lighten up, will you? Better yet, grow back down. I'm losing you, Spyro." With that, I headed forward quickly.

I nearly ran into a large blue door. No, not just large, massive. It towered over us. But... there was no means of opening it, oddly.

"I think we're here," Spyro said.

"Oh, goodie." I bet you know which dragonfly that comment that came from.

I examined the giant door, and managed to spot an entryway at the top. I flew up to it and headed into the room. It was electricity-oriented. The next massive door was yellow, and at the bottom of it was a hole which we could slip through.

Sparx went through first, then Spyro. They had little problem. I walked up to the hole, crouched, and squeezed through.

I was about halfway inside when I got stuck. I tried to continue forward but had little luck there. I then tried to pull myself backwards, but that didn't work either.

"Problems?" Sparx asked.

"I'm stuck," I admitted.

Sparx and Spyro exchanged amused glances.

I gave them the evil eye and attempted to get out on my own, but I failed repeatedly. After a moment, I sighed. "A little help, please?"

Spyro walked over and pulled me out easily.

"Ouch. Thanks."

The next room was like the last—debris was everywhere, and a giant door also served as a wall. There was a fire emblem on the floor—the last had been an emblem of a lightning bolt. But this room was red... fire. The door had another hole near the bottom, but this one was big, so I didn't get stuck.

I exhaled as I walked through. This looked like the place from my dreams. If I didn't believe this was the White Isle before, this confirmed it.

The next room was ice. The door was, of course, blue. The was a swirling ice emblem on the slick floor. I flew up to the hole in the middle of the door and headed into the final room.

This room was strange. There were no walls in it, but we weren't outside. We were surrounded by space, as if we were in Convexity. The ground was slippery, and it was cold in here.

I wondered to myself where the earth room had gone. I didn't see it in those three rooms.

I spied four statues near the edge of the ground. "Sparx. Don't go near those—"

"Hey, Spyro, what are these?" Sparx asked loudly, flying over to the statues.

I smacked a paw to my face. "Sparx!"

The statues roared and woke up. Sparx screamed and flew back over to us. Spyro and I took to the air and flew up to a hole in the wall behind us.

Unfortunately, the crazy kill lights from Concurrent Skies were in the small tunnel. I groaned. "Spyro?"

"What?"

"Do me a favor."

"What would that be?"

"Don't step into those lights."

"Uh..."

"Just don't!"

I activated Dragon Time. Spyro did the same. We weaved our way through the lights. One of them almost hit me, but I luckily managed to dodge out of the way.

We rounded a corner. I glanced uneasily at a statue of the strange dragon just like the ones in our dreams and at the Temple. Just then, I spied a large, bulky creature that was on fire. I'm not sure what it was, but it was very scary.

I got an idea just then. I used ice on it, and the creature immediately crumbled to ashes. I blew on my claws dismissively and grinned. Spyro shook his head.

We ended up outside, on a cliff, gazing down into the misty island. There was a building far away, and I had a feeling that was our destination.

"Wow..." I whispered. I exchanged glances with Spyro before quickly taking to the air, just as two statues below us began to stir.

"Where are we going?" Spyro asked, flying behind me. Sparx was beside me.

"Uhh... how about back to the Temple, hmm? Maybe we can go back to the Ancient Grove and have a tea party with Arborick. Where do you think we're going? !" I yelled.

Spyro glared at me and shook his head.

"This is it," I said in a hushed voice. I landed on the ground and looked around. There was a large building in front of us with two humongous statues on either side of the door, a pool of water near us, and a log near the pool. Otherwise, this courtyard-like place was bare.

"Sacred threshold... hollowed ground... Pathways unfold... lost is found... Prove your worth with quick desire... Ice and earth... Electric...Fire..." A female voice resonated across the area.

I blinked. What the heck did that mean?

"What the—Now _I'm _hearing voices!" Sparx exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Spyro asked.

"How would I know? Wait... I'm having a thought!" Sparx replied excitedly. "Nope, nope... y-nope. Never mind. I lost it. I got nothing."

"Oh, Sparx, nobody cares if you're a little slow," I said, grinning.

"Crystal, knock it off," Spyro said sternly.

"Spyro, nobody cares that you're infatuated with Cynder," I said smugly.

"WHAT? I am _not _infatuated with her!" Spyro snapped.

"A little... defensive... are we?" I asked, laughing. "Face it, Spyro. You are hopelessly in love."

Spyro growled. "Knock. It. Off."

"Sheesh, no wonder you've been more klutzy than usual. You were so deep in thought that—" Spyro tackled me yet again.

~~...~~

"We must have missed something," Spyro said to Sparx. "Come on, let's look around."

I rubbed my bruised arm and scowled. I stood up and walked over to Spyro. "You're in looooove," I hissed tauntingly, then bolted as Spyro chased me around some more.

~~...~~

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

I scowled and rubbed my _other _now_-_bruised foreleg.

I sighed. "Come on. We're wasting time."

"Hey, I'm the one that pointed that out!" Spyro snapped.

"Well you're an idiot so it doesn't count."

"Am not!"

"Am, too!"

"Am not!"

"Am, too!"

* * *

**A/N:**

***facepalm* They're both stupid, problem solved.**


	35. The Spooky Moon Temple

**A/N:**

**I think it's time for TRIPLE MEGA CHAPTER DAY!‼‼‼ TRPLE MEGA CHAPTER DAY‼‼‼ is the day where I write three chapters in a day! TRPLE MEGA CHAPTER DAY‼‼‼ is cool! I don't own either of Crystal's brothers. Only Crys. And if you don't like the story, DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

As I headed forward to examine the statues, something metal hit me in the head, knocking me over. I rolled over and was back on my feet almost immediately.

What I faced was a white glowing orb walking on symbol-inscribed bronze legs. The legs tapped rhythmically when they hit the ground. I stared, taken aback. I dodged another swing from the creature's legs.

Those things were quick. One minute they were in front of you, and then the were behind you, and then they had struck you and were beside you.

As we were fighting off the orbs, I glanced at Spyro. "You _do _realize two nine-year-olds are going looking for a random old guy they never met?" I asked.

Spyro looked back at me from where he stood a ways ahead. "Yeah, so? It's what Ignitus thought was right."

"Who is another adult we talked to not knowing anything about him," I insisted.

Spyro sighed and shook his head, "Crystal, stop wasting time," he said, turning back to his orb.

"But really! We are following a random old guy who has led us on a wild goosechase that has almost got us killed several times!"

"Oh, come on, Crystal."

"But, Spyro!"

He gave me his death glare. "What?"

"What would Mom and Dad say if they knew?"

Spyro rolled his eyes and turned back to killing another orb-spider.

"But seriously, Spyro! Ever heard of 'stranger danger?'" I was convinced to get out of here.

"You are incapable of seriousness. Seriously, Crystal."

"I can, too, be serious!"

"Can not!"

"Can, too!"

"Can, not!"

"Can, too!"

"Will you ever stop?" Spyro asked, exasperated.

"Stop what?" I asked defensively.

"Calling the Chronicler 'old guy.'"

Sparx watched helplessly.

"Now, why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because we're TRYING TO GET HIM TO HELP US!" Spyro shouted.

"Just impersonate Volteer! He'll get so exasperated he'll help us!" I exclaimed thoughtfully.

"You're insane!" Spyro exclaimed.

"And you're stupid!" I replied quickly.

"Why am I stupid?"

"Because you _just _figured that out!"

"I've known that forever, you have too!"

"If we both knew it, why say it _now?"_

"I don't know!"

"You don't know? Then you are stupid!"

"Why is that?"

"Because stupidity is the lack of knowledge."

"Stupidity is your very essence, not mine, sister."

"You're stupid!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

After a lot of yelling back and forth, we finally managed to get back on track and finished killing off the orbs.

"Okay... we killed them... now what?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Spyro said, looking around.

I tapped one of the orbs that had been left behind after the orb-spiders died. It rolled away quickly. I looked over and noticed some stone slabs with circular depressions in them sitting near the statues.

"Wait a second..." I said. "Spyro?"

"What?"

"What do those holes remind you of?"

"Well, that maze in Tall Plains," Spyro said.

I grinned.

"Wait... you don't think..." Spyro walked over to an orb and rolled it over to one of the slabs. He pushed it up until it rolled into the hole. It fit perfectly.

I helped Spyro push the rest of the orbs in. I waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

"...Uh, Spyro?"

"Maybe there's something we have to do," Spyro suggested.

I paused, remembering my dream. "I have an idea."

I turned to the first orb and breathed earth. It glowed green. I smiled triumphantly, but just then, a loud alarm went off. Lights like the kill-lights emitted from the dragon statue's eyes, skimming over the ground. Luckily, they didn't hit me.

"See? He's _trying _to kill us."

"Maybe you should hit it with something else?" Spyro suggested, ignoring my comment.

I stepped back and breath ice at the first orb. It glowed blue and nothing happened.

"Well, good, you got the right sequence," Spyro said. "You know, what the voice said... 'Ice, earth, electricity, fire'?"

We exchanged glances. Spyro breathed earth on the second orb. It glowed green and nothing happened. I breathed electricity, Spyro breathed fire, and... the door opened.

"Alright!" I exclaimed.

As we trudged through the entrance I said, "This place is incredible, infallible, mystic, amazing, eerie, hicunbunicles, and rukimenter."

"It only counts if you use real words," a fast-recovering Spyro said.

"They are real words!" I exclaimed.

"Really, infallible? That is not a real word."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't."

Sparx smacked his face. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"I know you are, but what am I?" I asked sarcastically.

"Do you know how lame and unoriginal that is?" Spyro asked.

"Isn't that the point of saying it?"

"Quite possibly," he said, unable to come up with a real retort.

I rolled my eyes and walked forward. We were in a long hallway. The thing that was creepy about this place was that there were _lit _candles on the wall.

"Um... Spyro?" I asked.

"Yes?" Spyro asked.

"Are books supposed to fly?"

"No..."

"Tell that to the flying book."

"Huh?"

There was a giant book and flying along the hallway. Its red top was facing upwards and it was flapping like wings.

"What the...?" Sparx asked.

"Follow that book!" I shouted, chasing after it.

The book led us to an area with a small depression in the middle of it. Candles were everywhere here, and there were four doors, each different colors. Red, blue, green, yellow. Fire, ice, earth, electricity. The fire door was open.

"Wow... Which door should we go through?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Sparx began sarcastically.

I sighed, knowing I was gonna get it.

"Well, let's see.. there's four doors... buuuut only one is open... I wonder which door we should go through!"

"Very funny, Tinkerbell," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Tinkerbell?" Sparx glared at me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The stranger danger and Crystal reading Barnum's Thesaurus (Fable joke; look it up) scenes belong to GoldenGriffiness.**


	36. The Elemental Dragon

**A/N:**

**Wlel, hree's the caphetr. I hpoe you can raed tihs, baecsue if you cna't, you rlealy souhdln't be raeindg tihs sotry. I do not own the Spryo tilorgy. I olny own Carytsl. And if you dno't lkie the sorty tehn dno't raed it or tihs sceert maesgse.**

* * *

I walked forward into the door, glancing back curiously at the strange stones in front of it. It slammed shut behind us with a bang. I jumped.

"Wwwwwooooonderful," I said, rolling my eyes.

Our first obstacle wasn't really an obstacle at all. Just a small, quiet path. Behind its bend was a gate. As we approached it, two spider-orbs dropped from the sky. They were just like the ones we had encountered outside the building, except their orbs were red.

When they were dead, we pushed them into the holes by the door, flamed them, and continued on. Next was a room with lava in it. We glided over to some platforms sticking out of the lava. Here was a stone creature, which was very fast. Spyro got the notion to hit it (using Dragon Time, of course) and a door opened.

We glided over a big chasm to the other side, killed some spider-orbs, went through a door, killed some more spider-orbs, had to bash a another stone bug into the ground, went along a path, stepped into a portal... and encountered a large demon-like elemental crystal fire boss.

In more detail, it highly resembled the Executioner, except it sported a large club, was wearing blood-red armor, and had rubies embedded in said armor.

It was easy to defeat him, at least. Fire... strangely... did the most damage to him. He was pretty quick, though, so we were forced to use Dragon Time often.

From the ceiling, a platform lowered. Spyro and I jumped onto it and were raised back into the room we started in. The ice door opened.

We walked into the ice challenge room, flew over a poisoned lake of some sort, walked through a door, killed an ice creature (that resembled the electricity rock monsters from Concurrent Skies, but made out of ice), killed an orb, flew across a pool, killed some ice creatures, killed an orb, lit all the orbs in the area with so a door would open, walked through a door, killed and smashed into the ground one of the stone bugs, and walked into a portal, killed the ice boss who looked just like a fire boss except for the crystals on the armor where sapphires, ended up back inside the main room, walked into the electricity challenge, flew over a pool, killed some electricity monsters (just like the ice monsters), flew across another pool, went through a door, walked through a tunnel, broke a door, killed some electricity monsters, killed some spider-orbs, smashed a stone bug into the ground, went through a portal, killed the electricity spirit (the gemstones were amber), went up the ceiling thing, went into the earth challenge, blasted some orb holes with earth, went through a door, killed some earth monsters, went through a door, slammed two stone bugs into the ground, went through a door, killed some earth monsters, killed some spider-orbs, went through a door, flew over a pool, went into a portal, killed the earth demon (who had emerald gemstones), aaaaand... went up the platform and back into the ceiling one last time.

"Spyro, I have a feeling the female narrator will strike back soon," I whispered.

Now that all the challenges were completed, a portal activated, swirling with a mesmerizing purple light.

"Hold on. I think we've found it," Spyro said, walking up to the portal. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hey, if there is, could we... you know, not wake it up? Because everything we've met so far has tried to kill us," Sparx said.

"Expose your heart to summon ghost, then face alone what you fear most," the female voice said.

"Uh... alone? Define, maybe?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling, but the person speaking did not answer.

"I knew it! This place wants us dead. We should've turned back when we had a chance," Sparx said, crossing his arms.

I usually don't give up, but he had a point. I mean, the whole... 'alone' thing was starting to worry me, not to mention I couldn't even prepare because I honestly didn't _know_ what I feared most. I was afraid of a lot of things.

"I need to do this, Sparx," Spyro said, standing up. I stood up too, but backed away instead of walking forward. Spyro gave me a reassuring look.

"Yeah? Go ahead. Expose your heart and see what happens!" Sparx exclaimed.

I glanced at him sadly, then walked forward with Spyro.

"Wait..." Sparx said, flying in front of us. "Don't do it! You can't leave me behind in the wacky moon temple, with all the whispering walls and the wacky _thingies! _They want to make me part of their freak show!"

Spyro and I ignored him and stepped into the portal. My vision blurred white and faded.

~~...~~

It was all black. I was falling in an endless void, and I could not stop or fly. Spyro was not there.

"Pay attention, young dragon. The world is full of things to be fearful of, but you must learn to face your fears," a voice said.

"What am I afraid of?" I asked.

"There are many things in your life you are afraid of, and that is acceptable. A friend of yours once stated that all warriors feel fear, and he is right. But no matter what you fear, one day you must learn to cope with it."

"Like what?" I asked, my voice not rising above a murmur.

"There are four key points in fear: Loss, Conflict, Failure, and Restriction," the voice said. "You will always feel them throughout your life at least once, and many will be a combination of all these."

I stared into the void, and down to the ground that was not there.

"There are two things that you fear the most. The first involves Loss and Conflict. You are afraid of losing your family. You feel as if it has been torn apart in this war. When somebody dies, they are never truly gone. They live on, looking after you. You have not lost them, Crystal; your family is alive and they love you. That is something that cannot be torn apart."

I closed my eyes and exhaled. A white light emanated from my body, swirled around me, and flew into the voice.

"Good. Now, this next fear will not come and go so easily. It is a combination of all four key points of fear. You are afraid. Not of her... but **for **her. You are afraid that Cynder will return to darkness, and you will lose everything you hoped and strove for, but most of all, you are afraid you'll lose your friend. You must directly confront this fear, and banish it. It will still remain, but will not be as prominent as before. Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good. Spread your wings."

I did. My eyes flashed again...

~~...~~

I stood up and looked around. This place was dreary and grey. I was standing on a black circular floor, that was floating. On four sides were statues of the strange dragon. The sky was dark and only the occasional thunder boom or lightning bolt penetrated the still air.

This place was dancing with familiarity, but I just couldn't place my claw on it. Where was this place from? I shivered.

I was alone. Spyro wasn't there. I suddenly felt very frightened, but I remembered the words of whoever was speaking to me in my dream. Spyro was still alive. Just because he wasn't here didn't mean we were torn apart. I stood up straight and waited for what I knew was coming.

Cynder appeared in the middle of the black floor, but it wasn't Cynder. It was the corrupted Cynder. She didn't look quite like herself, either. Rather than her normal colors, she glowed a red color.

Cynder stood up on her hind legs, roared, and charged towards me. She tried to slice me with her tail. I breathed earth, but it didn't even seem to hit her—in fact, it literally bounced off of her! I tried fire, and it worked.

Cynder changed color to yellow. By then I had the hang of things. I breathed electricity, and it hurt it. It seemed that whatever color she was, she could only be hit by the element relating to that color.

She sent me rolling with a swipe and changed to red again. I got up and breathed a blast of fire. She nearly hit me with the scythes on her wings, but I dodged.

Cynder changed to green. I used earth flail to hit her, but I couldn't knock her over. I dodged a swipe of her claws and breathed earth again.

Cynder changed to fire, but before I could do anything, she ran into me and knocked me over. Again. I rolled and nearly fell off the edge, but I luckily caught myself.

She changed to blue. I sucked in my breath and breathed a large and powerful ice bomb that hit her. Cynder stood up on her hind leg again before fading.

My world faded white again...

~~...~~

Sparx was sitting in a corner, looking as traumatized as he possibly could.

"Sparx, would you get up?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Immediately, he plastered himself to my horn. "Crystal!" he screeched.

"Sparx..." I sighed and gave in.

I exchanged glances with Spyro. A new door had opened. Sparx let go of my horn and flew beside us, peering into the room.

"Let's get this over with," I muttered.

"Will you please try to keep a positive attitude?" Spyro asked.

I sucked in my breath dramatically. "No. Unless yelling at the Chronicler counts."

"No, yelling at the Chronicler does not count."

"Then it appears that I shall have a very negative attitude."

"That's strange, even for you."

I gasped dramatically. "I thought you really knew me!"

"Crystal..." Spyro groaned. "Cut it out. This is serious."

"Hello? Can we go, like, _now? !"_ Sparx exclaimed.

"Hey, just 'cause you're older doesn't mean you can tell us what to—" I began.

"Get in there," Sparx said.

Spyro and I scurried quickly towards the door.


	37. RIDDLES OF DOOM!

**A/N:**

**I DO NOT OWN SPYRO! JUST CRYSTAL! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN I WILL ARGUE WITH YOU! SORRY ABOUT ZEE ABUSE OF THE CAPS AND SHORTNESS OF ZEE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Y-You go first," Sparx said, suddenly reluctant.

Spyro and I headed forward. There was a giant hourglass in the middle of the room, and bookshelves lined the walls, filled with books of all shapes and colors. Near the hourglass was an empty stand.

"Ooh! What's this?" Sparx asked, flying forward. So much for me going first. "I think it's a magic wishing lamp."

Spyro and I exchanged glances and walked fully into the room.

_I think I might have smacked him with my tail one too many times..._I thought to Spyro.

"Hello? Genie? You in there?" Sparx asked. He tapped on the glass.

"This is incredible. The entire history of the dragon race... it looks like it's all here!" Spyro said to me, walking forward even further.

For now, I didn't care about anything else... it was just too amazing.

"It is. Well... most of it," a male voice said.

"Did you hear that? IT SPOKE TO ME!" Sparx exclaimed, still fixated on the hourglass.

"The records in this hall date back to the beginning of time... nearly." The Chronicler walked into the room.

"The Chronicler!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Did you really need to say that? Who else would that be?" I pointed out. Spyro ignored me.

The dragon was... hard to describe. He was a blue-grey color, with a black hourglass marking on his snout. His horns curved downwards and his eyes were light blue. He was wearing a blue robe, and a necklace that had a light blue crystal on it. His wings were slightly tattered.

"Yes, Spyro... it is I. And I've been waiting for you," the Chronicler said.

"Oh, well, I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. We got a little held up back there with the, oh you know, RIDDLES OF DOOM!" Sparx yelled.

"It was a necessary evil. I... had to be sure, Spyro and Crystal. I haven't had any visitors... in my solitude... for over one-thousand years," the Chronicler explained, walking past us.

"Shock-er! Try getting rid of the psychedelic dragon outside!" Sparx said.

"You've been here for that long?" Spyro asked.

"Oh, yes. But I have my books," the Chronicler replied. "And I watch and wait and... listen for things to come... and then add them to the Books of Time. You are also written in the books, though many pages are still left incomplete."

"We are? Can we see?" I asked.

"Of course you can. This one is yours. Look," the Chronicler said. A book slid out of its place of the shelves and flew over. So, the Chronicler had telekinesis or something?  
The book was purple with orange-gold tints. Like a book version of us. Spyro, Sparx, and I headed over to the open book.

I examined it, reading the words and examining the pictures. One was of an ape... Gaul was in my book.

"You've seen this hideous creature before," the Chronicler said, noticing our gaze was locked on the picture of Gaul.

"Why is he in my book?" Spyro asked.

"How could he be connected to us?" I asked in disbelief.

"It was Gaul who led the raid on the Temple on the night of your birth... and Ignitus rescued your egg," the Chronicler replied, voice containing a hint of sadness.

"And... when they took Cynder's..." Spyro murmured.

"Yes, it was... most unfortunate." Changing the subject, he turned a page. "Oh, and here is little Sparx."

"H-hey!" Sparx exclaimed. "Nobody needs to see that... ever."

See what? I didn't get a good look at the picture.

"Wait... can these books tell the future?" Spyro asked.

"In parts, though... just glimpses of the future, really," the Chronicler said, looking thoughtful.

'Then I want to know what will happen to Cynder," Spyro and I immediately said.

"Spyro, Crystal, you don't—"

"Please! I must know." Spyro said.

The Chronicler sighed and laid down tiredly. "Very well. But hers is a darker tale."

A black book with grey outskirts flew over. I sucked in my breath. I wasn't exactly sure what was coming, but I knew it wouldn't be good. Not good at all.


	38. Let Me Tell You a Story

**A/N:**

**Not much to say here, so—Eat your veggies and stay in school! Wear a helmet when you're skateboarding and you can still be cool! ...lolwhut? Here's my real tip: If a weird old guy out in the wilderness offers you tea, don't take it. It could be poisoned. _Toph. _I do not own Spyro and the scene with the Chronicler belongs to Goldie. If you don't like the story, go drink poisoned tea.**

* * *

"Spyro, Crystal, you must understand, when she was taken by Gaul, she was poisoned and corrupted, made to do the Dark Master's bidding," the Chronicler said.

I turned my gaze to the ground. One of the pictures was horrible. Cynder, bound in chains, trying to get away... I could read the anguish on her face clearly.

"Her entire life has been spent in shadow. She... knows no other way."

Cynder, sitting behind Gaul with watchful glowing eyes.

"And when the Dark Master returns... she will concede... no one can resist the temptation... not even the strongest among us..."

Shock filled me. I was frozen. _No..._

"I don't believe that," Spyro said defiantly, saying what I couldn't.

"Spyro, let me tell you another story," the Chronicler said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Can I pick the story this time? !" Sparx exclaimed. As always, we ignored him.

"There was once a dragon, long ago, whose raw power was greater than anyone had ever seen or could imagine. First he mastered fire... which was odd because he was not a fire dragon. Then came ice, and wind, and other abilities none thought possible... Is this story sounding familiar?" the Chronicler asked.

I stared at the ground for a moment, thinking.

"It was a purple dragon..." Spyro said.

"...Like us," I finished.

"The first purple dragon. In the beginning he was encouraged, and secrets of elemental mastery were passed onto him willingly by the elders. But his power... was limitless. It knew no boundary. It consumed... everything. And when he would not stop, he was cast into exile, and in his new fortress in the mountains he built an army—not of dragons, but of apes—and taught them to artificially harness the power of Spirit Gems... our lifeforce."

"You're talking about the Dark Master..." Spyro said quietly.

"Yes..." the Chronicler said. "And in his dark seclusion, the sheer weight of his malice cracked the very foundation of the mountain, splitting the earth... creating a pit of despair... where the lost souls of this world could reside."

"The Well of Souls," I finished.

"Created by the very beast that now seeks to escape it..."

"B-but you said that the spirits could only escape it for a little while!" Spyro exclaimed, as if clinging to one last fading hope.

"Yes, but if there is ever a spirit powerful enough..." The Chronicler trailed off.

"Then, how do we stop it?" I demanded.

"There is no stopping it. ...It has been written..."

"Then why have you called us here? I don't understand..." Spyro said, his voice rising in anger.

"To ride out this storm, where you'll be safe, and live to fight another day..." the Chronicler said.

"Well, that sounds pretty good," Sparx said.

I shot a glare at him before turning my anger to the Chronicler.

"I fear the worst for the others..." the Chronicler said.

"Wait... WAIT! You led us on a wild goosechase when Cynder was in so much danger? !" I yelled.

Spyro looked equally enraged; I could feel it across our metal link. He talked more rationally, though. "What about the others? What about _their _safety?"

"And Cynder?" I asked.

"Are we just supposed to sit here as she joins _them? !" _Spyro asked.

We were more in sync than we had been in a long time. A little purple energy even crackled between us.

"Let me field this one—YES!" Sparx exclaimed.

"No!" Spyro and I shouted at him together.

"You keep on rambling about choosing a path," I said.

"But what about Cynder? She was never given a choice!" Spyro continued.

"We have to try!"

"We WILL save her!"

"What? Save the evil monster that has repeatedly tried to kill us? !" Sparx exclaimed.

I swiped at him with my tail, but he ducked from experience.

"Really, Sparx? What about Mom and Dad? What about Ignitus? Do you not care about _them? !" _

Sparx looked shocked.

"Of course I care! They're not involved!"

"Oh, really?" I laughed dryly. "You really think that the Dark Master will stay away from the swamp because the pretty little dragonflies will stop him, you idiot? !"

Sparx gazed down speechlessly and guiltily at the ground, leaving Spyro and I to continue our tirade at the Chronicler.

"Ever since I've left, I've been told what I must do and who I must be. Well, I refuse to stand for it! We've followed your path, but now _I _make the path! We're going!" I snarled.

"And you can't stop us!" Spyro finished.

We turned and stalked towards the exit, expecting the Chronicler to do who-knows-what to stop us.

"Then... I won't." He collapsed tiredly and folded his forearms.

I blinked and turned around. Spyro and I stared at him.

"Young dragons," he said, "I've waited far too long to watch you leave here stricken with grief and doubt. You'll need a clear mind and a pure heart if you are to withstand the evil that consumes that place."

I could barely believe my ears, but I gazed sadly at him with pity and understanding. He seemed so tired. He really cared about us, though we had only met in a dream.  
With a bit more empathy, we said, "I know this is not the path you would choose for us."

Spyro and I exchanged glances. "But we have to walk our own path, and do what we know is right."

The Chronicler sighed. "So be it, young dragons, I will show you the way. But you must hurry. The dark hour of the eclipse is near, and haste will be your only ally."

"Alright then. Just so, uh, I know why I died, the plan is to wander into the land of darkness to face an army of evil creatures that will want to kill us, so we can rescue an evil creature THAT HAS ALREADY TRIED TO KILL US? !" Sparx yelled.

"Well, pretty much," I said brightly.

"I'm pumped! Let's... let's do this!" Sparx exclaimed.

All the while, Spyro had been gazing at Sparx sadly, but smiled a little when Sparx actually agreed to go.


	39. ABC

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating. I had the fever... Er, no, not the Beiber Fever. *shudders* The Pinata Fever! **_**Viva **_**Pinata!**** I don't own Spyro, just Crystal. And if you don't like the story, THANK YOU! I thought I would never find someone who hates this story! Thanks for **_**not**_** flaming my story, everyone!**

* * *

The floor opened below us, showing a rocky cave.

"Make haste to the Well of Souls. This tunnel will lead you there," the Chronicler said.

"Thank you." With one last glance at the hourglass and the soft blue light it cast over the room, I jumped into the hole.

"I still kinda think we should stay here," Sparx said, following us.

"I didn't know you were able to think," I said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well, you're just... Oh, forget it," Sparx said, crossing his arms with a huff.

"Come on, Sparx, you need to take the lead," Spyro said.

"Alright, alright." Sparx flew up in front of us and we began our mini-journey through the tunnel.

~~...~~

I popped my head out of the hole and looked around. We were on a cliff, and it was snowing. In the distance, across a large chasm, was the Well of Souls, black smoke coming out of its top. It wasn't snowing over _there._

"Cold!" I exclaimed, clambering out.

"You're telling me," Spyro said, watching me climb out.

"Brr," Sparx offered.

I took a moment to steal a glance at the moons. So close together... it wouldn't be long now. We had to hurry.

"That it?" I asked, turning my gaze to the mountain.

"No," Sparx said. "It's some other huge mountain with evil floaty stuff coming out of the top!"

"Evil floaty stuff?" Spyro wondered.

"Sparx, my asinine companion, I believe that would be called 'smoke', " I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, well, Crystal, my stupid, fat sister, I believe that you're... stupid!" Sparx retorted badly.

"Good one. Come up with that yourself?"

There was no answer, only an annoyed huff and the sound of Sparx crossing his arms. He glared at me.

"Well, this deserves a little poetry," I said briskly.

"A Well of Souls filled with

Baboons that are

Crazy and need some

Dirt cleaners."

"Was that supposed to be ABC poetry?" Spyro asked in disbelief. "We're in front of a huge hole from which we may never return and you're spouting bad poetry?"

"Even in the darkest of times

Friends are still friends

Gates work badly and

Horses eat hay."

Spyro stared at me. "I'll never understand you, will I?"

"Nope," I said smugly.

My smile faded as we turned to look at the mountain again. The silence enveloped us, and I was momentarily reminded of one of my nightmares, the one where I was being chased.

"Sparx... you don't need to come with us... we won't think less of you if you stay behind," Spyro said, shooting a quick glare my way as if to tell me not to say anything mean.

"No way! And miss out the opportunity to live out my worst nightmares?" Sparx asked.

Spyro and I nodded. So be it.

"Oh, boy. What am I saying? !" Sparx asked aloud.

Spyro, Sparx, and I took off and flew over the large gap. I gazed down below me, but I couldn't see the bottom. We landed in front of a giant green door, and it opened as we approached.

I looked around, but I saw nobody. Cautiously, I headed into the courtyard. Just then, some apes jumped over the wall and attacked us. I took on two and Spyro took on the other two. I used ice to freeze one of the apes and breathed an ice shard at the other.

We turned and headed through an open door, into a hallway. At the end of the hallway was the stone face of a dragon carved into the wall, and out of its mouth came a green beam of light. I knew that whatever it was, it would either hurt me or set off an alarm.

I dashed through the hallway. The light was chasing me. I could feel the heat radiating off it. Luckily, I managed to get over to the door on the other side.

Spyro tried to do the same, but halfway through he tripped. Luckily, he rolled to where the light couldn't reach him.

"Get in here, klutzy," I said. Spyro apparently used Dragon Time, because he suddenly appeared beside me.

"Let's hurry up and get Cynder out of this creepy fortress!" I said, walking into the next room.

"Onwards to battle!" Sparx yelled.

"Shh!" I hissed.

The next room was bare and small. Two apes were running away. We chased them, but by the time we found our way to the room they had entered, they were gone.

There was only a large statue in here. I shivered. This dragon was everywhere... here, the Temple, my dreams...

That's when realization hit me like cold water. It was Malefor.

I resolved then and there never to become like him, ever. I knew there were other elements than the ones I possessed, but I had no need or will to learn them. I wasn't going to do what Malefor did, I wasn't going to turn like him. I had enough power as it was... anything else would just be too much.

I headed around the statue and noticed a hole in the ground. I hopped in with no hesitation. I flew up into the air and came upon another hole. I found myself in yet another small, empty room.

A Commander walked in through the door. Upon seeing us, he growled and disappeared.

"What the...?" I wondered, just a moment before I was punched by the invisible ape. I released a bout of fire on reflex.

I watched where the flames were and hit that area. It was a good tactic, but soon the fire faded and I couldn't find the ape again. Spyro and I were forced to breath elements wildly and at random in order to hit the ape.

Just then, about a dozen Soldiers appeared on the scene, hearing the commotion. Sighing, Spyro and I exchanged glances. We had not choice.

Two electric furies later...

I walked up the stairs and into a hallways with a tired sigh. "Hey, Spy?"

"What?"

"Promise me that when we get home, I can sleep for two days straight and you won't bother me."

"Sure, Crystal."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope the Gaul fight won't be too boring. I'll try to go detailed with that. Anyway, I hope to make you get foggy-eyed! Bye!**

**On a different note though, has a book ever made you cry?**

**And sorry, Goldie. That last scene belonged to you. What? You told me not to use the HAIKU scene. *laughs malevolently***


	40. HE WANTS TO STEAL MY BRAIN!

**A/N:**

**What? I got bored... Boredness leads to super-short chapters. So, tomorrow will be the last day. I don't own Spyro, just Crystal, and if you don't like the story I'll steal your brain... again.**

* * *

The hallway was long and winding. A few Spirit Gems were clustered on the wall. I gladly absorbed their power.

One the other side of the tunnel was a hill, and on the hill was a cave. An ape was standing by a pile of dynamite barrels. When he saw us, he began pushing the barrels down.

"How are we going to get up there?" Spyro asked. "There's no way we can navigate through that."

"I'll go," I said.

"No! You stay here. I'll go," Spyro insisted.

"You have to be crazier than I am to think that I'm going to let you walk into that deathtrap."

"Well, you have to be—"

"Hey!" Sparx yelled, flying in front of us to get out attention. "Why don't I go?"

"Oh... oh, my... did Sparx just... volunteer to help us?" I asked with a dramatic gasp, faking a heart attack.

Sparx shot a glare at me and flew up the hill. The ape didn't even notice him as he headed behind him and pushed a candle resting on a small wooden table into the barrels of dynamite, lighting the fuses.

Boom! There was a large explosion, and nothing was left. Spyro and I continued on through another tunnel.

I shivered. It was so cold here. Snowflakes floated silently down from the grey night-sky. I looked up at it and one of the snowflakes landed on my nose and melted immediately.

Spyro and I turned the bend. Before us was a great waterfall, its depths green like poison. Bits of debris and loose pieces of land floated in it.

"Looks like we've got company," Spyro said. I turned around. Some of the soldiers from Dante's Freezer were here, marching towards us. Apparently the apes had struck an alliance.

Luckily, Spyro and I were more powerful than we had been during our first adventure. The ice warriors were easily disposed of.

Spyro and I took to the air. We flew into a hole in the wall and walked slowly inside. A lake of poison was here, but more importantly...

"Spyro! Get out of the way!" I cried, ducking behind a wall. And retreated back, and a flaming stone whizzed past where he had been standing. I winced and peeked out. Two large ice warriors manned a catapult.

"Stay here, Spyro," I whispered.

Gathering my courage, I raced out of my hiding spot and dashed forward, dodging boulders that threatened to send me flying into the corrosive lake. Finally, I made it to the other side. I breathed earth on one and slammed into the other. Both went into the lake.

I climbed up some stairs and entered a hallway... that had another laser in it.

"Oh, not _again," _I groaned. I activated Dragon Time and dashed forward. Spyro followed suit and we managed to come out of there alive. Luckily, the light didn't home in on Sparx.

We came into another room. Natural stone platforms rose out of yet another poisoned lake and surrounded a giant one that stood in the middle of the room.

Spyro and I flew to that one, trying to see if there was a way out. But just as we landed, circles of purple light appeared along the edge. And out of the lights came apes, yaks, and ice warriors!

"Oh, I am not dealing with this! Come on, you two!" I exclaimed, hopping into the air. One Commander shot a beam of magic from his Spirit Gem staff at me. It hit its mark, but I managed to ignore the pain until I landed and ducked into another room.

"Oww," I complained. The blast of fire had hit me right in the back, and it hurt. But no matter, I thought. Not the worst blow I'd ever received.

"Oh, no," I groaned when I saw what type of room we were in. I'll skip the pain and let you guess what was in the room.

Spyro and I emerged into the biting air, only to see the very last person we wanted to. The Assassin and his infernal, fear-breathing Dreadwing.

The Assassin cackled wildly. "Ti to eel com pay!"

"AAAH! HE WANTS TO STEAL MY BRAIN!" Sparx screamed.

"Actually, he said it's time to feel some pain," Spyro said with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't worry, Sparx. You don't have a brain, you're safe," I said slyly, grinning.

"Yeah... Wait... what? !"

I snickered, but was brought back to the battle as a blast of fear nearly hit me. I quickly dodged out of the way. Oh, ancestors, _no,_ I wasn't going to get hit by that element again!

We didn't have time for this fight, though. I stole a glance at the moons, which were dangerously close together. I had nothing to lose at this point, so I flew to the air and charged for the Assassin.

"What ah—" the Assassin said, moments before I rammed into him. With a muffled scream, he was sent hurdling off the Dreadwing, who, confused that its rider was gone, took off.

The next few minutes were spent silently walking through a small tunnel that was situated in the wall. Every step I took drove that feeling of dread deeper into me.

I wasn't afraid of dying. I didn't care anymore. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking that... if I died, horrible things would happen. Spyro would be left alone to fight the Dark Master, to save Cynder, and although he was without a doubt the strongest of the both of us, I wasn't sure if he could do it alone.

I sighed and walked into the next area, a large courtyard. There was a handful of apes here, and it seemed almost as if they were waiting for us. I dropped into a fighting stance and was about to breathe fire when I stopped myself. Something told me to conserve my powers. So, I dashed forward and used my claws to kill them instead.

Suddenly, eight small apes popped out of the ground. Spyro and I attacked them the same way we had attacked the others. Giving in, I breathed an arc of electricity that shocked and killed the remaining two.

Of course, it wasn't over. About ten apes clambered out of the ground. I didn't care about conserving my energy now. I breathed fire on them, burning them all to a crisp.

"You know what I just thought of?"

"What?" Spyro asked.

"Well, if apes are randomly popping out of the ground, do you think that means there's tunnels down there?"

Spyro blinked and looked at me, a thoughtful look on his face. "No."

"Yup."

"But we can't go that way, even if there were tunnels. We have to—"

"Do you wanna get to Cynder or what?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, those tunnels are the quickest way down there!"

Spyro opened his mouth, but closed it again and sighed. "Fine."

I looked around until I found the area where the apes had climbed out. "Found it!"

"Alright. Let's go."

"You're going first."

"Why_?"_

"Because I'm older than you and I said so."

"How can you be older? That's not even possible."

"I just am, okay? Now get in there!"

Sparx flew into the hole and Spyro climbed into the tunnel. I was right behind him. Luckily, the tunnels were big enough so we could walk through them without crouching.

"Well, at least this explains why they came out of the ground in Dante's Freezer and Munitions Forge. They must have built a tunnel system under the ground to ambush enemies," I said.

We were silent after that for a long time. We began to head up an incline.

"Great, nearly there!" I said brightly, although my spirits dampened. I knew it wasn't going to just be a matter of walking in, getting Cynder, and walking back out.

"Not great," Spyro said.

"Stop being so dreadful."

"...What?"

"You dread the encounter!"

"That's not what dreadful means."

I tsked and followed Spyro and he emerged from the tunnel. We weren't where we had wanted to go—where Cynder was, specifically—but I knew we were close.

The room contained a giant statue of the Dark Master. It wasn't quite as big as the statue in the training room, but it was still very big. It was surrounded by candles that flickered and gave off a dim light.

Spyro and I exchanged glances. There was a curving stairway along the walls. I could _feel _that we were nearly there. I went first.

With every stairstep, my heart beat a little faster, my paws got a little heavier, my heart sank a little lower. I got this awful feeling in my chest, welling up inside of me... fear. I was afraid. I was afraid of what was waiting for us, just beyond this stairway. I was afraid that we were too late. I was afraid that we had done so much, but in the battle I knew that was coming, we would fall.

I reached the doorway. The whirling snowstorm masked my frightened face as I turned to Spyro and gestured for him to take that step outside, to the final area before our last fight. This was it.


	41. A Battle to End All Battles

**A/N:**

**Yes, there will be one last chapter. I do not own Spyro, just Crystal and her... wonderful personality. I also don't own the scene right at the very beginning, because it belongs to GoldenGriffiness. And if you don't like the story then TOO BAD, LOSAH!**

* * *

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," I said quietly, the wind and snow whipping around us. I stared down into the hole that led to the final room, where Cynd was.

"We've got to do this. For Cynder, for Mom and Dad, for everyone," Spyro said.

I nodded.

"What is this, anyway?" Spyro asked, possibly stalling. Even he was afraid to go inside, and that just made me even more frightened.

"It looks like the entrance to a horrible pit of despair, of which we we will probably never escape. But we should probably go inside to be sure. Woo!" Sparx exclaimed, flying down the hole.

"He is so weird," Spyro said, grinning and shaking his head.

"You're just figuring that out now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really."

"Well, should we be exploring the 'deep, dark hole from which we will never escape?'"

"After you, my dearest sister," Spyro said.

I bowed and put a paw forward. "No, after you my amethyst comrade."

"No, no, I insist. You first, my dear hero of a sister."

Sparx flew back up. "Are you coming, or do I have to hold your paws the whole way?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Spyro and I yelled together.

"Come _on, _I saw the obsidian menace down there!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Cynder? !" Spyro yelled.

"No, I mean one of the other black, ferocious, predatory she-dragons around here!"

"Thank the ancestors!" I exclaimed, smacking a paw to my face.

"Why?" Sparx asked. "Because we spent who knows how long trying to save the monstress that's about to kill us?" Sparx asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yep!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Obviously," I said.

"I'm sorry, but can we go, like, now?"

I rolled my eyes and jumped into the hole, flying down. That was the last bit of humor we felt for a long time.

~~...~~

We landed inside a dim room. Pillars were placed around it, holding up the ceiling. Candles inside gargoyle's mouths that hanged on the pillars were the only light source, save for a beam of purple light that cast itself in the middle of the room through a hole in the ceiling, where we were. We had landed in a circular pit. There was a darkened raised area all around us.

This was place lifeless, the only sound my and Spyro's steps on the cold stone floor. I folded my wings and looked around, on edge.

"Where are we?" Spyro asked.

Immediately I tensed. Something wasn't right...

"The better question is... what's that smell?" Sparx wondered.

Spyro and I gasped and exchanged glances.

"Uh-oh..." I breathed, padding forward. I took about five steps back when evil laughing filled my ears and green flames lit up the dark room... and Gaul.

"The purple whelplings..." Gaul said with amusement.

He was sitting on a throne, and two Soldiers were beside him. More lined the walls, watching us with their cold eyes.

"It's fitting that you should be here tonight, as we bear witness to the dawn of a new age, and the failure of your pathetic race of dragons." His voice was twisted and deep and his one eye stared into my very soul.

"I wouldn't miss it, Gaul," Spyro said calmly.

"Then, please... have a seat." Before I could see what he was doing, he had grabbed a large green staff with a silver handle and shot some sort of beam at us.

I was shocked as I was forced into a laid-down position. I couldn't move at all, either, and felt energy being sapped from me. I glared at Gaul, but that was all I could do.

Gaul laughed wickedly, stood from the throne, and walked forward.

"Foolish dragons! You are no match."

Spyro and I managed to stand up, but it took a lot of effort. I looked around and spotted Sparx, who was flying by the apes lined up on the wall. Thankfully, they didn't see him as a threat and ignored him.

"I've made it this far, haven't I?" Spyro asked.

"Yes... you've been quite elusive. Had I known that all it would take would be your miserable amity for Cynder..." Gaul said, trailing off.

"Psst! What's amity?" Sparx whispered to an ape soldier, who shrugged.

"How tragic really... that she should be the one to destroy you!" Gaul exclaimed.

Cynder suddenly came out of nowhere, crashing into Spyro and rolling him over. I ducked and copied Cynder's move, getting her out of the way at the very least, before checking on Spyro. He was unharmed, luckily.

"Aaah! The nightmare never ends!" Sparx exclaimed.

Cynder stood up immediately and assumed a defensive position. She began to circle around us. I was reminded of the arena scene.

"You don't need to do this, Cynder," Spyro said.

I glared at her, a trace of wistfulness in my eyes. We were too late. But the worst part was, she had turned on her own, not like last time where she was forced to. I thought she was my friend...

"Just like old times, huh, Spyro?" Cynder asked ruefully. She glanced around and leaned forward. "Same as last time. Line me up with his staff," she whispered.

I had to keep myself from smiling and giving it away. I _knew _she wouldn't do it. The relief I felt at that moment overwhelmed me.

I fell back out of the circling and remained crouched in an attempt to trick Gaul. When Spyro's back was to Gaul, Cynder suddenly dashed forward and jumped, shooting for Gaul, but the moment she got near him, he grabbed her.

"This isn't over!" Gaul growled. He threw Cynder against the wall. She landed on the ground and her form slumped.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled. I merely stared in shock. Was she...?

One of the apes growled and walked forward.

"Don't touch them! The whelplings are mine..." Gaul commanded. A malicious smile slid across his face.

The apes began jeering and whooping. Gaul jumped into the air and landed in the pit with us, the ground shaking as he landed. Gaul roared and unsheathed two _very_ sharp swords from his back. The glinted in the light coming from the ceiling.

This was not going to be pretty. I knew that immediately.

Gaul began to run for us. Spyro and I ran as well. Before we could comprehend what he was doing, Gaul jumped into the air and stabbed his swords into the ground, hardly missing us.

This continued for a while. He was always a hop, a skip, and a jump behind us, and we could never whirl and attack him. He was too fast.

Finally, the opportunity came. I turned and attempted to breathe fire, but I realized with a jolt that I had no elemental powers! Whatever Gaul had done to us, it had taken them away!

I turned to run, but Gaul was already there. Although I managed to avoid being impaled by his swords, a purple shockwave emanated from them that hit me. Pain flooded through my body as I was sent tumbling head-over-heels.

Again, Gaul was there when I stood up, but this time I didn't have enough time to get away. If Spyro didn't drag me out of the way of the swords, I'm not sure what might have happened.

I somehow managed to run into a wall as I tried to get away from Gaul. I wished I could fly just then, but I was too weak. I spun around to see Gaul sprinting towards me, and hardly managed to get out of the way when he slashed at me.

I suddenly got an idea. We needed to take Gaul off-guard. I relayed my plan to Spyro through thought, and he agreed that it would be the best thing to do.

"Hey! Over here, you stupid, mangy, tick-covered, drooling—" I dodged out of the way as Gaul used his staff to shoot a blast of energy at me.

"Now, Spyro!" I yelled, dodging out of the way.

Spyro and I ran forward and bowled into Gaul. We knocked him over and began to use every attack we could on him that didn't involve the elements.

After a few seconds, Gaul regained his composure, although we had managed to do a lot of damage to him. He teleported away to the other side of the arena.

Just then, a blast of green magic hit me in the side. I staggered over to a wall and leaned over, surveying the mark it had left. It looked like a burn, but it felt so much worse.

Spyro ran over to Gaul and began to attack him head-on. Gaul managed to hit him with his sword once, but Spyro did more damage than he received. After I could move again without as much pain, I dashed over to Gaul.

The was fight on again. Gaul started his routine of slamming his swords into the ground. I jumped over the shockwaves and managed to avoid him, but once I stumbled while I was running.

"I've got you now..." Gaul growled.

I looked up in fear as Gaul took a running leap and began to come down towards me. I ran as quickly as I could, and hardly a foot behind me, Gaul slammed both swords into the ground. The shockwave hit me, but it did far less damage than I might have received.

I was stunned for a moment, but once I regained my senses, I looked around. Gaul wasn't chasing me.

I whirled around and saw him. His swords were stuck in the ground, and he was pulling on them, trying to get them out.

I ran over to Gaul and began to give him everything I had. I used Dragon Time so as to deal as much damage as I could. Spyro was beside me the whole time.

By the time Gaul got his swords out of the ground, he was bleeding heavily. The damage we had inflicted on him was severe at best.

"Your time is over... dragons!" Gaul yelled. He roared and leaped for us, giving the attack the last that he had. Spyro and I couldn't get away. Luckily, he missed by mere inches.

Gaul's one eye locked with my two. We glared at each other, although I couldn't help but feel a little sorrow. This was all he knew. But, still, he needed to die for what he had done, the part he had played in Cynder's corruption.

The floor collapsed under us, unable to withstand all the abuse it had been receiving. Gaul's staff hit the floor. It shattered. I immediately felt my power being returned to me. But I was not glad. Something was happening.

The moons eclipsed...

The purple beam glowed brighter...

The apes cheered...


	42. The Ending

**A/N:**

**Whenever I see that little underlined number go 'Ding! New review!' a really big, creepy grin spreads across my face. I don't own Spyro, just Cuh-ree-stahl. If you don't like the story then—Ooh! I wonder if get get Crystal to believe her name is Fried Cabbage! Happy St. Patrick's Day tomorrow! Or the day after that...**

* * *

"I can't feel a thing..." I murmured, but my voice was swept away in the pulsing noise of the beam we were trapped in.

Whatever was left of my senses were gone. The only thing I could feel was a dark presence inside me... inside us. I couldn't see, I couldn't feel, I couldn't think. I knew I was fighting Gaul and breathing convexity, but it was as if something else was controlling me.

The yellow eyes were back, the face and the flashes of thunder, except this time the dragon was laughing. But his laughing was terrifying and it sent a shiver down my back and filled me with fear, cold as ice.

I needed to get away from the eyes, but I couldn't move. I was forced to meet those eyes. I couldn't look away, I couldn't stare them down. But then, I was pulled back, away from those eyes, until they were out of sight.

Something began to appear. At first it was a great glowing light that I couldn't focus on. Whenever I looked at it, it moved away. But then, the light stopped moving and it began to glow brighter and brighter.

I looked away, shielding my eyes with a wing. When I looked back, the light had formed into the shape of a dragon. She had no details about her. She was just light...

"Am I dead?" I asked, my voice echoing.

The dragon laughed, but the laugh was rueful. "No. Death will not come so easily, little one. You still have a long journey ahead of you." Her voice was like music, but it had a wistful tone to it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter. I've come here to help you."

"How?"

"There is a dark spirit inside you. Can you feel it?"

"Yes..." I said under my breath.

"You must be sure of yourself. You must know who you are. Leave the light that holds you captive; only then will you be free. This spirit thrives on fear and unsureness. If for one moment you expose your weakness, it will take over you again."

"You mean it won't go away after this?" I asked, alarmed.

"No. You will always have to fight it until you have defeated the Dark Master. But fear not. So long as you are sure that you can fight him off, he cannot take over again. Believe in yourself."

Something about the spirit made me feel calm, like I needed to trust her, so I nodded. "I will."

"Good. Now, go." With that, the vision began to fade.

I found myself staring into Gaul's eyes. I was flying, not too far away from him. "What are you waiting for, dragon? Finish me!"

I felt the control over me momentarily cease. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't. Something held me back, the thought that maybe he deserved mercy.

Gaul laughed. "Cowards." He stood up again. He laughed maniacally as he began to run for us.

I lost control again. Spyro and I breathed convexity at him, pushing him back and preventing him from moving. He began to turn a sickly grey after a moment.

I spread my wings and Spyro lifted off the ground. We began to draw power in. We were using convexity fury.

Gaul raised his arms in surrender, or perhaps to shield himself, but it was too late. The first wave turned him into solid stone. The second wave shattered the stone and threw him back.

It was over.

I felt drained. At least I had consciousness, but how could I fight the Dark Master in this state? I involuntarily leaped into the beam of light, now beginning to wane.

Cynder, who was mostly unharmed, walked over to the edge of the hole in the floor and peered down. "What's happening down there?"

"You two okay?" Sparx called down the hole, flying beside Cynder.

Quicker than a flash of lighting, Spyro and I flew up the beam until we were just above them. We growled and glared down at them.

"AAAAH!" Sparx screamed, flying in a circle.

Cynder backed up few paces and stared up at us. "Oh, no... Spyro! Crystal! Stop!" She ran forward.

"Whoa... calm down, it's me," Sparx said, voice shaking.

I regained control again. The black aura that had surrounded me flashed a few times. Spyro and I fought it, but we couldn't break away. The aura returned, like a heavy blanket smothering me.

"I... I can't," Spyro's voice was distorted and weak. Afraid.

"_Give in..." _A harsh voice whispered.

Something was happening to us. I could feel darkness beginning to seep into my very being, and I knew I couldn't fight it off for much longer. I suddenly had the urge to kill them both, and it was then I knew that if I didn't get out, something very bad would happen.

Cynder jumped towards us and pushed us out of the beam. Spyro and I hit the cold stone and skidded. The aura faded and I was in control again.

"Spyro... Crystal..." Sparx said.

I raised my head and weakly pulled myself into a sitting position. Sparx... he was afraid of me. I could hear it in his voice. I felt like crying, but I held the tears back. I had wanted to kill him, and if it hadn't been for Cynder, I would have.

"What have I done?" Spyro asked, voice quavering.

"You're okay. You're with friends," Cynder said, walking closer.

I looked guiltily at the ground. I wasn't okay.

"I'm sorry..." Spyro said.

"We couldn't stop. I was going to..." I trailed off. "I was going to kill you and Sparx if you hadn't stopped me, Cynder."

I looked up in horror as the ground began to rumble. The ceiling was beginning to collapse, debris falling from it and hitting the ground. A large rock crashed through the circular skylight above the arena.

"Uh-oh! That's our only way out!" Sparx yelled over the tremors.

"Come on! Now's our chance!" Cynder exclaimed, walking away and turning back to us.

"Just go!" Spyro and I yelled in unison, our voices cracking. We didn't deserve to leave. We deserved to stay here and die in the collapsing mountain.

"Get up, Spyro! We're not leaving without you or Crystal!" Cynder yelled defiantly.

"Usually, I would say ignore her, but she's making sense this time!" Sparx exclaimed.

Spyro and I exchanged glances. They weren't going to move an inch unless we left with them, and we weren't going to let them die in here. We stood up and began to walk forward.

But it was too late. The floor began to tremor again. Large rocks fell over the hole and blocked it off, trapping us inside the mountain.

"Oh, no... we're trapped!" Spyro exclaimed before falling silent.

Sparx gazed at us, the last hope in his eyes fading. He drooped, knowing what was coming. Cynder gave us a somewhat reassuring look, but she must have been afraid as much as I was.

I gaze at the ground. Was it really over? We had come so far, but it didn't even matter. The mountain was going to collapse on us, Malefor would escape. Worst of all, I had failed Ignitus. He was counting on us, he believed that we could do this, but now I would fail him.

Mom and Dad... it was just as I had said to Sparx. The Dark Master and his forces wouldn't stay away from the swamp, and there was no way two dragonflies could defend themselves from an evil dragon and an army of apes.

For a moment, I wished I had sent Sparx back when he followed us after we left the swamp, but then again, that would be even worse. It was selfish, but I was glad Sparx was here with us. Well, I wasn't _glad _he was going to die, of course, but I wanted him to be here with me rather than being tortured by the thought that I would never see him again.

_Ride out this storm... and live to fight another day..._

I narrowed my eyes and studied the ground.

"Get close to me... now!" Spyro and I yelled. Neither of us were sure what we were doing; we were acting on instinct.

A rock crashed to the ground behind us. Cynder walked forward, glancing around sadly. She was standing on Spyro's side. Sparx flew between me and Spyro.

It came to me then. I knew what we had to do. I was reluctant, but if we were going to survive this, it was necessary.

Spyro and I raised up off the ground. We held out our wings and began to draw in power. Dragon Time. An orange light began to surround us. I breathed in one last breath as the light hardened to an orange crystal that encased us.

Exactly five seconds later, the mountain collapsed completely, but the crystal took the shock. Although it was buried in the rubble, the occupants within it were alive. We were safe.

_Young dragons... all our hope now lies with you. When you wake up, it will be a different world. But know this; you are not alone. _

_You have allies._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm crying! The ending is sooo sad! WAA! *cries uncontrollably***

**Also, I'd just like to give a very special thanks to all those who favorited, and reviewed, and you know, just mainly stuck by my side through all the ups and downs. **

**You won't be forgotten.**

**Well, your names may be, because I've never been good with names. But what you did won't be forgotten, okay? :D *ruins the moment***


End file.
